


It Started With A Kiss - The Comeback

by 11ThisIsMe04



Series: It Started With A Kiss [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Action, Ambition, Anger, Angst, Children, Clexa, Drama, Dumb blonde, F/F, F/M, Genius brunette, Hatred, Honeymoon, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Married Life, Pets, Romance, Second Chances, Stealing, Thrill, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11ThisIsMe04/pseuds/11ThisIsMe04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Clarke Griffin an average dumb blonde (Yupp sorry, she still is! Haha) but filled with enthusiasm and positivity, fell head over heels with the a smart aleck and pure genius Lexa Woods (what of the odds! OBVIOUSLY! DUH!). Eventually, (Of course) fell in love with each other and went off to sunset after tying the knot. </p><p>But what is it like the married life with Clarke and Lexa? With their clashing personalities and different ambitions in life. Will they continue with their happily ever after or will they you know... (the most obvious one, of course!) ends it once and for all. </p><p>A.K.A. Where Clarke was a dumb blonde fell in love with the pure genius Lexa Woods. Who WAS totally oblivious of her existence until fate intervene. Eventually, after everything that they had gone through together with their families, they fell madly in love with each other and tied the knot. But how are they managing their married life? Are they pushing each other to the limit? Are they pushing each other the opposite direction and ended up... separating?</p><p>Spoiler:Sheer annoyance!Purest love!Jealousy!Secrecy! Hate!And hidden agenda!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys! 
> 
> I've started first with a one shot -a VERY VERY short - "APPETIZER" before entering to the whole new world of CLEXA. This is the most awaited second book of 'KISS ME, NOT'. I know all of you had been waiting long but here it is. It might take a little while longer with the updates because you know... New job and all. But still! I will do my best to squeeze in a good story for you guys. Hope you guys still stay tune! 
> 
> I want to hear from you guys, what do you think will happen to Clarke and Lexa's new married life? Are they pulling each other's strings way too much? Or naahh... Love is still in the air? Haha. Let me know what you guys think! Hit the comment section below! Hit those kudos! Till then! Have fun!

"Claaaaaaaarrkeee!!!" 

  
Clarke immediately turn off the faucet and scrambled up the stairs. "What? What is it?"

  
"How do you make it stop?!"

  
Clarke blinked then pursed her lips - trying to not to allow the laughter to exit out of her mouth. Lexa stood stiffly with her arms outstretched in front of her holding _it_ \- looking _very_ perturbed. 

  
"It's a baby, Lexa. It's not some mechanical toy that you can press a button and make it stop," rolling her eyes as she took the wailing baby from her wife and cooed. "There, there, honey. Did the monster scared you?" She pouted playfully, bouncing the baby boy in her arms. 

  
Lexa stepped back and observed from a distance. The crying still hadn't stopped. 

  
"It must be hungry. Here," handing it back again to the brunette who eagerly shakes her head. "I'll just grab his bottle. Just hold him for awhile." 

  
"This is your duty! Not mine!" Lexa whined, reluctantly holding the baby with outstretched arms again as if its some parasite. 

  
"Lexa," she glares at her sternly, "it doesn't have cooties! It's a baby! Oh my god, Hold it properly! If he falls you can't easily fix it!" 

  
"Yes I can!" Lexa answered defyingly but immediately shut up when Clarke gave her another warning look. 

  
"Just hold him like this," she demonstrated by lying the baby horizontally on Lexa's arms and stimulated a slight bounce. "Yes. Just like that. I'll be right back with the milk. Please behave okay, honey?" 

  
"Yes! Behave you little rascal!" Lexa widened her eyes at the, still, crying infant. 

  
"I'm talking about you, Lexa," Clarke smirked pecking her on the cheeks. "You look so cute with a baby." Brushing her lips in her ears, "it's turning me on..." 

  
Lexa gave a shaky breath as she watched the blonde exit out of the room. She looks down on the baby who seemingly stopped crying and was staring at her - blowing spit bubbles, "what are you staring at huh? You- you-... Adorable little creature. Now you stopped crying huh. Tsk. You're trying to make look bad aren't you?" sticking her tongue out, making baby faces.

   
////

  
Clarke quickly tested the milk if its not too hot and immediately sprinted up the stairs and found Lexa lying on the bed with baby George, sleeping soundly on her arms.   
She took a quick photo and pecked her on the forehead before gently taking the baby out of her arms and placed it on the crib by the foot of the bed. 

  
"Such a cute monster," she chuckled lightly, tucking in baby George comfortably before glancing to her wife. "Goodnight, George. The boogieman really made your day huh." Brushing soft hair away from his forehead. She pecked him on the head and joined her wife on the bed. 

  
"Hey..." Lexa whispered sleepily, "where's the little creature?" 

  
Clarke rolled her eyes, half grinning. "Asleep on the crib." 

  
"Good. I can finally have you all for myself. Come here," she said, pulling in the chuckling blonde. 

"Goodnight, Lexa." 

"Goodnight, Clarke." 


	2. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting part is finally here! Hold on to your seats my friends because the continuation of Clarke and Lexa's honeymoon is back! This a month after their first night as a married couple. 
> 
> Just enjoy the craziness that's about to happen! 
> 
> Hit those kudos! HIt those comments! Let me know what you guys think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! Enjoy it while you still can! Cause from here the road is just about to get bumpy! 
> 
> P.S. The one shot story about baby george is purely one shot and will only relate to the story later in the future posted chapters. So please don't get confused!

**_"Dear passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are currently experiencing some turbulence. Please ensure that your seat belt is tightly fasten...."_ **

_This should be my honeymoon... Why does i feels like it wasn't?_

Clarke pouted, directing her eyes back on the sleeping brunette beside her.

_Ever since the plane took off, Lexa's already fast asleep. I thought this is gonna be our special holiday together. Why am I the only one who seems to be excited?_

She pouted some more as she watches the girl stir in her sleep. Clarke suddenly had a bright idea and leaned in, slowly brushing her hand up on the girl's arm and then pouts her lips for a kiss. When she found pairs of eyes amusingly watching her from across the aisle, she stopped abruptly.

"Go on. Kiss her," one of older man said.

"Don't be shy. It's so sweet!" The woman beside him said.

She giggled and sunk back on her seat. "That was so embarrassing." She looks at Lexa again, who never moved an inch, "Lexaaa..." Tugging on her blouse.

Lexa grunted and pulled her arm away.

"Lexxaaaa... Wake up. It's our honeymoon. Why are you sleeping? You should be enjoying it with me," she whined, pulling the girl closer to her.

The brunette grunted as she removes her eye mask, giving Clarke the eye. "I am  _not_ enjoying this one bit, Clarke. What I need right now is sleep. Can you please be quiet and give me some peace of mind!" She pulled down her eye mask again and turns away from the frowning blonde.

"Why is she being so mean again?" Clarke pouted some more until her eyes landed on the video camera that Indra gave them. She turned it on and noticed a video in it. She pressed play. 

_***A month ago*** _

"Look here please!"

Clarke leaned against Lexa who stiffly leaned away.

"Please step closer Mr and Mrs Woods. You need to look lovely on this wedding photos." The photographer advised.

"Yeah! It's like you're not getting marry," Octavia added as she stood by the sideline with Raven.

Anya folded her arms and shakes her head, "come on guys! It's getting hot in here! Just get it over with!"

Lexa shot Anya a look and looks down on Clarke who have her arms around her.

"Aren't you happy, Lexa?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "we don't need this, Clarke," taking a step back, seemingly looking around by the sudden bustle in the bush.

"What do you mean we don't need this? We need a souvenir for our wedding!" The blonde frowned, giving Lexa a good look. 

"Wifey, please take a step closer to Clarke-..."

"Hey! Who are you to call Lexa Wifey? I'm the only one who can call her that!" Clarke shouted at the photographer, sending Lexa to look away half smiling amusingly.

_Gosh, Clarke. Seriously?_

Lexa grunted loudly, "fine fine. Let's get this over with." And pulled Clarke in her arms and faces the camera smiling widely.

_**Snap! Snap! Snap!** _

"Awesome! Let's try some shots by the garden. We can do fun pose. Come on."

The troupe followed the photographer and the crew to the garden maze and asked Clarke to walk around the maze and Lexa to stay put at one spot. Then she pulled out a ladder and climb on the top to take a top view of the couple.

"Now I want you to look away and act as if you're looking for each other," she directed.

Clarke look up from the tall bushes and can't see a thing. "What did she say?" She turns around and sees nothing but tall bushes around her. "Where did I came from again? Is it here?... Or there?" She scratched her head carefully not ruining her hairdo. She clasped on her bouquet and held onto her wedding dress trying to make out of the maze. She could here voices, muffled voices but she can't make out the words.

////

"Where's Clarke?" The photographer asked, craning her head around from the top of the ladder.

Lexa turns around and found no blonde. "God... This girl just keep getting lost."

"Where's Clarke? Clarke!" Raven shouted, pulling Octavia with her and starts running around the maze.

"Clarke!" Octavia shouted, making right and left turns.

////

_"Clarke!"_

_"Clarke!"_

_"Clarke! Where are you?"_

Clarke looks up and heard her name. "I'm here!" She tries to jump but she knew the bushes were way too tall for her. So ran and ran making huge turns, heading to nowhere. "Why do we have to do this on a garden maze?! How do I get out?! Guys! Leeexxaaaaa!"

////

_"Leeexxaaaaa!"_

Lexa turns her head around again by the familiar voice but didn't made a move. Anya approached her and smirks, "Having fun?"

She rolled her eyes and looks straight, "seems like you are."

_"Leeeexxaaa! Where are you?"_

"Your princess is asking for help. Go on find her," the girl snickers, elbowing her on the side.

"She can find herself out. Who told her to walk too far anyway."

"Wow. You've never changed haven't you. Here you are days away in marrying Clarke and you're still mean to her. God Lexa... What is wrong with you?"

Lexa looks at Anya and shakes her head.

////

"Where is she?" Raven wiped away her perspiration and directed, "O, go that side. I'll go this side."

"Copy that. Did you see Lexa looking for her?" Octavia asked, walking toe opposite direction.

"No. Woods is getting on my nerves. If she continue being this way until the wedding, I swear I will do everything I can to stop the wedding from happening."

Octavia stopped at her tracks and looks at Raven from a great distance. "You wouldn't do that would you? This is Clarke's dream coming true, Raven."

Raven smirks, "watch me try."

////

"Okay. I came from left... So.... I turn to the right? Wait-... There's another way here. So I do turn left?" Clarke turns around and found herself surrounded by passage ways, making her head dizzy.

She pursed her lips and made a right turn instead but the way looks exactly the same as the other paths. "Oh my god... Heeeeeelllpp!!! I'm looosttt!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran making zigzag paths until her dress got caught up to one of the twigs, tripping her. "Ouw!" Clarke looks up and saw a video camera pointing at her.

The blonde blinks at the person who was covered in green drapes, with leaves sticking on the hair and arms. Her blue eyes widens in fear.

_Is this the garden monster??!!!_

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!! Help!!!! Help!! The garden monster! The garden monster!!!" She yelled so loudly that the monster pounced on her and covers her mouth tightly.

/////

_"Heeeeeelllpp!!! I'm looosttt!!!"_

_"Aaaaaaahhhh!!! Help!!!! Help!! The garden monster! The garden monster!!!"_

"Garden monster?" Anya asked confusedly.

Lexa snickered, pursing her lips. She can't believe that Clarke would fall for that crap.

"Did you pranked Clarke again, Woods?" Upon receiving another small chuckle from the brunette, Anya softly hit her on the head. "What are we gonna do with you? Seriously."

/////

"Shhhhh...Shhh... Clarke Clarke.... It's me. It's me. Indra!" Indra shushed quietly to calm the girl down.

Clarke stopped trashing around and saw the familiar face behind the camera. "Mrs. Woods! Oh my god it's you!" She patted her fast beating heart. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up from the ground, dusting her dress.

Indra showed her the video camera and grins. "Gotta capture the sweet moments!"

The blonde laughed and nodded happily, "Hey Lexa! Lexa! Look who I found!" Clarke sprinted to every direction trying to make her way out with Indra chasing after her.

"Clarke! Ssshh! Don't tell her I'm here! Hey! Kid! Sshh!" Indra hissed quietly but the blonde was too far ahead and running fast.

"Lexa your mom's here! Let's take a picture with her! Leexaa!.... AAAAaaaahhhh!!!"

Clarke shouted at the top of her voice as she tripped on the protruding roots of the nearby try.

////

_"Hey Lexa! Lexa! Look who I found!"_

Lexa and Anya turns around again at the maze and hears bustling in the bushes.

"Clarke is sure having fun isn't she?" Anya said.

_"Lexa your mom's here! Let's take a picture with her! Leexaa!...._

Lexa frowned and then rolled her eyes. Of course, her mom is here. Her mom thinks that she's that invisible for her daughter not to notice a video camera floating above the bushes. Lexa sighed until she heard a scream.

_"AAAAaaaahhhh!!!"_

The brunette immediately got to her feet and left Anya and photographers and followed where the noise was coming from. Thankfully, it was nearby. She stormed through the maze and found Clarke lying down on the grass rubbing her red ankle.

"Hey Lexa! I found your mom!" Clarke chirpily announced as if her ankle doesn't bother her at all. Indra tries to make an escape but the blonde got a tight grip on her wrist.

Lexa narrowed her eyes on her mother and whined, "Moooommm! What are you doing here?"

Indra looks up and chuckles uneasily. She showed her the video camera and said, "capturing the moment!"

Raven and Octavia emerged from the other end of the maze and gasped at Clarke's swollen ankle.

"Clarke, your ankle!" Octavia pointed out, that Clarke almost forgot about it.

"Oh!" She tried to stand up but lost balance. Lexa immediately came to her rescue and held her up.

"Can you walk?" The brunette asked.

Clarke tries but groaned in pain. Indra held the camera in front of couple with Lexa scowling at her.

"Mother! Can't you see we're in a predicament. Could you stop filming!" But obviously, Indra didn't listened to her.

"Carry her, Lexa. She can't walk," Raven instigated teasingly. 

"What?!" She was caught surprised by the suggestion. Lexa scanned the eager eyes of the people around her and when she landed on Clarke, who clearly, starting to avoid her eyes. She whispered under her breath, "you are so gonna regret this, Clarke."

Clarke widened her eyes and looks at Lexa who crouched in front of her and pulled her arms around her neck. "Hop on."

The blonde was starting to feel frightened by the threat but Lexa didn't gave her time to back out when she suddenly felt her entire body being lifted off the ground, piggybank style.

"Aawwww so sweet! Smile Lexa! Smile!..." Indra shouted from behind the camera as she backs away where ever Lexa was walking.

Lexa set her jaw straight and stares down to the camera lens and hissed, "you'll never see this camera again."

////

Clarke came bursting out in fit of laughter, attracting pairs of eyes on her direction. She held the camera on her hands and laughs some more.

"Hey Lexa. Lexa, you've got to watch this. It's so funny! Look at your face!" Clarke pulled on the girl's sleeves but Lexa pulled away from her. "Lexa... Come on. Watch this video with me..." She tugging and tugging until the brunette had had it.

She pulled the mask off and stared down on Clarke. "Can you keep it down, Griffin? I'm trying to sleep here. It's like you own the god damn plane!"

Clarke ignored her and showed her camera, "look look, mom secretly took a video of us while we're having the photoshoot. It's so funny! Look, watch."

Lexa grunted, squinting the bright light outside the window.  So she reached across Clarke and pulled down the window pane, put on the mask and tries to ignore Clarke's unrelenting pleads.

"Can you not sleep,Lexa? Please. Just watch this for a little while... Just for a short while," Clarke pouted but Lexa didn't made a move.

"I'm not as hyper as you are, Clarke. I don't care about the stupid video. Just stop talking to me," Lexa mumbled.

Clarke settled back down on her seat and put down the camera. Looking very disappointed.

"This is supposed to be our honeymoon. We're suppose to look so in love and having fun," she mumbled under her breath.

Lexa slightly tilted her head to Clarke's direction, hearing the sadness in the girl's voice. Feeling guilty for ignoring the girl for quite some time now, she tries to formulate a way to reciprocate the excitement that her wife was feeling.

_Wife... I'm still not used to that. God... I'm married to this idiot._

She pulls her hand up from under the blanket but then stopped abruptly when she suddenly felt her hair stood up from its ends.

"Mrs. Alexandria Woods...," Clarke mumbled so seductively, brushing her hand up on the brunette's arm and snakes under the blanket.

"Oh god...," Lexa shuddered away the feeling of being turned on in a very crowded plane and pushes away Clarke's roaming hands. "Stop it, Clarke!"

Clarke didn't backed away and leaned her head on her shoulders, "Stop sleeping, _wifey_. Your sexy wife is calling for you. Lexa... Lexa...Baaabbe..."

Lexa shuddered under the blanket, still fighting hard not to let her walls down. She gently shoulders away the blonde but Clarke still clung on.

"Could you imagine that, Lexa... Just think about the things that we've gone through to be together. Things that had happened, that made us so sure that we're meant to be together. Wow... We're fated to be together," Clarke grins sappily as she looks from the distance, imagining the life she had with Lexa before the wedding.

Lexa blindly tilted her head at her direction and grunted, "I'm having second thoughts."

Clarke lightly shoves the girl, "Hey! Don't tell me you're regretting it. I'm telling you, You can't refund me back to my mom. You can't just give me back like your clothes or books."

"Yes I can," she uttered softly, feigning a little amusement in her voice knowing that it will riled up the blonde.

She heard the blonde seemingly fuming on her side because she can hear her breathing haggardly. She then slowly let down her walls, even for a slight crack, "What I meant to say was, don't you have better things to do with your life? We have a couple more hours to get to our destination and the most important thing I need right now is sleep."

Clarke watches the girl uttering those words. Watching that soft lips moving in each syllables. A groan escaped her lips, "why do you have to sound so mean but still so cute..."

Lexa pursed her lips, tilting away to hide the ghostly smile on her lips. She felt a shift on her side and body heat was taking over her right side. She knew that Clarke is very close.

"Actually... The only I wanna do in my life is..." Lexa waited expectedly, not wanting to appear curious what were the next words be. " _You._ "

Lexa faced away from Clarke and smiled away widely. She knew she looks goofy smiling away but of course, she doesn't want to give Clarke the satisfaction and be all sappy about it.

"Idiot girl," she whispered, feeling her right part being bombarded by Clarke's unrelenting touch.

"Aaww... Lexa, come on. Enjoy the honeymoon with me. Do you wanna watch a movie? The plane plays a movie right? They have that huge screen in front of the cabin. I brought a lot of DVDs. Our wedding montage that Raven made. Everybody loves it!"

The smile on her lips disappeared, "That's a horror movie, Clarke. It's a video that's cursed whomever watched it. It will burst into flames once you played it."

Clarke frowned by the comment,"how could you be so mean! It's the most precious gift that a couple could receive!... Oh! I should ask them to play the video!"

Lexa blindly turn towards Clarke, "Hey, don't bother working crews on the plane. They have already have a lot on their plates dealing with people like you everyday. Plus, all the movies on the plane are saved on the computer. They don't have a DVD player."

"What? I thought we can watch whatever we want that's why I brought it. What am I gonna do with this?"

"Burn it." Lexa mumbled and shifted away - tugging closer on her blanket.

Clarke squinted her eyes at the brunette by the snarky remark.

_Hmph! I'll show you Lexa. I will make you so proud of me! I'm a Griffin. I will not go down without a fight!_

Carefully and discreetly, she hopped across Lexa's lap into the aisle and headed straight to the other cabin, carrying the camera bag. She reached the other side when a stewardess approached her and asked, "Excuse ma'am. This is the business class, I have to ask you to return to your seat."

She looks away from the woman and asked, "where is your captain? I need to speak with him." And went straight to the far end of the cabin where the pantry stood and a small door that says 'Cockpit'.

"Ma'am. Ma'am. I apologize but you can't be in here. This is only for the crew," the stewardess explained.

"This is wear the captain is right? The cockpit?" She then came knocking on the door when the stewardess held her wrist tightly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but the captain can't be disturbed."

"But I have to speak to you boss. I have something important to discuss with him," she urged, hugging the Camera bag to her chest, which the stewardess discreetly eyeing it suspiciously.

"Okay, ma'am. Just wait here. Don't knock. Don't press anything. I will call our senior cabin crew to talk to you okay? You can discuss with her." The woman quickly took the phone from the side of the pantry and made a call.

Seconds later, Clarke was ushered back to her cabin and stood by the small pantry between the business and economic class.

"What's going on?" the senior crew asked.

"She said she have a very important thing to discuss with the captain. But we can't disturbed him. Can you talk to her?"

The senior eyed Clarke who was surveying the entire crowd in front of her and hugging tightly on a bag.

"What is it about?"

"I don't know. She won't tell," the young flight attendant then whispered on her ears and pointed on the bag, "she's been holding on to that very tightly. It must be a bomb or something."

The senior widened her eyes and quickly approached the blonde. "Hi afternoon ma'am. I am the senior cabin crew of the plane. May I help you with anything?"

"Hi! Great! I've been waiting to talk to someone regarding a  _very_ important matter." Clarke stresses.

The senior, "may I ask first, what's in the bag?"

Clarke knotted her eyebrows and landed her eyes on the bag. "Oh!" She shoved the bag towards the cabin crew who cautiously backs away. "This!... This is the most important and precious thing in my entire life." She noticed that the women was looking at her suspiciously. 

_If I tell them straight away... They might refuse my request. Tsk!_

_But if I..._

"Did you see that beautiful girl over there? The one wearing the blue eye mask?" She nodded to her row. "You see, she-... she doesn't have long period of time left."

"Why?" The younger one asked.

Clarke blinked trying to make up a quick story, "because... You see, it's our honeymoon. It's our first trip together and might be our last."

"Why?" The senior presses on, still eyeing discreetly the 'bomb' bag.

"Because she's- she's sick! She have an expiration date and I can't stand here and not do anything!"

The younger one frowned in sadness,  "she did fell asleep the very moment the plane took off. What is her sickness?"

The blonde opened her mouth and blinked some more. Not quite sure what to answer, "it's um... the- the internal... congestion?.... Disease! It's  _very very_ rare. Like 1 to 1000 people have it and I'm afraid if I didn't grant her request she might be gone not letting people know how much she loves me."

The young one pouted but the senior was still suspicious.

_"Come on. Just let her request be granted."_ _One of the female passenger on the front row said._

Clarke widened her eyes and quickly uttered a thank you. Soon, the entire cabin cheered for Clarke to have the request be done so the senior had no choice but to abide.

////

Clarke carefully settled back on her seat and watches Lexa in case she suddenly wakes up.

_"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for flying with Polis Air. We have a request from one of our passengers with a dedication to Lexa. Please enjoy the video, as much as we will. Have a good day."_

Clarke clapped and watches the video footage of their wedding unfolds on the bigger screen in front of the cabin. Everyone was laughing and chuckling that got Clarke laughing as well.

Lexa shifted and woke up from her sleep, hearing laughters around her. She removed her mask and gasped at the scene before her. Clarke and her were kissing on the big screen and everyone was like 'aawww' and 'such a sweet couple!'

She gave Clarke a deadly glare, "you really are being too much."

_"Is that you and your wife?"_

A woman seated behind them leaned over and watches Lexa covers her head with the blanket grunting miserably.

"Yeah! My friend Raven made the video. It's great isn't?" Clarke said, feeling utterly proud.

"Oh yeah?" The woman nodded still having her eyes at Lexa's figure. "So she's the one who ate poop when she was younger."

Lexa made a mixture of exaggerated, annoyed and miserable grunt upon hearing the comment.

Clarke laughs and nodded aggressively, "Yes! Yes! Her mom said it might be the reason why she became a genius!"

The woman's eyes widened by the words.

" _Clarke,_ can't you keep it down! My head is getting worst as it is!" Lexa hissed quietly, glaring at the girl.

Clarke pouted and looks back at the woman, "she gets cranky when her head bothers her."

"Awww... Such a pity. Hey Macallan, she's not feeling well. Could you ask the flight stewardess if they have any paracetamol for headaches." The woman said to the man who was sitting beside her.

Macallan immediately stood up, "I will quickly get it for you."

"Thank you, hubby!"

"Wow. That's your husband? He's so nice," Clarke was astounded at how fast the guy get up and work it out.

"Yeah," the girl shrugs, "that's the deal with one sided love. They will do everything to make you happy. Although they know that they will suffer more."

"I know right!" the blonde babbled on, feeling the mutual understanding. She pouted at Lexa and said, "If it weren't for my initiative and aggressiveness, we wouldn't be married."

The woman squinted her eyes and smiles slyly, "how aggressive are you? Did you landed her on bed-..."

"WHAT?! No! No way!" Clarke was shocked by the assumption and shakes her head aggressively, "we haven't even did anything yet. We haven't reached that far yet."

The woman gasped and leaned over at Clarke's, "what? are you serious? so you mean you and your wife haven't done it yet? And you're already married? How conservative are you?"

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and wrung her fingers.

"Let me tell you, having sex is completely normal-..." Clarke tries to cover the girl's mouth but she backed away. "for a married couple!"

Lexa shifted on her seat, making Clarke to hiss under her breath, "each couple have their own way of making- making love to each other. Lexa and I will let nature takes it own course. We won't rush!" She defended whole-heartedly.

"But what if it didn't happened?"

Clarke glanced at Lexa's unmoved figure and thought of the anomalies.

_No, Clarke. Don't let that woman gets to you. Lexa loves you. It's not only about physical touch. It's more than that!_

"Different couples have different ways of being together. What do you know? You wouldn't understand what Lexa and I have!" She then quickly clung to the brunette's side and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Hmm. You're right. Although I have to tell you. There's a large percentage of couples splitting up after their honeymoon, realizing that they're not compatible with each other."

"What?!" Clarke whipped her head back at the information.

"It's true. I have a friend who got married few months ago and after their honeymoon they filed for a divorce."

"Divorce?!" Clarke looks back at Lexa and frowned. "No! That will never happen to Lexa and I. We love each other very much!"

_Yes! Lexa and I love each other very much! Nothing can separate us!_

_Right?..._

////

Clarke stole a quick glance at Lexa who have her arms folded and tapping her toes impatiently as they waited for their luggage by the belt. She took a step nearer and gently nudged the girl by the shoulders.

"Hey... Don't be mad anymore please? I was just using it to kill time."

Lexa glares at her and quietly puff. "I don't need my love life to be shown to a bunch of strangers."

Clarke pouted, "okay I'm sorry. I was just excited. Don't you think it's cute? Everyone was giving us their blessings!" When Lexa didn't made a move, she continued to plead, "Come on, Lexa. Don't be mad at me anymore?" giving her a puppy face,earning her a sigh from the brunette. "Plus, they wouldn't recognized you anyway. They wouldn't even remember you."

_"Hi!"_

_"Hello there! Aren't you two the couple from the video?"_

Clarke grins and nodded. Looking at the happy faces of a group of elderly women surrounding them.

 _"_ You're such a cute couple! Congratulations! And don't lose hope in fighting for survival, okay?" Patting Lexa on the back. Lexa frowned slightly and looks at Clarke questioningly, who suddenly looks away nodding ferociously.

"Yes, miracles will happen. So stay strong! Always be healthy!" One of the elder woman in green shirt said to Clarke.

"Yes! Miracles are everywhere! Miracles will happen. We will keep fighting. Our fight is not yet over!" She declared with fist high before bidding goodbyes to the group.

Clarke immediately ducks down when she met those green cold stare.

"Care to explain Clarke? I don't remember saying I'm losing hope in fighting for survival." When Clarke looks away uneasily, she pressed on, "what did you do this time, Clarke? Huh?"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" She lamented. "If I didn't tell them that. They won't play the video on the plane."

"So you told them that I was dying?" Lexa can't believe what she was hearing. The girl whom she's married to, announced to everyone that her life is on the line. And for what? For a bloody wedding video!

Clarke nodded.

"Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry-..."

_"Claaaarrkkee!"_

Clarke turns around and immediately turns away seeing none other than the girl that she had a 'chat' with on the plane.

"Clarke! It's me! Gina!" Gina faces Clarke and grins, "don't you remember me? I sat behind you and Lexa!"

When Clarke finally acknowledges her she asked, "so you were lying that Lexa was sick?"

Clarke pursed her lips and nodded.

She then faces the tall brunette. "Hi Lexa. I'm Gina Martin." Lexa gave a small nod and looks away. "Wow, Clarke. Your wife's really is beautiful and hot too!" Elbowing the blonde. "Lexa! It's nice to meet you!" Extending her arm but Lexa looks at it and walks off.

Clarke watched Lexa leave and called after her, "where are you going?"

Lexa turns around, looks at her and then Gina and said, "To the toilet."

"Then what about me? What about the luggage?"

"Then take the luggage and wait for me outside. The van should be coming soon to pick us up," with all said and done, Lexa quickly walked inside the washroom.

"Is she mad?" Gina asked.

"Yeah. Cause I played our wedding video on the plane," heaving the heavy luggage from the belt.

Gina tutted and folded her arms, "Don't worry about her. She'll come around and forget about it. So she's not really sick?"

"No."

"Hmm... Good to hear that." Seeing that Clarke was upset over the wife, she placed her arm over her shoulders and said, "why don't we leave first? Lexa can handle herself. Let's go out and take some pictures! Have fun! Come on!" Pulling her hands.

////

"1, 2, 3. Cheese!" Macallan counted, pointing the camera at them.

Gina and Clarke made some actions and poses some more for the camera.

"You know, you and Lexa really have a different relationship," Gina commented, looking at Clarke from top to bottom. "Although... I'm curious...," folding her arms, "How can a girl like you get a girl like Lexa?"

Clarke looks at herself from top to bottom before meeting Gina, "what do you mean?"

"You know, the dumb one always gets the smart ones and if they're lucky a complete package of hotness," Gina shrugs nonchalantly, "I have a friend who has exactly situation as you and she isn't exactly the smartest tool in the tool shed and yet, she still managed to fish a very smart, talented, beautiful and hot wife. I don't get it." Studying Clarke again. "Did you drugged her?"

_Why is everyone thinking that I drugged Lexa? Can't they just accept the fact that Lexa and I are in love._

"No! We love each other." Pushing the conversation away from her, she nodded at Macallan who's busy with the camera, "how did you and your husband meet?"

"Oh me and Macallan? I moved to town to study and I met him. He fell head over heels for me. That's it-... Hey it's that the shuttle bus?"

"I think it is." Macallan said as he quickly grabbed their luggage and hailed for ride.

The shuttle bus stopped in front of them and the driver started speaking in some weird language.

"What- what is he saying?" Clarke asked. "Do you understand Trigedasleng?"

"No," Gina replied. "Macallan say something!" pushing the boy towards the driver.

"Uh... Um... sis osir au...," Macallan stuttered, the driver nodded seemingly understanding what was said, "hotel? Ride?"

"Yes!" The driver exclaimed and ushered them to come on in.

"Yes! He said yes!" Clarke said and followed Gina and Macallan up the bus. "What about Lexa? What's taking her so long?" She poked her head out of the window and scanned the vicinity but there was no brunette in sight. "Where are you Lexa?" She was about to step out of the bus when the driver stepped on the accelerator and drove away from the bus stop.

"Wait! Wait! Driver!" The driver looks at her and started saying words that she can't understand. "Wife! Airport! My wife! Stop! Stop!" But the driver didn't stopped and was just looking at her funnily. "Gina! Macallan! Help me!"

Macallan quickly went to help and tries to communicate with the driver but they were already by the express way and they were moving fast and further way from the airport.

"Macallan! You have to ask him to go back to the airport. We can't leave Lexa behind!" Clarke whined anxiously, when the bus promptly hits the break with the driver shouting incomprehensible words at the white van that suddenly blocked their way.

_"HOD OP! Hod op!"_

Her heart jumped in her chest upon seeing Lexa running towards the bus with her arm raised high. She then banged on the door and let herself in and dragged Clarke along with their luggage out of the vehicle.

"Moba, brother...." Lexa made a quick conversation with the driver and Clarke, Gina and Macallan were staring at her with wide open mouths.

"Wow, Clarke. I didn't know Lexa can speak Trigedasleng so well! Amazing!" Gina gasped in astonishment.

"Let's go, Clarke," pulling the girl out of the bus and into the white van.

////

Clarke was quiet. Lexa was quiet. Clarke watches the elevator dings as they reached their floor and walks quietly to their hotel room. They settled down with their bags and she watches Lexa opens the balcony door and stepped out.

She gasped, "Wow... This looks amazing!" stumbling out of the open space. 

They were on the top floor and the balcony overlooks the entire beach and mountains. There was nothing but blue waters glistening under the sun and umbrellas standing by sand. There was a swimming pool below and short walk that stretches towards the beach.

The strong breeze hit Clarke's face and a smile automatically appeared on her face. She opens her eyes and found a pair of green eyes watching her. She took a step forward and played with the hem of the girl's blouse.

"I'm really sorry, Lexa. Don't be mad at me please? I was just trying to make our honeymoon memorable, you know. Cause you'll never know... This might be our last-.."

"What is that girl feeding you?" Lexa looks away as Clarke looks up to her. "Forget about her, Clarke. Whatever she's saying it's not true." Meeting the girl's eyes, she pulled Clarke closer to her chest and pecks her on the forehead.

The girl smiles widely, hugging tightly onto the taller girl's body. Engulfing her familiar scent that she loves the most. "I'm really sor-..."

"Sshh... Stop apologizing. That's the only thing I kept hearing since we landed." Lexa took a deep breath and sigh at the beauty that surounds her - and the includes Clarke.

Nothing beats this moment right here. Clarke knew that she shouldn't easily believe in stories that will only hinder her relationship with Lexa. She knew what the girl truly feels for her and can't doubt that. Knowing that Lexa can be hard to tame. Knowing also that it is hard for the girl to let down her walls and be herself but Lexa did it  _for her._ And she's forever grateful to be that special someone for Lexa. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

_"Claaaaaarrrrkkeeee!"_

Clarke and Lexa stood rigid and slowly turns around to the next room balcony.

"Gi- Gina!... You're here....," Clarke stumbled.

Macallan emereged behind the girl and nodded at them awkwardly, "Hi Clarke. Hi Lexa."

Lexa smiled tightly and looks away.

"Oh would you look at that! We're neighbours! How exciting!" Gina clapped and grins so widely.

Macallan looks away and mumbled under his breath, "no wonder you wanted to switch rooms."

Lexa caught the words and arched her brow up at the couple. Shaking her head, she walked back inside the room, leaving Clarke to deal with the overly friendly woman.

"Gina... I didn't know you'll be staying here." Clarke said uneasily.

Gina craned her neck and followed Lexa's figure disappearing inside the room.

"I know right! What a coincidence!"

"Hey, Gina. I'll just head out to confirm our booking at the restaurant. I'll be right back, okay? I'll bring you your favorite drink too," Macallan said and Gina pulled him for a hug.

"You're the best, Macallan."

Clarke watches Macallan left and said, "Hey your husband is so sweet!"

"I know!" Gina leaned over the balcony and ties to sneak a peek inside the room. "Lexa's not bad too."

Clarke follows her eyes and smiles sappily. "I know."

"Hey, do you wanna exchange partners for a while?"

Clarke steps back, "No way!" Can't believe what the woman was inserting. 

Gina laughs, "I was just joking!"

Swallowing hard, suddenly feeling threatens by the woman, she excused herself, "I'll head in first."

"Okay! I'll see you around, Claaarrkee..."

////

Lexa walks from a distance and watches Clarke happily running around on the sand. She smiles subtly at how child like her wife is. She still not used to it being around Clarke so much. Being at close proximity with her. Being to touch her and talks to her about things that bothers her. What she thinks and most importantly, what she feels.

A month filled with ups and downs. A month filled with Clarke acting as if she's the best wife there is. She never felt loved before and it's all because of Clarke.

_It's all because of her._

"Hey Lexa! Look! A starfish!"

She jogged towards empty space beside the girl and observed the sea creature. The small sea star was under the water within a pot hole on a rock. Lexa looks at Clarke who was grinning and smiling, it made her heart swell.

"Did you know that starfish have eyes?" Lexa asked, seeing those blue eyes meeting hers.

"Really? Where?"

"In each arm," she pointed at the tips of the 5 arms.

"Woah, it has 5 eyes?"

"Yeah. It's not like human eyes or any animals that you see. And they don't see clearly as we do but they have eye spots that can detect any light and dark."

"Fascinating," Clarke mumbled, looking closer to the small baby starfish. "Try to imagine a starfish with 40 arms! They'll have 40 eyes!" She laughs, as Lexa watches her with interest.

Lexa pecked her on the cheeks, "Come on." She carefully guided Clarke off the rock and walks further to the beach. The sun was high up in the sky and it was a beautiful breathtaking moment. When all of a sudden...

_"Cllaaaaarrkkee... Leexxaaa!"_

Clarke shut her eyes for a brief moment before turning around.

"Gina! You're here.  _Again."_

Gina ran towards them with Macallan lagging behind.

"Of course! I've been searching all over the place for the both of you."

"Gina... You ran really fast...," Macallan tried to catch his breath, licking his lips.

"Are you okay, Macallan?" Clarke asked.

He showed an 'ok' sign as he took a little rest.

"Hey let's play water game!" Gina invited.

"Oh...," Clarke looks at Lexa, who was obviously very reluctant. "Lexa?"

"Whatever."

////

"Woohh!!! Great job, Clarke!" A huge man with a very chiseled body figure suddenly lifted Clarke by the waist and shouted, "wooohh!"

Clarke flailed her arms and legs around and safely landed on the baby sized pool. Lexa flared her nostril and splashed some water on the guy. "Hey, that's my wife."

The man raised his hands in surrender and get ready again for the ball. Lexa took the hit on the volleyball and accidentally slipped on the slipper tiled floor of the pool, and landed on one of the female players.

"I'm sorry...," quickly standing up.

"It's okay," the woman smirks until Clarke showed up and pulls Lexa away from her.

Lexa couldn't contain her smile at how easily jealous Clarke is. Pushing the thought aside, she positioned again for the in coming ball and Clarke managed to take a hit but then bounced back on the net.

Lexa automatically scowls, showing her competitive side. They were already 2 points down and they're losing. "Clarke why don't you sit by the side. We can handle from here."

"But-..." She stopped at mid-sentence, meeting that stern eyes from Lexa. "Okay," she pouted.

She sat by the edge of the pool and watches Gina switch team and waves at Lexa.

"Hmph! Why did she even switched place? Her husband is on the other side." Clarke grumbled under her breath, when out of nowhere another white ball hit Gina on the head.

"Ouw!" The girl groaned, rubbing her head. "Where did that came from?"

Lexa looks around but sees no one playing any volleyball too. Ignoring it, they continued with the game. They were already 1 point down and Gina smacked the in coming ball and landed against Lexa.

"Ooopps...," Gina bit her lips and stares at Lexa for quite some time before getting up from the shallow water.

Clarke sneered under her breath, "the conniving little twat!"

Another white ball shoots out of nowhere and hit Gina directly on the head  _again._ And this time she landed back on the water, groaning in pain. "Oouuww my head..."

Macallan ran for her and carried her out of the water and onto the beach chair. "Honey, are you alright?"

Lexa looks around and found a family of three walking away real fast.

////

Clarke sneaked behind Lexa and snakes herself between the railing and the girl's arms. Lexa was surprised but didn't made a move.

"I'm the king of the world! You jump! I jump!" Clarke shouted at the top of lungs as the yatch sped away into the sea.

Lexa smirked, "you think you're Rose?" shaking her head, she peeled away from Clarke and stood beside her. When she noticed a family of blondes at the far corner of the yatch taking pictures. "Hey Clarke," and pointed at the sea below.

"Dolphins! Oh my god! Look look Lexa, they're jumping!" Clarke immediately took out her phone and snaps a picture of it. "Hey Lex, stood by the railing I'll take a photo of you and the dolphins.

Lexa reluctantly moved and avoided in looking at the camera. Clarke appeared displeased.

"Smile, Lexa. Look here."

The brunette didn't even bothered and looks at the family again, taking pictures.

"If you don't wanna take pictures. You could just say so," Clarke frowned putting down her phone. Lexa sighed and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Hey if you're done with the pictures. Let's get out of here." Clarke didn't answered, "You don't have to worry about the pictures. It's all covered."

"What do you mean?"

_"Cllaaaaaarrrkkeee... Leeexxaaa!"_

Both girls shut their eyes in great annoyance by the familiar voice. They both look up and saw Gina and Macallan waving at them by the dock. Lexa gave a small wave and encouraged Clarke to do the same.

"Oh god..." Clarke whined internally.

////

Clarke removes her goggles and mouthpiece, "Lexa! Look at this!" She turns around and found Lexa near the shore talking to Gina. She splashed some water at their direction in irritation, "Gina again. Where is her husband? Why aren't she with her husband?"

////

"Hey Lexa! Wow you're a really good swimmer! Could you teach me? I've never gone snorkeling before," Gina ran into the water and meet Lexa in two piece bikini.

"Oh... Gina...," Looking around, looking for the blonde girl. "Where's Macallan?"

"Oh he doesn't know how to swim. He'll only drown. Come on! Teach me!" She pulled Lexa deeper into the water.

/////

"Where are they going? Tsk!" Clarke stood up from the shallow water and immediately assessed her outfit to Gina. She pouted at her tank top and shorts whereas, Gina flaunting her two piece white bikini to her wife. "Why is she wearing so less?"

_And why are you wearing so 'more', Clarke. Show them your body! Flaunt your junk!_

"You've got this Clarke. You've got this locked down and sealed!" She chanted over and over again until she got enough courage to remove her tank top and go up the shore looking for Lexa. But by the time she reached the shoreline the two girls were nowhere to be seen.

She saw Macallan by the beach chairs, "Macallan where's your wife?"

"With Lexa. She's teaching her how to swim." Macallan said.

"Where could they be?" craning her neck, they were nowhere to be found.

"There they are," he pointed at the far end of the beach, "the one with the white bikini."

Clarke dumped her goggles on the sand and sat grudgingly, shooting lasers at the girl in the white bikini.

"Hey! Don't you worry about Gina? She's spending way too much time with Lexa."

Macallan looks up and smiles slightly.

"Aren't you gonna do something about it?" Clarke presses on.

"As long as Gina is happy, I'm happy. She's married to me and shared a vow that can never be broken." He said, looking into the distance.

"As long as she's happy... Even if she's having fun with someone else?"

"Um... I'm sorry, Clarke. I know that my Gina seemed to cling onto your Lexa," scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Don't you get jealous?" The blonde asked.

"Honestly, I'm a little worried about Lexa. She's just too perfect. I like Gina for a very long time. It wasn't easy to get her to marry me but now that we are. I'm very satisfied where I am now. How could I ask for more from her?... Did you know I chased after her for 8 years?" He shrugs. 

Clarke snapped her head at him. "8 years?!" She immediately sat down beside Macallan, sending the beach chair to lose balance and toppled over.

"Sorry. Sorry. Are you okay, Clarke?" Macallan helped her get up from the sand and sat back down on the chair.

"8 years? Are you serious? Wow. That's long. I completely understand you. I chased after Lexa for a long time too!" Clarke shared, feeling the gratifying feeling of finally talking to someone who shared the same experience.

"Really? How long?"

"5 years or so," she replied.

Macallan grins, "glad we're on the same boat then." Sending Clarke to laugh along with him.

"I can't believe that I'm finally with my knight in shining armor," Clarke sighs, watching the two figures in the water.

"Lexa being surrounded by my beautiful Gina. I'm quite worried. What if Lexa falls for her?" He uttered softly, as if trying to hide the fact that he's scared. He watches from the distance as Gina clung onto Lexa's back.

"What? What are you talking about? There's no way that Lexa would fall for your conniving wife."

"What? Conni-... I'm sorry, Clarke but I'm not liking the word that you used to describe my wife. For your information, Gina is not conniving. She's truthful and honest." Macallan strikes back.

"Really? Then prove it! Tell her to stop stealing someone else's partner!" Clarke rebutted flinging her arms in the air, gesturing at the two figures from a far. "And Lexa likes girls that are my types and not some Gina!"

"You're right! Lexa does have an _unusual taste_ with women!" Quickly, turning away from Clarke.

Clarke stood from her seat and berated some more, "You! You don't think I know that you're insulting me! How dare you!"

Macallan stood up and shouted, "I'm not! Take a good look at Gina. She's beautiful, smart and has a great body. It would impossible for  _anyone_ not to like her!"

"So what are you saying huh?" Shoving the guy, "I'm not sexy enough? Huh? For your information, Lexa is not as dense as you are! She looks at what's inside and not outside!"

"Obviously! Look at you! You're blown up. Look at Gina. Oh God... Perfect body like an hour glass!" Macallan fought back, doing the shape of an hour glass with his hands.

"Take back what you said! Lexa will never like Gina!" Clarke pushed Macallan harder but ended falling onto the sand when Macallan evaded her. "Get back here!"

////

Lexa stood up from the water and heard shouting. She looks at the distance and saw Clarke chasing after Macallan, seemingly laughing and smiling. She felt her fists tightened.

"Hey Lexa, come on. Let's go further," Gina pushes, clinging onto the girl's shoulders.

Lexa shakes her off for the dozenth times because the girl is becoming too clingy and touchy for her own comfort.

Gina stopped and followed the girl's line of vision. "Look at that. They sure are having fun without us."

////

"Say your sorry, Clarke! Say it!" Macallan was now chasing after her.

Clarke ran around in circles, "No! Gina is conniving and you know it!"

"She's not! I like her! Stop saying that she is! Lexa will like her whether you like it not! She's that likable!"

"Lexa will  _never_ like her! She's not her type! Lexa only likes me!"

Clarke tries to ran away but she accidentally tripped on the sand and Macallan caught up with her. She tried to ran away but he scooped her up onto his shoulder and brought her near the water.

"Say that you're sorry or I will drop you to the water! Say it! Say you're sorry!" Macallan shouted, slowly slipping Clarke from his grip.

"No! Never! Lexa will never like Gina! I will never say sorry!"

////

Gina watches them and pouted, she grabs Lexa arm and pulled her deeper into the water.

"Let's leave them be, Lexa. Let's go deeper into the water."

Lexa yanked her arm free and walks away, "you go and get your husband. I'm leaving."

Lexa tore through the water and into the shore, taking off her wet tank top revealing her black bikini, She barked after the blonde who was now lying on the water.

"Clarke!"

Clarke and Macallan whipped their heads at the brunette who seemed pretty pissed off.

"Lexa."

"Let's go!" She barked once more, giving Macallan a cold stare before heading back to the direction of the hotel.

Clarke pushes Macallan away from him and ran after the girl. "Lexa! Wait for me!"

////

Clarke stood stiffly beside Lexa in the elevator. She stole a glance at Lexa's stoic face but her heavy breathing was breaking her mask. Her blue eyes blinks and landed on the girl's black bikini top, rising up and down - as if Lexa just ran a mile.

_I had never seen her wearing like this before. Oh gosh... She looks so hot._

_No, Clarke! Get your head out of the gutter! This is Lexa!_

_Focus, Clarke. Focus._

"You're staring, Clarke." Lexa said monotonously.

Clarke snapped her head straight and swallowed hard.

"No, I wasn't," she denied, ignoring the look that Lexa was giving her.

  
"Saw something you like?"

_That line again. Of course, I do, Lexa! I always do!_

Clarke didn't answered. The elevator door dinged and opened at their floor. The blonde felt her hand being dragged away into their room where Lexa slammed the door shut and pinned her against the door.

"Lexa?" She asked cautiously and little bit afraid because she was hurting.

Lexa leaned against her forehead and sighs heavily - loosening on her grip. "Don't do it again, Clarke."

Clarke was confused at what she was talking about but Lexa already made a move for the bathroom before she could even ask. 

"Don't wet the carpet and the bed," Lexa called behind her before closing the door behind her.

Clarke blinks and followed onto the girl's instruction. So she removed her wet shorts and shirt and put it inside a plastic bag as she waits for the brunette to come out of the bathroom. She tied her damp hair into a messy bun and walked up to the balcony and engulfed the beauty surrounding her.

////

_Relax, Lexa. That's nothing. You saw nothing. There's nothing's going on between Clarke and Macallan._

_Clarke likes guys too..._

"No! Lexa! Stop it!" Lexa raked her hair as she allowed the cold water shower over her. "This is your honeymoon. Clarke is yours."

She quickly stepped out of the shower and dried herself before covering her naked body with the bathrobe. Lexa stepped out of the bathroom and called for Clarke.

"Clarke, I'm out-..." She stopped at her tracks and saw the yellow bikini that Clarke was wearing. She felt her throat swallowed hard involuntarily as her eyes roamed the girl's body from top to bottom.

"Lexa?"

Lexa snapped away and busied herself on her luggage. "Go shower. We will be late for dinner." Once she hears the door closes, she finally let go the breath that she had been holding. "Clarke, you're gonna be the death of me."

/////

He was lying on the bed. A bed that he doesn't even own. A bed that thousands of people laid down to sleep or do whatever they pleases with it. He was staring on the ceiling. Watching shadows chasing after each other.

He groaned, "I've been lying here for days. I've travelled out but never seen any other place... Besides from the hotel room. How miserable can I be?"

Finn miserably rolled off the bed and landed on his butt. "I guess I better buy dinner." And walked out of the hotel room like a walking zombie.

////

"I travelled out and only able to eat convenient store food. How miserable can I be?" Finn mumbled to himself.

He took a bite on the sandwich and walk towards the bustling board walk by the beach. He isolated himself into the quieter side with less people and watches the waves crashes into the shore.

He sips from his juice box and sighs, "what's the point of giving me a break from the academy when I can't even still focus." He leaned against the wooden railing and took a heavy deep breath.

"Claaaaarrrrkkkeeee!!!.... CClllaaaarrrkkkeeee!!!!" He shouted into the night, as tears came rolling down his cheeks.

////

_"Claaaaarrrrkkkeeee!!!"_

Clarke snapped her head up from the table and looks around.

"What?" Lexa asked.

"Did you hear that? I just heard my name."

Lexa smirks, "you're just imagining. Gina's not calling your name."

Clarke pouted at her, knowing that she's toying with her. She scans the menu again until...

_"Claaarrkkee... Leeexxaa"_

The couple looks up from each other and saw the mutual understanding.

Gina sat down beside Lexa when Clarke immediately stood up, "Uh Gina Gina! Sit here. Sit with Macallan. I'll sit beside Lexa."

Lexa looks up and saw the look on Clarke's face. She looks away into the stage and smiles discreetly.

"What are you guys having?" Macallan asked, flipping through the menu.

"Seafood, obviously," Lexa said with a hint of sarcasm.

Macallan looks up but Lexa ignores him and watches the tribal dance by the group named The Grounders.

The waiter came by, took their order and they waited patiently and awkwardly.

////

Half way through dinner, one of the grounder tapped Macallan on the shoulder and ushered him to the stage. The man was talking in Trigedasleng that Lexa had to translate it for him.

"He wants you to go up on stage and learn their tribal dance."

"Oh... No, No, No thank you," He waved away but Gina pushes him.

"This is your chance Macallan. Show they what you've got! Come on!" Gina pushes him off his chair and cheered for him.

All three girls watches Macallan awkwardly stepped on stage with loud applauses around them. The music starts and the grounders starts teaching him the moves.

////

Lexa spotted another family wearing dresses and very red hair. She squinted her eyes and focus on the face. She can't believe it. They're wearing a dress in public. And to add on that a wig and make up!

The girl starts to snicker by herself as she kept glancing at the table behind Gina.

////

Clarke felt a shift on her side. She looks at Gina who have her eyes glued on Macallan on stage - smiling and laughing happily. Meanwhile, Lexa...

_Lexa's looking at Gina... Why is she smiling? Why is she snickering?_

She looks at Gina who obviously is more prettier and sexier than her. She never felt so conscious and low for the longest time.

_Maybe Macallan was right. Maybe Lexa's falling for Gina. If she did..._

_Who do I have left with?_

////

 

"I'm back again. On the same bed. Where thousands of people had slept and don't know what else they do with it," Finn grumbled under his breath and rolled around the bed.

He made a one last roll and landed hard on the carpeted floor. He stares again on the dark ceiling and sighs - as if death is coming for him soon.

"Now I'm on the floor. A dirty floor... Where are you Clarke? It's been a month ever since you married that jerk! She will never love you like I do! She will  _never!_ I will love you with all my heart and soul! Can't you see that, Clarke? Can't you?!"

He rolled again around the floor, groaning.

"Claaaaarrrrkkkeeee!!!"

////

_"Claaaaarrrrkkkeeee!!!"_

Clarke snapped her head up, "did someone called my name?"

She looks around the vicinity of their hotel bathroom and shakes her head. She stares at her reflection and slowly travels down to her new outfit. She suddenly felt shy and self-conscious.

"Oh my god, mom..."

_***A week ago*** _

"Hey, Clarke!" Indra stepped inside her room with Abby tailing behind. She handed over a paper bag with a pink ribbon sealing it closed. "Here's a honeymoon gift for you!"

Indra elbowed Abby playfully as they watched Clarke opens it and had a shock of her life.

"Mom!" Both ladies snap their heads to her.

"Did you liked it?" Indra asked excitedly, "I told you she'll like it, Abby! Oh Lexa is gonna be sooo turn-..."

Abby immediately covered her best friend's mouth and smiles at Clarke, "just enjoy your honeymoon, okay honey?"

"Yes! Enjoy it if you know what I mean," waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Clarke pulled out the night gown and frowned. Stretching the net like material.

"Oh it's a special kind of night gown. A night gown that I'm sure Lexa will appreciate." Indra continue with Abby sighing beside her.

"But a night gown made out of a see through material?" Clarke blinks, "the gown shouldn't be made like this to sleep on."

"Oh wasn't meant for sleeping on," Indra winked, making Abby to smack her right on the head.

"That's my daughter, Indra," Abby reprimanded.

////

_Okay, this is the night, Clarke. The night that you have been waiting for. Give her all you've got. Make her beg for more! You've got this, Griffin!_

"You're ready, Clarke! Let's go!"

Clarke stepped out of the bath and slowly crept onto the bed upon seeing Lexa sitting by the desk beside it.

"Hey Lexa..." She called out seductively but the brunette hardly grunted as a reply.

She was buried on her books, busy scribbling notes. Clarke frowned and tapped her on her shoulder but Lexa hardly looks at her.

She tries again, "Hey babe...," biting her lips to attract the girl's attention but it was on vain. "Babe..."

When nothing works, Clarke laid down on the bed and pouted.

"Is the fire's gone?" She asked, staring at the ceiling.

Lexa finally looks at her wife and gasped internally at what she was wearing.

_Seriously, Clarke. You're gonna be the death of me._

She kneeled on the floor and leaned over Clarke's head. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

Clarke looks at those green eyes and sadly say, "are you not attracted to me anymore? Do you still like me?" turning away, not wanting to see look on Lexa's face for confirmation.

Lexa sighed and nuzzled her nose on the girl's cheek. "Whatever Gina told you it's not true."

Those blues found the greens," really?"

A sigh again reached her ears, as Lexa caresses her cheek and then her lips. She saw how those eyes roamed her body. How it lit up and then stares back down on her with hunger. The look that she loves was still there. It was never gone. It was just covered by other things but it was still there.

"I love you, Clarke."

Clarke smiles as she felt Lexa's lips on her forehead.

"I love you too, Lexa. So much."

Lexa stares at those blue eyes, suddenly feeling her heart quickening. The anticipation was killing her. The wondering eyes. The unspoken words. Her hands starts to roam. Her lips were eager to meet those sweet lips of the blonde.

Lexa leaned forward when-...

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** _

Both girls looks at the hallway with Clarke grunting and Lexa smirking by her reaction. Lexa went and opened the door and found Macallan panicking.

"Macallan it's late. What are you doing here?" Lexa asked.

"It's Gina. She- She's not feeling well. She's having a stomachache. She can't get up. Please help us." He begged.

Lexa looks at Clarke who made a quick change and left for the other girl.

////

"Ouww...," Gina leaned forward, groaning in pain.

Lexa watches her and checks for any more crucial symptoms.

"Are you vomiting?" She asked.

Gina shakes her head.

"Then I guess it wasn't the food that you ate. Since Macallan is okay."

"I wanted to bring her to the hospital but I don't know Trigedasleng. You're our only hope, Lexa. She said you're a genius. So I thought maybe you can help us." Macallan informed her.

Clarke stood by the sideline watching Lexa and Gina interacting. Folding her arms, she was looking very annoyed even though she does felt bad for Gina. She does look pale and dehydrated. The memory of Charlotte's situation came coming back to her.

"Okay. I will check your stomach if anything's painful. You have to let me know," Lexa reached for Gina's stomach when Clarke grabbed her hand.

"Wait, wait. You're not a doctor, Lexa. Why are you touching her?" Clarke suddenly said.

Lexa gave Clarke a stern eyes. "Clarke, Gina needed help. I know what I'm doing. You're becoming a nurse. You should be more comfortable with this...," seeing that doleful blue eyes. Lexa turns away and mumbled softly, "if you're gonna be jealous, Clarke. If you don't trust me. Then I don't think we can be together."

Clarke opened her mouth to rebut but when she saw Lexa's hand over Gina's stomach, something within her snapped. Just waiting for it explode. So she pursed her lips and looks away.

"Did you already had your period?" Gina nodded, "Then..." She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it over to Clarke. "Clarke, you should know all of this medicine. There's a pharmacy across the street. Help me grab this." She handed her a few dollar bills and noticed that Clarke wasn't looking at her. "Clarke..."

But Clarke already left for the door.

Lexa watches her wife storms out of the room and sighs. 

"I should go after her," Macallan offered. Lexa and Gian suddenly looks at him.

"Why should you?" Gina suddenly asked.

"I'm afraid something might happen to her. Lexa can look after you for a bit since she knows what she's doing,"

Lexa watches Macallan left the room, ignoring the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

After half an hour of silence, Gina watches her and commented.

"Why are you so cold towards, Clarke?"

The brunette looks at Gina who seemed to suddenly perks up.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" She asked,  starting to see the true color of Gina.

Gina sat up right and moved closer to Lexa, "Actually, I wasn't really sick. I just wanna spend time with you."

The stoic look on her face was on and she stares at Gina, not letting the girl know what she's truly feeling. Which was sick and revolting disgust over the girl.

"So you lied at being sick to get me alone?" Lexa asked, seeing that tall figure by the door listening to their conversation.

"Yes. I really think that we're suitable for each other, Lexa. If I had met you before Clarke did. I'm pretty sure we would be together!" Pulling on the girl's arm into bed with her.

Lexa had had it. She yanked her arm free and stares down at Gina. "If I had met you before Clarke. I will still  _never_ be with you. And don't you compare yourself to Clarke because she's better than you."

Gina frowned completely offended, "why are you and Macallan likes defending Clarke? What does she have that I don't have?"

"A good heart," Lexa simply stated as she stood up and looks at the man approaching.

_"So you were just faking it?"_

Gina whipped around and found Macallan shaking in anger. "Macallan!"

Lexa quickly got to her feet and asked him, "Where's Clarke?"

"I can't find her, I'm sorry, Lexa."

She shakes her head and briskly walks off, when she felt a strong tug on her arm. "Lexa wait! Why are you looking for Clarke? You don't even like her! You're so cold and mean to her! Why?!"

For the last time, Lexa pulled her arm free and watches Macallan lifted Gina off the ground and throws her over the bed. "Why?! Lexa! Tell me why?!"

"STOP IT, GINA! YOU'RE MY WIFE! Open you're eyes!" Macallan suddenly came out exploding on the girl's face, making Gina stunned in fear. "I don't  _ever_ wanna see you chasing after someone else's partner!"

Gina nodded quickly, obeying whatever was throwing at her. It was new to her sight. The sweet and romantic Macallan was replaced by a heated and angry one. She suddenly felt afraid.

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes," gina replied softly.

Lexa closed her eyes and made an exit. It's clear that two have to deal with their own issues and so does she. But first she have to find Clarke first.

"Where are you again, Clarke? Why are you always making me come and find you? Ugh!" Lexa ran into the hallway when she realized that she can't find Clarke on her own. She needed help. So she turns back around and pounded hard on one of the doors.

"Housekeeping!"

_**Pound! Pound! Pound!** _

"Housekeeping!"

_**Pound! Pound! Pound!** _

The door swung open.

"Hello, mother!" Lexa greeted coldly.

Indra widened her eyes in shock. "Gustus! We've got company!"

"Sis!" Charlotte emerged from behind Indra and hugged her.

Gustus almost stopped at his tracks seeing the red eyes of her daughter. "Lexa! What a surprise! We didn't' know you're having a holiday here too!"

"I know! I was surprised too! Seeing you throwing balls at Gina and taking secret pictures of Clarke and I while tailing us around since day one! You're being so ridiculous!"

"We were just helping you with your relationship with Clarke! That Gina girl is getting on my nerves, honey!" Indra puffed.

"I don't have time for this. Clarke is missing. I need your help and search for her. Let's go!"

"What?!" Gustus and Indra shouted in unison and quickly stepped out of the hotel room with Charlotte and followed Lexa out of the hotel.

/////

"Wait... I've seen this building before."

Clarke turns around and found another building that looks exactly the same.

"Why are they all the same?!!" She whined, raking her hair out of her face.

She walked up to another intersection and turn right, she tried to spot where was the hotel again but it was nowhere to be seen. Lexa had told her that it's just across the street but there was no pharmacy so she walked a little and next thing she knew she's walking to a dead end street and when she walked back, she's lost.

_Why do I always get lost? No matter how hard I tried to remember the place, the building, the name. I always ended up losing my way!_

"Aaarrgghhh!" She grunted loudly until a guy in a leather vest with tattoos scaling up and down his arm and neck approached her.

Clarke backs away cautiously not comprehending what the guy was saying. It was all foreign language to her.

"No! Get away from me!" She shouted at him and ran for another street but the guy was still following her. Calling for her in weird names.

Clarke made a huge right turn then left turn into another street. It was almost deserted, it was after all, after midnight when she left the hotel. She walks briskly and thought she finally lost the guy. But when she turns around the guy was there still following her. Still calling her with words that doesn't make any sense.

"Why is he following me?!"

_Is he gonna kidnap me? For ransom? I've seen documentaries about foreigners being kidnapped for ransom! Is he... Gonna rape me?! NO! NO, Clarke! Get that thought out of your head! Arrghh!_

"Leeexxaaa!!! Where are you?!!!"

/////

Finn sat down on the bench outside the convenient store and mourn over the lost of her love. His one true love and it's all because of Lexa. He slumped his head over his arms and groaned in misery.

"Claaarrkkee... I miss you! Why did you have to leave me?!"

He finally looks up and saw the stars twinkling in the night sky. Smiling a little because stars always reminds her of the blonde. How it shines so bright, almost blinding him. He got up from the bench and decided to walk back to the hotel after buying drinks for himself. When he noticed a glimmer of gold across the busy street.

Finn blinks and rubs his eyes.

_Clarke?.... Is that Clarke? No it can't be. She can't be here._

He laughs to himself again because yet, again his eyes were playing tricks on him. Just the other day he thought he saw Clarke by the beach, inside a restaurant and at the hotel lobby. But when he blinks she's gone.

Shaking his head to clear away the fogginess, he continued to walk down the street.

/////

Lexa grunted aggravatingly, desperately looking for the blonde girl.

_Where the hell are you, Clarke? Goddamit!_

She watched her parents and little sister from across the street asking strangers after strangers. While she ran here and there, trying to carefully detailed her wife's appearance to a language that hadn't spoken in years. The brunette was then directed to the Police station which was just down the street. 

The night was getting late and very soon the sun will rise. They had been spending the entire night searching and even the hotel staff was going on a search party. The last resort for her was the police. So she trudged up the stairs and pulled open the dimly lit lobby and saw a huge burly man talking to... 

"CLARKE!" 

Clarke whipped her head and a waved her relief washed over her. 

"Lexa!" She pounced on the girl, sending Lexa to stumble back. 

"Clarke, are you okay? What happened? Where were you?" She hugged her tighter than ever, finally feeling her fast beating heart to calm down. 

The huge burly man approached them both and starts talking in a different language. Clarke frowned at him as he talks to Lexa. They seemed to be having a mutual understanding. After a minute of conversation, Lexa wheeled Clarke out of the station. 

"Clarke...," hugging her again, feeling her beaten legs and exhaustion kicking in. "I thought I lost you. Where did you go?!" 

Clarke pouted, "I went across the street but there's no pharmacy so I thought it's on the other side. But I ended up... getting lost." 

"You idiot," pulling her into another hug. "Don't scare me again, Clarke!" She reprimanded. 

"The man was following me so I ran. But he got caught up with me and dragged me into this- dark building." Gesturing at the police station. 

Lexa gave her a pointed look, "It's the police station, Clarke. He's a cop." 

"He's a cop?! Impossible. He's wearing that weird vest and all." 

"They don't wear any uniforms here. The crime rate here is very low unlike at home. That's their police station and no criminals are in it because,  _again,_ low crime rate. This is the safest place you can be, Clarke." 

Clarke nodded, still pouting, "But still get lost." 

Lexa grins and pecked her on the head, "come on. Let's go home. They're searching all over the place for you." 

"They?" 

/////

"Mom! Dad! Charlotte?!" Clarke's wild eyes were prancing, delving on the scene before her. "Lexa! They're here!" 

"I know, Clarke," Rolling her eyes with folded arms. Looking, quite frankly, disappointed with her family. 

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked. 

Gustus choked, making huge arm gestures but her words were inaudible. "We- Um-..." 

"Oh! We're just here for the holidays! Right, honey?" Pulling Charlotte in who was trying to make a run for it. 

"Yeah! We didn't know you'll be here, Clarke!" Gustus chuckles uneasily, glancing at Lexa who was shaking her head disapprovingly. "What a coincidence!" 

Then Indra and Gustus laughed in unison, nudging Charlotte to laugh too. Clarke grins happily and clapped, "Oh tomorrow we should-..." 

"It's late!" Lexa quickly intruded, pulling Clarke by the arm and pulled her inside the room, "Goodnight, Family!" And slammed the door behind her. 

/////

Lexa stepped out of the shower and saw Clarke standing by the balcony watching the sun rises. She moved forward and embraced the girl from behind. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Don't disappeared on me like that again." 

Clarke looked behind and shakes her head. 

"I'm glad you're okay. I won't forgive myself if something happened to you," Lexa muffled on her neck. 

"Lexa...," Clarke suddenly was lost for words, when she felt it. 

Those soft lips grazing her neck. Those lips peppering her neck with kisses, sending her body to shiver. Lexa raked her hair away to expose more of her skin and planted her lips again. Kissing every skin as much as possible. As if each print will leave her mark on her. Her love for her. Her worries and concerns for Clarke. 

It was another day when she almost lost Clarke. Another day spent worrying like a lunatic over someone who drove her insane. She should be getting used to it by now, regarding the numerous times that she almost lost her. However, thinking back, those were the exact reasons why she never gave up. If after all the hardship and effort that she put up with the blonde why would she give up now? After all the pain and suffering she didn't expected to have nor experience - just because of Clarke - why would she give up now? She had spent too much time on Clarke and not that she's counting all the mistakes and inconvenient times but the mere fact that even beyond all of those troubles, Clarke still managed to capture her heart and fall for her. 

Lexa was deeply enamored. 

Clarke felt two strong arms turns her around and found that half hooded green eyes looking back at her. She gulped the weird sensation all over her body and said, "Lexa..." 

"Sshh...," Lexa shushed and kissed those lips. 

Clarke was immediate to her response. The hunger and lust that Lexa was portraying was enough to drive the blonde insane. Her body was reacting on instincts and she can't help but feel even more magnified of what she truly feels for Lexa. 

_I love you, Lexa with all my heart. I will never let you go. I will be the best that I can and be yours whole heartedly._

Lexa took a gentle bite on her chin, sending Clarke to moan before planting more kisses on her exposed skin. Clarke craned her neck and sighs at the love and soft touch of her wife. Despite the cold shoulders and harsh words, Lexa was always gentle when it comes to touching her. She can't believe that a commander that got everyone bowing their heads is before her, kissing her. She never felt so alive. 

_If this is heaven. I will never leave._

_If you asked me what is the most happiest moment of my life._

_This is it._

/////

Lexa pulled Clarke onto the bed and look at her cautiously as she tugs the hem of her shirt. Clarke nodded slightly and felt her body fully exposed to the brunette for the third time round. Lexa was right there kneeling in front of her disposing her shirt and observed her under her lashes before meeting her eyes. 

"You're beautiful, Clarke," And gently pushed her on the bed, planting another love prints on her. 

/////

"Clarke- Oh! God....," Lexa gasped, panting heavily as she grips the blanket on the side and with the other hand on the blonde head between her legs. She felt her eyes rolled back at the strong sensation bubbling in her middle as it shoots in all different directions. "Clarke, Clarke... Fuck! Yes..." 

Clarke got her right hand wrapped around the girl's thigh while the other rubbing on the girl's clit. She was delving on the new taste and hearing Lexa moaning her name was enough for her send the brunette to over drive. 

"CLARKE!" Lexa convulsed for a brief moment, gripping hard on that blonde head. She never felt this so sensitive and sore at the same time. The experience was all new to her and she seemed to not get enough. A sigh and ragged breathing emits out of her lips and looks down to meet those blue eyes sparkling before her. "Clarke...," she pulled the girl in and hugged her. 

////

Clarke was forced to face down on the bed with Lexa hovering on the top of her. She doesn't know what will Lexa do to her until Lexa's left arm snaked around her neck, grabs her right breast and the other hand rubbing her clit. 

Clarke moans softly.

Next thing she knew, Lexa thrusting her fingers inside of her. She doesn't know how many fingers but it seems big. She wanted to close her legs and feel it squirm inside of her. To feel more body heat but Lexa kept nudging her legs open. She felt the brunette laid her entire body on the top of her, feeling her chest flushed against hers, making the entire experience more arousing. 

The speed was getting fast and Clarke couldn't help but moan louder and gasped at the pending outcome. She arched her butt slightly higher meeting to the rhythm of pace. She never felt so high and good. 

"Lex...," she pants. She wanna do something. So desperately. She can't look at Lexa in the eyes nor can she touch her - making the technique why Lexa made her do that position. The fiddling on her nipples only made it worst. She gripped the pillow hard and moaned even louder, "Lex... Oh god... Faster! Yes, right there!" 

Lexa followed her order and kisses the exposed skin of Clarke. Lexa was becoming so oddly turned on that she too very soon will let go. She pulled Clarke closer to her and pinched her nipples to elicit more pleasure. And she was right, Clarke moaned her name again... And again. Lexa never felt so fulfilled. 

////

She was on the brink. Clarke is on edge. She's on the tipping point and a few more, she'll be riding on her orgasm. Almost feeling it taking over her body, she lunged her teeth on Lexa's arm around her neck and heard the brunette growled. 

Next thing she knew, Lexa was biting her back and the intensity of the speed was even faster. 

Clarke bit harder, sending Lexa to do the same. 

She couldn't hold it anymore longer. "Lexaaaa... Ugh....," Her entire body convulsed as the brunette's still continue thrusting in great speed. "Yes, yes... Don't stop... Oh godd... Lexa!"

And she released. 

/////

She have her eyes closed. A smile tinged on her lips, as she watched those eyes slowly opens. The sunlight radiates from the balcony onto those deep blue eyes. Clarke never looked so utterly beautiful. 

"You're breathtaking, Clarke," Lexa whispered. 

Clarke smiled shyly and covered her head with the covers. Lexa grins and pulls it down. 

"It's true," she added, caressing her cheeks, her jawline, the butt chin, that thin lips... The mole on the top of her lips. 

"I love you, Clarke." 

Clarke smiles. 

"I love you too, Lexa." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit those comment section! Let me know what you guys think and what will happen next for Clarke and Lexa! Very excited! Thank you guys for reading! Cheers!


	3. Coming Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where the honeymoon mode was switched off and entire new life appeared before their eyes. be prepared for more dramas and angst. I wouldn't say you'll be happy but no worries! grass are always greener on the other side! 
> 
> So enjoy! hit the kudos and comments! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Cheers!

"Claarrkkee! Will you hurry up!" Lexa bellowed by the hallway. 

Clarke stumbled to her feet and literally fell on Lexa's arms. 

"Sorry," she cleared her throat, ducking her head down to hide her sudden fluster. 

Reminiscing the night before, its the first time they had sex- no, first time they made love to each other. Clarke couldn't help but to bite her lips by the sudden rush of memory when she woke up that morning moaning... 

_Lexa's hand... Roaming. Oh god..._

Lexa squinted her eyes at Clarke who couldn't even spare her a look. She smirked, "Clarke." When the girl didn't looked up but hummed in response, she tilted her chin to face her. "You're blushing."

Clarke snapped her eyes up and realized that Lexa's lips was inches from hers. She swallows hard, feeling down there pooling again. So she backed away and chuckles awkwardly, "no! Of course, I'm not. Psh! Come on! We're going to be late!" 

Immediately, she wheeled out of the hotel door with Lexa hot at her heels. Lexa shakes her head and narrowed her eyes on her wife's hot pants curving on the girl's round bottom. 

"Looking hot, Clarke." 

She laughed when Clarke scowled at her and practically ran for the open elevator. 

"So cute," Lexa mumbled. 

////

"Where are we going, Lexa?" Clarke asked when the cab rush past long plain fields. They were already far away from the civilization and she couldn't fathom where Lexa was taking her. 

"Relax, Clarke. We're almost there," Lexa said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

"Will it be fun?" Clarke asked expectedly with gleaming eyes. 

Lexa smiles widely, maybe a little darkly too. "Oh it will be fun alright." 

/////

"This is nott fuuuuuuunnn!!!! Aaaaaahhh!!!" Clarke screamed at the top of voice as the glider took into full speed up in the air. 

Lexa laughed hysterically, watching Clarke cringed in fear. Clarke closed her eyes tightly, feeling the pressure against her body as the small plane took off in the air. The brunette snaked her arm around the blonde's stiff shoulders and pulled her in.

"Clarke, relax," she said but Clarke shakes her head still with eyes closed.

"No, No, No. Take me down. Take me down, Lexa! I wanna go home!" Clarke cried, grabbing Lexa's lap, giving her a dead grip.  

Lexa chuckles again and squeezes Clarke's shoulder, "Clarke, open your eyes." 

The girl shakes her head. "I'm afraid of heights." 

She rolled her eyes, "Just open them..." When Clarke didn't respond, Lexa leaned closer to her ears, "I'm here, Clarke. You're safe." 

Clarke bit her lips before letting out a shaky breath. The plane shook a little due to the turbulence and it made the blonde shrieked for her dear life.

"Babe, just open your eyes. You won't regret it. I promise," Lexa swore.

Clarke felt the ghostly feel of Lexa's warm hand on her arm as she slowly crack open her eyes. And what rests before her was beyond words. Mountains against mountains. Vast sea that stretches for miles. Green. Green everywhere just like the green eyes that was watching her in amusement.

"Wow...," Clarke breathe. No words can describe the beauty that surrounds them. With still, dead grip on Lexa's lap, she dares to lean a little down the plane window and gasped by the height that they were in. She snuggled closer to her wife.

"Told you," Lexa smiled, pulling Clarke in. "So beautiful."

"Thank you," Clarke mumbled - resting her head on the girl's chest while drawing circles on her lap.  

"Anything for you, Clarke." Lexa said, softly kissing the girl on the forehead. 

/////

Their honeymoon was again a roller coaster ride. Anything with Lexa and Clarke in it is always and will be crazy. Crazy scary. Crazy hectic. Crazy people. Crazy in love. For years, Clarke had only dreamt for the day when Lexa finally looks at her with those eyes that lights up the entire room. Her feelings was beyond belief that it grew even stronger with every second she spends with Lexa. 

"Everybody's may be watching me... but I'm looking at you. _Only you,_ " Lexa once said on the last night of their honeymoon. 

Hearing those words made her feel so damn special that after years of chasing, quarreling, fighting and loving. Clarke had finally landed. Lexa finally flashed the green light and let her in. Nothing in this world can replace that special day under the rain. That kiss that they shared. That sparks of anger turned into something beautiful and heart warming. Sometimes it still feels like a dream. Waking up in the morning seeing that glorious face as if God crafted every inch with desire and purpose. Hearing words that were meant for her. Feeling those touches that only reserves for her. 

Lexa loves her. That's all she can thinks about. 

Clarke bites her lips as she prevents another goofy grin to escape her lips. People that walks past her was already giving her strange looks ever since she arrived at the school ground. The sky's blue and the birds were chirping. The busy buzz of college life was catching up on her with her head still floating with the post honeymoon feel. She just can't get her head wrapped around by the thought of Lexa touching her... The girl immediately shakes her head and covers her flustered face. 

"Oh god...," slapping her face lightly by her wayward thoughts, "get your head out of the gutter, Clarke! Stop it! Stop it!" 

_"Ooohhh slapping the old blondie's head. Can I join?"_

Clarke automatically looks up and glares at Raven's huge grin. 

"Welcome back, Princess. I see you enjoying your little honeymoon." Raven winked, looping her arm around Clarke's. 

When Clarke didn't responded quick enough, Octavia swooped in, "Still in the honeymoon head space huh." Elbowing her on the side. 

Clarke pouted before breaking into another goofy grin. Raven and Octavia got the gist and trapped Clarke in the middle as they try to squeeze out as much information out of her.

"So? How was it?" Raven started. 

"Was she good?" Octavia second.

"How ripped was she?!" The engineer gasped. 

Clarke gave her a strange look and shakes her head, " _Super_ ripped," she groaned at the memory of touching Lexa's abdomen. "It was amazing! Oh god...," she sighed. "It was perfect... If not only for those two," mumbling to herself, referring to the couple who sabotaged her honeymoon with Lexa. 

"Spill! Every single detail!" Octavia nudged. 

"I don't kiss and tell, girls!" Clarke chuckles. 

"This is Lexa Woods! She's an exception!" Raven argued. 

Clarke didn't know that still applies. Or  _ever._ "Well as her wife. I forbid it!" She pouted and rushed for the Science building.

Raven tilted her head in amusement, folding her arm as she stopped and watched Clarke storming for her class. Octavia sighed, "Clarke really got her dream come true huh." 

"Lucky bastard," Raven snorted. 

_"No... No... My Clarke!"_

Raven and Octavia quickly turns around and found Finn - a tormented Finn - walking towards them with his eyes following the blonde girl from a distance. Finn slumped his arms over Raven and Octavia and cried, "My Clarke! Clarke..." 

Raven nudged him away and rolled her eyes, "stop being so dramatic Finn. Clarke's happy now." 

"Yeah with Lexa. They made love all night long," Octavia playfully said. 

Finn's eyes enlarged multiple times by those disgusting words and grabbed Raven and Octavia's arms. "No no no no no... You're lying. Tell me you're lying! Lexa didn't touched  _my_ Clarke! I won't let her!" 

Octavia pulled her arm free and spat, "well too bad. Lexa already did and Clarke is loving it!" 

Finn tightened her grip on Raven's arm that sent the girl to winced and pulled her arm violently. "Ouw... Finn!" 

"That bitch...," He shakes his head in morbid, "She'll get it from me!" And starts running towards the Law building. 

The two girls look at each other before running after the boy. They knew that shit was about to get down. 

/////

"Finn! Get back here!" Octavia hissed quietly as they entered the Law building. Students were already looking at them curiously. 

"LEXA! GET OUT HERE, BITCH!" Finn shouted along the corridor, popping his head inside classrooms after classrooms. 

"Finn stop it!" Raven shouted after the boy but it was to no avail. 

"Do something, Raven!" The small girl begged her, looking around cautiously due to the ruckus that Finn was making. 

Raven cussed under her breath and tackled Finn from the back that easily landed the boy faced down on the ground - struggling. Octavia watched in horror for creating even  _more_ scene with what Raven just did. She faced palm and was about to make a run for it when her attention was caught by what Raven was doing. 

Raven tamed both of the boy's arms and took out a long zip tie from her pocket and tied up Finn. Octavia almost wanted to clap by the witty idea but held herself as she watched the girl pulled the strangling boy out of the building. When of course, none other than Lexa Woods came strutting in. 

"Lexa!" Finn barked, Raven winced already thinking of removing her socks and stuffing it inside Finn's big mouth. "How dare you touch,  _my_ princess huh?! Who are you huh?! You think you're so great huh?!" 

Lexa tilted her head in annoyance, but mostly in amusement. Her morning just kept getting better and better. She tipped her chin high and walked slowly towards Finn who held his chest out. The brunette smiled widely, "I see you already making a full use of your morning." Glancing down at the boy's tied up wrists. "Already getting to trouble, I see." She sighed, shaking her head. "Finn, Finn, Finn... What are we gonna do with you?" 

Finn flared his nostrils when clearly, Lexa wasn't taking him seriously. "Lexa, if you  _ever_ touched,  _my_ Princess again. I swear to God I will break every bones in your body." 

"Oh will you now?" Arching her brow, "I don't think Clarke will be too pleased with that idea. Knowing that  _I'm_ her  _wife._ She'll be devastated once she found out her wife got hurt by Finn. Will she be happy, Finn? Will she be happy hearing you creating troubles again?" 

The boy bit her lips by those words, she knew Clarke wouldn't be so pleased. But hell, his blood was boiling just by the sight of the brunette. "I swear Lexa. Don't you  _ever_ touched, Clarke. I swear I will hunt you down and-..." 

"And what?" Lexa challenged, "What are you gonna do, Finn? Disappoint, Clarke again? Tsk. Tsk." She drew closer, "If I were you, I think I would rather stay away from a married woman. It's not a pretty sight from other people's perspective. Don't you think so?" 

"No! I will not stop until Clarke sees the truth! She's mine and will always will be! Don't you dare lay your hands on her!" 

"How touching..." Lexa tilted her head, "Oh yeah!," she drew closer to his ear and whispered, "I already did... And guess what? Clarke  _loves_ every. Single. Minute. Of it." 

Finn's eyes widened in shock. 

"She was moaning. Gasping for air. Screaming my name," Lexa described huskily on the boy's red ears. "She's so hot and I can't  _wait_ to get her to bed tonight." Lexa pulled back and winked at Finn who violently struggled on his state. 

"You disgusting, sonofabitch! Don't you dare! I swear Lexa I will hurt you!" 

Lexa narrowed her eyes and smirked, "I'd like to see you try." She said before glancing at Raven and Octavia and walked inside the building. 

////

Lexa clenched her jaw as she hurriedly walked towards her first class. She's 10 minutes and it's all because of Finn Collins. She can't believe that that boy is still around. He just won't let go even if Clarke and her were already married. Finn was still hoping. There's no way will she let her guards down just because her and Clarke were married. She'll set everything down and slowly deals with things. Important things that now matters. 

Being married to Clarke... It was like a kaleidoscope. Every single day it was like a peek of different hues of color that brightens her day. Clarke was the catalyst that combusted these colors and it was amazingly beautiful in the most frightening and frustrating way. Lexa loves it. A normal day will not be complete if nothing happened between her and Clarke and that includes Clarke's crazy bunch of friends. 

She smiled by the thought as she slowly approached the lecture theatre. She stopped by the closed door for a brief moment before digesting by the fact that she's right here, about to continue to study law again. After all the craziness that had happened to the company, Gustus had finally made a decision to let Lexa follow her dream. With as much argument that Lexa had put in that it is her responsibility to take care of the future of the company and her parents, she was glad that she's back on track. She's going to be a lawyer. This is her dream - along with Clarke. 

She opened the door and all heads snapped at her direction. 

"Ms Woods! It's a pleasure to have you back again. I hope your honeymoon went well," Professor Brown said loudly, sending the entire class to whistle and laughed. 

Lexa turned beet red, "Yes, sir," she nodded before scurrying back to her seat. "Stupid, Collins." 

////

Lexa finally got home after a tiring day in school when all of a sudden...

" _Wiifffeeyyy!!!"_

Clarke burst out to the living room running after her. The brunette literally almost wanna run away but it was far too late. 

"Wifey!" Clarke clung to her like a child with her arms around her neck, kissing her cheeks. Lexa pulled away hastily. 

"What's wrong with you?" She asked slowly, giving that iffy look. 

Clarke pouted and huffed, "Why? Can't I welcome my wife back home?" Folding her arms like a child. 

Lexa snorted, shakes her head before heading to the closet door to remove her coat when two cold hands grabs the hem and immediately peeled it away. She twirled around and found Clarke grinning ear to ear holding her coat, hanging it inside the closet. 

_She's so weird._

Leaving the girl behind, she walked down the hallway where Clarke blocked her path again. 

"What is it, Clarke?" She sighed, feigning that little annoyance. 

"Let me help you with your bag!" The girl grabbed the strap of Lexa's bag and pulled it but Lexa refused. 

"It's fine, Clarke. I'll do it!" Pulling it back. 

"No, I'll do it, Babe. You're tired from school. Let me help you." 

Lexa was almost at her tipping point that she hastily grabbed Clarke's wrist, sending the girl to stare at Lexa in stun. Lexa immediately loosen her grip, "I'll do it, _Clarke._ " She breathed uneasily, seeing that fear on those blue eyes. 

Clarke nodded and stumbled back, ducking her head a little. "Okay." 

She shut her eyes for a second because she knew, of course she knew what Clarke was trying to do. They've talked about it before. Clarke being all domestic with her. Promising her to be the best wife there is. Taking care of her. Protecting her. Helping her. This was all new to Lexa. From the start she's already a strong and independent woman that she doesn't need anybody to take care of her. And what Clarke was doing right there and then was bizarre occurrences to her. So she lost her cool for a minute. 

"I'm sorry...," Lexa mumbled, meeting those blue eyes. 

Clarke automatically smiled, shaking her head, "It's okay. I'll just help, mom with dinner." 

Lexa nodded and watches Clarke walked back to the kitchen. 

_You have to get used to this, Lexa. Clarke's your wife now. You're not moving as an individual anymore. She's your other half. You're better half._

Half an hour later, Lexa trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Clarke talking animatedly to her mother. Indra, as always, was beaming ever so brightly. They were so occupied by their cooking and conversation that Lexa intentionally coughed 3 times to be noticed. Clarke turns around and that smile, that smile that flashed before her almost took her breath away. 

"Hi!" Clarke greeted, moving towards her. 

Lexa smiled, pulling her by the waist, "Hi, you." Kissing her on the forehead. 

_**SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!** _

The girls snapped their head by the sound. Indra instantly clicked a few more times on her phone to capture the moment. "Aaww... So sweet!" 

"Mom!" Lexa whined, grabbing her mother's phone from across the island. 

"Hey! Lexa! Don't you dare delete those, Lexa. I'm warning you!" Indra briskly walked to the other side of the island while Clarke stepped aside to the sideline watching in amusement. 

She loves watching how the mother and daughter interact. Sure, sometimes it was too much but that's the dynamics between Lexa and Indra. Somehow it reflects what she have with Lexa as well. The sheer push and pull ultimatum between them. 

After a minute of Indra acting very mad at Lexa for not returning her phone, Lexa finally backed down and quietly sat down by the dining table, waiting to be served. Clarke came out of the kitchen with a plate of mashed potato and meatloaf. 

"Here, babe," Clarke said, slicing a piece of meatloaf and feeding it to the girl. Lexa literally looks around the dining table with Gustus smirking amusingly, Charlotte making a gagging sound and Abby shaking her head. 

Lexa cleared her throat before looking back at Clarke. "I can feed myself, Clarke." Trying to take the fork from her wife. 

"It's okay! Come on. Open your mouth," Clarke insisted that Lexa had no choice but to obey because everyone was staring at her. 

She chewed uncomfortably, "thanks." 

"Here! Feed me too!" Giving her the fork. Lexa rolled her eyes before shoving the meatloaf inside the girl's mouth. Clarke gagged a little that Lexa got her palms open to catch the falling meatloaf. 

Indra clapped her hands and shrieked, "aren't they so adorable, Abby?" She took her seat between Gustus and Abby and hugged the older Griffin tightly. "Aren't they perfect for each other?" 

Abby shakes her head again, "Of course, Indra." Taking a sip from her goblet. 

Gustus cleared his throat before directing her attention to Abby, "The registration should be taken care of. You don't have to worry about it." He continued at where Abby and him left their conversation at. 

Indra noticed that Lexa suddenly avoided her father's eyes and she knew, she knew that something was off. "Lexa, are you okay?" 

Lexa suddenly perks up, "Yes, mother. Perfect." 

Indra nodded still quite unsatisfied by the answer. 

"How was the updating, Lexa?" Gustus asked. 

The girl whipped her head towards her father then Indra's suspicious eyes. "What updating?" She shrugged. 

"The household registration," when Lexa was still giving that blank look. She knew she had hit the bingo, "Don't tell me you forgot to register, Lexa?" 

Lexa ducks down and quickly busy herself with her mashed potato. Clarke on the other hand, was lost. "What registration?" 

"It's to let the government know that you're legally partners. So you can finally changed your name to Clarke Griffin Woods!" Indra explained enthusiastically but then her eyes slowly turned sour when she sees Lexa seemed not to be affected by this. 

"What?! So this means we're not a real family yet? Lexa and I are not legally partners? I'm not Mrs. Woods yet?!" Clarke blurted out frantically.

"Technically, No," Indra shakes her head.

"Lexa! We have to register _now!_ Let's go!" She pulled the brunette out of her chair but Lexa pulled away and sighed heavily.

"I'm busy."

Then stood up and left for her bedroom. Not caring if everyone was staring at her in shock. She have a reason. 

////

The night was quiet. By the time that Clarke reached their bedroom Lexa was already asleep. So she slept that night with thoughts bombarding her of all the 'what if's'. 

_What if Lexa doesn't really wanna marry me? What if she doesn't really love me? What if she only felt sorry for me that's why she agreed to be with me? What if we didn't worked out?_

The blonde burrowed her head between her propped up knees and groaned in misery. The sun was beating on back and she could almost feel perspiration forming despite the cool breeze. 

_"Did someone stole your lollipop or what?"_

A familiar laughter reached her ears and was surprised to see Connor sitting beside her by the quad. She put down her legs and sighed for the nth time. Connor peeked over her and squinted, "Aye Griffin, you've got  _large_ panda eyes. It suits you!" He laughed hysterically but Clarke was still unmoved, unfazed - he got worried. "It must be Lexa again huh?" 

Clarke pouted and sighed, "Lexa..." 

"Yeah. You only became like this if it's about Lexa. So?" He nudged her shoulder, "what did she do this time?" 

Clarke grunted, "what are you doing here anyway, Connor?" 

Connor tutted, "why? Can't I? This is my school too isn't it?" He rebutted until he sees someone so endearing. "Hi Echo!" He waved enthusiastically at the figure 2 tables away. Echo smiled tightly and looks back at her classmates. 

Clarke snorted, "Of course, Echo." And went right back to sulking again. 

"Hey," nudging her again, "what she do again?" 

Clarke scratched her nose and grunted louder, "you've got to promise you won't tell anyone!" 

Connor nodded and drew closer to Clarke, as the girl came whispering in his ears. "WHAT?! You haven't done your registration yet?" 

Echo's table turned their heads towards their direction, sending Clarke to cover Connor's mouth to not let anymore words to spill. "Will you quiet down?!" 

"Clarke, why didn't you have it registered yet?" Connor asked again. 

"I don't know! I didn't even know about it until yesterday. I thought I'm already Mrs Woods... Apparently, not...," she frowned. 

"Wow. When you look at it. Even after all the persuasions you did to Lexa, you're still not Mrs Woods yet." He directed his eyes over at Echo, "I think Echo and I still have a chance. Considering a person like you can get Lexa." 

Clarke wasn't sure if she should be offended or not but either way she's used to it. She also thought it was impossible but here she was already married to Lexa but with one small problem - they're not legal yet.

Seeing how disheartened Clarke was, Connor lay low, "Maybe Lexa just forgot about it." 

Clarke pouted, "She sounds like she doesn't want to." As soon those words left her lips, a revolting feeling churned in her tummy. It wasn't good at all. The girl cried again over the table and whined, "what am I gonna do, Connor? I really don't understand what she was thinking." 

_"I'll tell you what Lexa was thinking."_

Echo came strutting towards their table with a huge grin, "Lexa didn't want to register in the first place because by the time she's divorcing she doesn't have to make another trip." The girl sighed as she sat down on the table, "Lexa is really a genius that she even thought about this. Wow..." 

Clarke frowned, "what are you talking about, Echo?" 

"What I meant to say,  _Clarke,_ that right now you're still in probation period. That once Lexa realized that you're not up to her standard...  _She'll break up with you,"_ Echo said, feigning a little evil in her voice. 

"Never gonna happen!" Clarke blurted as quick as a bullet.

"Really? Cause lawfully speaking, you're not married yet... Which also means!" Suddenly perking up by the bright idea, "I still have a chance with Lexa right, Mrs Wo-.... Ooops! Right,  _Ms Griffin?"_ Echo gave an evil smile as she watched Clarke scowled at her from across the table. "I'll see you around,  _Ms_ _Griffin."_ And went back to her table. 

Clarke starts to hyperventilate. Her heart was beating fast and all this information were cramming inside her small mind that Connor starts to feel scared too. 

"Hey! Don't you dare be scared, Clarke. You're a Griffin! I'm on this with you, okay?" Connor said. Clarke looks at him with startled eyes, "Lexa was just...," He swallowed hard not knowing what will the future holds for Clarke and Lexa, and most definitely for him and Echo. "Lexa- Lexa just haven't accepted _this_  fact yet." Clarke even more gave him a startled look. "Relax. Relax. Breathe in. Don't over exaggerate! You can do this, Clarke! Okay?" He nodded vehemently, sending the girl to nod along with him. 

"I can do this," Clarke nodded, hoping - eventually - to ignore the tugging feeling in her chest. 

////

_Lexa... Do you really wanna marry me at all? Were you really thinking about spending your life with me? Or was it just the spur of the moment? Were you just overwhelmed by emotions that you're now regretting marrying me?_

The bedroom door slowly swung open, startling Clarke. She sat up enthusiastically with much hope that it's the brunette, "Lexa?" 

Abby emerged with a sympathetic smile. "You're still up, honey? It's past midnight. You still have class tomorrow." She said as she sat down on the bed. 

Clarke scooted closer and laid her head over her mother's lap. "I can't sleep." 

"Lexa's not yet home?" She asked, glancing around the room. 

Clarke shakes her head and pouted. 

"Do you want me to ring her up? I could ask for you?" Abby suggested. 

"Thank you, mom," pulling away, she smiled weakly and sighed. 

Abby was not happy seeing her only daughter like this. Lexa promised her that she will take care of her daughter but why is she doing this to Clarke. It aches Abby's heart that things weren't good again. No matter how hard she tried not to meddle because it's her daughter's private family issue, she can only hope for the best and hopefully Lexa would answer her pending questions. Because if this goes on for much longer, she don't think she can hold herself longer anymore. 

_Clarke deserves better._

She just need to wait this out. She will be giving Lexa some time to redeem herself and bound herself worthy for her daughter. 

"Go to sleep, honey. I'll ring Lexa up." She said as she peck Clarke on the head and help Clarke to settle down for the night. "Goodnight, Clarke. Love you." 

"Love you too, mom." 

And she left with a heavy heart. Upon reaching her room, she dialed the girl's number and on the 5th ring, Lexa answered. 

"Mom..." 

"Lexa," she tried not to sound upset but it was to no avail. It still sounded as that. "Are you reaching home?" 

"Um- Mom, I'm sleeping over in school. I have some research to finish..." 

Abby nods her head, "Very well. Sleep well, Lexa." She's about to put down the phone when Lexa spoke again. 

"Abby-..." Abby waited patiently for what Lexa have to say, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for Clarke." 

"That's alright. I just hope this won't happen so often, Lexa." 

If she heard Lexa's voice weakened, she didn't made it known. "Okay. Goodnight, Mom. I'll see you at home." 

"Goodnight, honey. Bye." 

Abby put down her phone and sighed at the predicament that Clarke and Lexa got themselves again. She wasn't sure what was the reason again this time that caused Lexa to do what she did but she hoped that it will be over soon. As for now, she will play nice and stay on the side of her court, and let her daughter and daughter-in-law deal with their problem like married adults. 

////

Clarke rubs her eyes again, stifling a wide yawn as she plays around with her cup of coffee. She haven't heard from Lexa ever since last night and from what she heard from her mom, Lexa stayed over in school to finish some research. She didn't even know about it not until Abby told her. Lexa wasn't even calling nor messaging her, even if she did she'll only receive a one sentence reply. 

_At least it's better than her one word reply before. Seeing her defeated state before, I thought I had succeeded. I thought I could finally have you forever... But isn't this what tv dramas are like?_

_I can have her body but I can never have her heart?_

_Are you avoiding me, Lexa? Are you tired of me?_

Clarke shakes her head by the thoughts that she had been having since the very moment she opened her eyes and found the space beside her cold. 

"No, Clarke. Clear your head. Recollect yourself!" She chanted. 

Raven and Octavia entered the Cafe and sighed by the sight of Clarke sulking on the table. 

"I swear if Lexa doesn't up her game. I will blow her up," Raven threatened as they approached the blonde. "Hey Griff Griff! What's up?" 

"What's wrong?" Octavia asked innocently, not that the rumors already circulating around school. 

Clarke rubs her eyes again and yawned. 

"Hey, your panda eyes are back. Slept late last night again?" Octavia smirked, elbowing the girl. 

"Woah. Don't you guys take a break? Every night huh? Didn't know you have it in you, Clarke. Go get her, tiger! Rawr! So wild and feisty! Love it!" Raven chuckled. 

Clarke gave them a strange look. "Lexa didn't came home last night." 

"What?!" Raven and Octavia gasped in unison. 

"What? Why? Where was she?" Octavia interrogated. 

"Seriously? Not only didn't she registered but also not coming home? What's wrong with her?" Raven said. "I didn't know Lexa would change this quickly. I mean I already had a premonition that she'll- ouw!" 

Octavia glared at her discreetly as Raven rubs her knee where the girl had kicked her. 

"If she's ignoring you. Then ignore her too! That's how usually guys are and I don't see Lexa any difference. Treat her like how she treats you. That'll show her a lesson!" Octavia jived, trying to liven up the mood. 

"Just try to do something else while Lexa's out. Like exercise or go for a walk," Raven suggested, sending Clarke to give her a weird look. The girl knew that Clarke isn't the most active person around, "It'll help you to get Lexa out of your mind. I'm heading out for a hike. You can come along if you want." 

Clarke immediately shakes her head. "No, thank you!" 

"Well there's got to be something you can do...," Octavia trailed softly until her eyes landed on a poster. "Hey Clarke!" She shook the girl's arm and pointed at the poster across the cafe. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" 

Clarke squinted her eyes and read, "Are you a creative artist? Imagination runs wild? Join us now! Octavia!" She gasped, clapping her hands, "I think I know what to do!" 

/////

Clarke whistled happily, as she placed the pasta over the boiling water and starts chopping some squash into tiny cubes. Indra watches her from kitchen door and smiled, discreetly pulling out her phone and snapping pictures of her. She then scrolled down on her contact list and send the pictures to the appropriate person. 

"What you cooking, chef?" Indra asked cheekily. 

Clarke giggles and said, "Cooking some pasta for Lexa. I had my afternoon free. So I thought of cooking her something nice... I'll bring it to school later." She looks up and saw the glimmer on Indra's eyes. 

Indra was so fond of the blonde. How sweet and innocent Clarke was. How loving and selfless she was. How she wished that Lexa would acquire some. 

"Need any help?" She prompted. Clarke shakes her head. 

"I'm all good. Thanks, mom." 

////

The elevator dinged and the door slid open and there behold the wide expanse of the Law building. Everyone was in their suits and it made Clarke wonder whether it's really their uniform or something else was going on. 

She briskly walked towards the private library that have a sign that says, 'No Outside Students Allowed." Clarke frowned and tapped her chin for any way to sneak in without being noticed when her name was being called. 

_"Clarke!"_

She turns around. Two guys in a black suits approached her and smiled. 

"You're Clarke, right?" One with a large rimmed glasses asked. 

"Lexa's wife?" The guy beside him joined. 

Clarke nodded enthusiastically, she nodded towards the entrance of the massive library and said, "Are you heading in?" 

"Yeah," the glasses boy said. "Are you looking for Lexa?" 

"I saw her inside few moments ago." The friend said. 

"Can I go in?" Clarke asked sweetly. 

"Sorry, only Law students are allowed." 

"I have her lunch. I brought her lunchbox," Clarke inserted as if it's the most important thing in the world and that she deserves to be sneaked inside the strictly prohibited library with the holy lunchbox and personally delivered it to Lexa. 

"Sorry, Clarke. We can't do that." The friend said, "We can deliver it for you." Taking the lunchbox away. 

"No, no, no. It's okay. I- Uh-... Then can you help me call her out?" 

"Yeah! No problem. Take a seat first," The glasses boy pointed at the aisle of seats in front of the elevator before entering the library. 

////

10 minutes had gone and still no Lexa. Clarke starts to begin to worry that she, herself, know that blasting the girl's phone would be of no use either. She looks around the vicinity when she noticed a girl few seats away, eating from a take away chinese box and reading a really thick book. 

"Wow. Students here are really tedious. Eating while studying. Tsk," Clarke tutted until those eyes snapped at her. 

"Staring at someone who's eating is rude. If you wanted some, you can nicely asked me and I'm willing to share," The girl snapped. "I don't like people staring at me." 

Clarke blinked a couple times before looking around the empty lounged before speaking, "Sorry," she apologized before ducking down on her lunchbox. 

_"Don't get too affected by her. She's always that intense."_

Clarke swiftly turns around and found a guy in shirt and jeans, he was holding a can of red bull and huge book on his lap. She leaned behind the seat and whispered, "Who is she?" Pointing discreetly behind her. 

"Ontari-... Wait, you're Clarke Griffin isn't? You're from class 4-6 and married the famous genius Lexa Woods! You're so famous, you know that!" The guy elaborated so loudly that just by the keywords, Ontari snapped her head towards Clarke's direction. 

"You're Lexa Woods' wife?" Ontari blurted all of a sudden. 

Clarke raised her chin high and looks at Ontari proudly. "Yes I am. So what?" 

Ontari hid her smile of amusement, "Nothing. I was just wondering what type of girls that Lexa took interest. I had an eye opener today." 

Clarke shifted her body to face Ontari and squinted, "what do you mean?" 

"You're very different from what I imagined," Ontari finished, dismissing Clarke's presence by finishing her lunch. 

Clarke frowned at her, letting those words sipped through her. Wondering if she should be offended or not. She turns back around and faced the guy again, "Hey, who's that weirdo again?" 

"Oh you mean Ontari? She's somewhat a genius too. She always gets first rank in all elementary and high school examinations." 

"Oh! So she's exactly like Lexa?" Clarke babbled. 

"Not exactly. Ontari still can't beat Lexa in any nationwide exams. Especially the entrance exams, her score could easily let her in to Harvard but she still chose this university. From the start she's been treating Lexa as an enemy and thinks she must beat Lexa in everything." He explained. 

Clarke looks back and sighed, "Such a pity. No matter what she do she can never beat Lexa's God gifted knowledge." 

_"Clarke?"_

Clarke looks up. 

"I'm sorry but Lexa said she can't come out. She needs to concentrate. So she asked me to take the lunchbox from you." The glassed boy said. Clarke was seems apprehensive at first. "Rest assured, Clarke I will give it to her. She said she'll eat it later." 

Clarke had no choice but to give the lunchbox and resigned to going home alone. 

_It's been far too long. Too long that I haven't seen Lexa._

////

Raven collapsed on the booth, wiping her perspiring body from the hike. Octavia made a face. 

"What?" Raven asked defensively. 

"Nothing..." Octavia answered back. 

Raven rolled her eyes. "Any news from Clarke and Lexa?" 

Octavia checked her phone and pouted, "Nothing. I heard from Clarke that she brought Lexa a lunchbox but Lexa didn't even came out of the library to take it. She asked one of her classmates to take it from Clarke." 

"What? Now, she's being too much! Clarke haven't seen Lexa for more than a day and not only does she not come home, she didn't even registered their marriage? God... What's wrong with Woods?" Raven sneered in distaste. 

"But they had been together for so long. I mean if Lexa was planning to leave Clarke eventually, she should have done it sooner. Right?" 

Raven shrugs because honestly, being a genius like Lexa she had no idea what's going on inside that huge head of hers. She wasn't sure either if she's being genuine to Clarke or was she just stringing her along. Playing her like a puppet. 

"I really don't know, O. If I were Lexa I wouldn't last long with Clarke either." In all honesty, she finds Clarke a little suffocating. Basing on all the things that the blonde had done, if Raven were Lexa, she would have left ages ago. "I wouldn't last 2 days being married to Clarke." 

Octavia hit the girl on the head, "How could you say that! That's _our_  best friend _!"_

"What? Not like you've never thought about it," Raven rebutted, rubbing her head, "We both know Clarke can be a little... Suffocating at times." 

_"Did she really do that?"_

Raven and Octavia snapped their heads at the booth behind them and found Finn's horrified look. Octavia scooted closer to Raven and elbowed her. 

"How long has he been there?" She asked. Raven simply shrugs. 

"Is it true? Lexa made my Clarke sad?" Finn asked, suddenly standing up. 

Raven and Octavia ran to his side, holding on to his arms, "Finn, please calm down. We can talk this out," Octavia explains. 

"No! I need the truth!" He exclaimed, attracting other patron's attention. "Did she or did she not!" 

"So what, Finn? What are you gonna do about it?" Raven challenged, trying to stall the boy from doing any more irrational actions. 

Finn widened his eyes and mumbled, "I'm gonna kill Lexa." And yanked his arms away and sped back to the university. 

The two girls came running after him but it was to no avail. Finn ran too fast. Octavia stopped Raven and pulled out her phone, panting. "We have to find, Clarke." 

/////

Finn yanked open the Law Building doors and scoured every nook and cranny for the brunette. He's not having it anymore. He's sick and tired of hearing stories of Clarke being sad and afraid and it's all because of Lexa.

_That stupid brunette who have no right to be with Clarke in the first place. I should be with Clarke. I will never hurt her. I will never let anything happen to her. I can make her happy better than Lexa!_

The boy ran up to the third floor and entered the library. Every head turned to his direction as he shouted. 

"Lexa! LEXA, COME OUT NOW!" 

He ran past every shelves, every study tables, every floor until he landed at the far end isolated corner of the library. There stood before him was Lexa Woods, staring at him in boredom. 

"Lexa," He shoved the girl against the wall and towered over her, "Tell me! Tell me why you didn't register your marriage with Clarke! If you don't like then break up with her!" 

Lexa slowly raised her head to meet the boys raging eyes. She asked, "Are you done with your drama?" Before breaking free from the dead grip but Finn held her steadily. 

"I'm not yet done!" Lexa looks away unfazed, "I thought you love her, Lexa? I thought you're gonna make her happy, that's why I closed my eyes and let you have her." 

Lexa snapped her eyes to the boy upon hearing those words. 

"But I don't care anymore," He shakes his head, "I don't care anymore what you're thinking because I will never let you hurt my Princess anymore. Do you hear me, Lexa?!" 

Lexa smirked, completely feeling her defenses building up. She raised her chin an inch higher and said, "you just can't wait for us to break up, huh?... Don't worry. This is a family matter. It doesn't concerns you." Lexa shoved Finn away and turns to leave when she heard that voice. That voice that she can distinguished from anyone else. 

_"What family matter?"_

Lexa froze. 

"This is all your fault, Lexa. You've never treated me as your wife. You've never treated me as your equal!" 

Lexa turns back around and found those blue eyes swimming in tears. Her stomach dropped. 

"I've tried my best to be good enough for you. I've tried my best to be the best wife but I can't-... I can't take it anymore," Clarke shakes her head, letting those streams fall on her cheeks. "You're not even by my side. I'm not even hearing anything from you. I wouldn't even know where you were if mom hadn't called you. Don't you know that I've been hurting? I've been feeling scared and sad, aren't you seeing that? _Are we even each other's wives?!_ " Clarke started to raise her voice, attracting other students. 

Lexa flared her nostrils and pulled the blonde by the arm and wheeled her out of the library with everyone hot at their heels. 

"If that's how you feel, Clarke than I can't do anything about it!" She shouted. She was stunned. She doesn't raised her voice - not in this situation. Lexa closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them again and see those pair of blue eyes watching her in anguish. 

"I don't know what else do you want me to do, Lexa." Clarke shakes her head, feeling completely utterly lost. She wasn't sure anymore what Lexa wanted from her. If she ever still wanted  _this_ relationship. 

"If that's how you think, Clarke then just forget about registering the marriage," Lexa uttered harshly before making an escape back to the library. 

"Lexa! You can't get away with this!" Finn pulled the brunette by the wrist but Clarke stopped him. 

"Let her go, Finn." Clarke said softly. 

Lexa and Finn turns to face Clarke. 

"This is what she wanted," she added before storming  out of the building. 

////

Lexa stares at the lunchbox before her. It had been mocking her for an hour now and her stomach was growling. She remembered those pictures that her mom had sent her hours ago. How determined and concentrated Clarke looks like just for a simple dish. It was so endearing. Slowly, she opened the tupperware and peeked inside. It's pasta - her favorite. She shakes her head and let that small smile touched her lips. She forked down and eat. 

_Ugh. The pasta wasn't properly boiled._

She played around with the broccoli. 

_The vegetables were too soggy._

_The squash wasn't deseeded._

_There's a strange taste with the cream sauce._

Lexa made a face as she finished every single bits of it and closed the empty tupperware when she noticed a sticky note underneath the cover. 

_**'Hello Commander!** _

_**I hope you'll like my pasta especially made from the <3** _

_**I can't wait to see you.** _

_**I miss you sooooo much!** _

:* Muuaahhh!

_**Yours and always, Clarke.'** _

She smiled by the little love note and stuffed it inside her pants pocket. She do miss the blonde head. She do miss her presence. She do miss her none stop blabbering. All her none sense. All her crazy antics. Clarke Griffin entirely. But she can't. She can't be with her right now, not until she promised to herself to be the best that she can be for Clarke. 

She knew that everyone thought that Clarke was the lucky because finally, Lexa likes her. But the truth is, Lexa was the lucky one. When she thinks about it, she doesn't deserve Clarke at all. After all the mean things that she had done to Clarke... She don't think she deserves Clarke at all. The girl was so pure. So true. So unimaginable to exist. That a person like Clarke would like a person like her. Let's be honest, she knew she wasn't the nicest person out there. She mean and cold hearted. And her motto in life, 'Love is weakness'. She doesn't deserve love because she can't feel it. She had never met anyone that can make her heart beat like crazy until... Clarke showed up. 

Lexa grew more colder because she's afraid. Afraid that one day Clarke will realize that she had enough. Lexa is a genius. She knew what she's doing right now was pushing Clarke away from her. She knew what will be the outcome of her actions. She had analyzed it and so far everything is on track and Clarke had reacted the way she had predicted. 

"Just one more day, Lexa." She mumbled softly - rubbing her face awake. "Just one more day." 

////

Indra exit out of the kitchen when she noticed a blonde head leaning against the hallway. She almost got the fright of her life if she didn't noticed that it was Clarke. 

"Clarke?" She walked up to the girl, "What are you doing in the dark? Did you just came home? It's pretty late. Have you eaten?" 

Clarke was still in a dazed as Indra towed her towards the kitchen. Indra sighed seeing that empty look on the former blue eyes filled with life and excitement. 

_What did Lexa do again?_

She shakes her head as she reheated the left over pasta that she properly cooked after Clarke left the house that afternoon. 

"Let's eat, okay?... Clarke?"

The girl didn't responded except for a shrug and then moments later, "I don't have an appetite. I'll head to bed." 

Indra watches Clarke defeatedly. She wanted to meddle but she knew Lexa. There's got to be a reason why she's doing this. She knew her daughter. This wasn't some random act. This was something else. Not registering their marriage. Not coming home. After numerous ignored phone calls and text messages, Indra was  _this_ close in breaking her silence. 

She had apologized to Abby at how Lexa had been reacting so far. She could only be thankful because Abby was always understanding. Both mother's decided to not let their personal feelings take its toll on them and meddle between the private matter of their daughters. As much as they want everything to be settled and done, it wasn't always that easy - most especially with Lexa and Clarke together. 

"Lexa, Lexa. This is really too much." Indra tutted disappointedly. 

////

Clarke sat down on Lexa's study table and burrowed her face on her palms. Another day of bickering and no matter how much she tried to be positive that they'll pass this. She had a feeling that it's different this time. That she had a feeling that Lexa was serious this time. And not registering was part of the reason why she felt so scared that what if what Echo said was true. What if Lexa was already planning to leave her that's why she didn't registered their marriage. It'll be easier for her to leave Clarke. 

Despite the vows and promises that they uttered to each other during their wedding. Everything seems to blur now. It seems like those were just empty promises, but of course, not for Clarke. Never for her because to her Lexa was the star that she had reached but slowly and yet tormentingly...slipping away. 

_Did Lexa grew tired of me?... This is the first time did I feel like not seeing her. This is the first time that I feel like I don't wanna hear whatever explanations she's gonna have. I'm afraid that once we see each other, she'll ask me... She'll ask me to decide._

_And I'm scared that I might not like the answer._

Clarke went to bed that night - still alone. 

////

_"Did you hear about Lexa?"_

_"Yeah. Just sad."_

_"Didn't they just gotten married?"_

_"Well what can you do? Too young! tsk tsk."_

Clarke frowned and shifted uncomfortably on her seat as her ears picks up the conversation that was going on the other booth. Her hands were clasping her cup of coffee, not letting whatever stories or rumors hit her like a ton of bricks. 

But of course, as if she tried not to comment nor say anything related to the topic - she always gets dragged away. 

_"Hey, Clarke!"_

Clarke turns around and found a group of university students that she did not recognized. 

"Is it true? What happened between you and Lexa?" The green bloused girl asked. 

A guy in a red shirt jived in, "Just dump her already! She's not worth it."

"Clarke, I've got a cousin who's hotter than Lexa. I bet you'll like her," Another girl in a turtleneck said. Then the entire table laughed and starts throwing suggestion at her. 

Clarke purposely pursed her lips and decided to ignore all their comments. She's not gonna let this words affect her and her situation with Lexa. 

_Be strong, Clarke. You're a Griffin! You can do anything!_

_"I can't even believe that Lexa won't register their marriage! Would you believe that?"_

_"She must be regretting marrying, Clarke!"_

_"Shut up, Melanie! Lexa's the one at fault here."_

_"Don't worry, Clarke! We got your back! We will fight against Lexa!"_

And the entire table bursted into another hysterical fit. 

////

"Mom..." 

Abby turns around and found Clarke standing by the entrance. 

"Clarke! Honey, what are you doing here?" Abby immediately ushered her daughter to enter the shop. The girl's face was solemn and ghostly that the older Griffin couldn't help but feel sorry and mad at the same time. 

"Just wanna kill some time before heading home," Clarke smiled weakly. 

_Lexa must not be coming home again._

Abby sighed and pulled a chair from the storage room and placed it behind the counter for Clarke to sit. Clarke sat down and laid her head over the cold surface and sighed. 

_"Mom! I'm back!"_

Abby hushed the visitor down and looks over at Clarke who's still unmoved. 

"Will you quiet down," She hissed, pulling the boy away from the counter. Knowing that once he finds out that Clarke is in the shop he'll make a ruckus. 

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, looking at the empty counter and back to Abby. "Oh yeah. I bought you dinner. Let's have dinner together, mom. You should taste this new pasta place down the street," He joyfully announced, peeling away from Abby's grip and onto the counter when he noticed a blonde head. "Clarke?!" 

Abby shut her eyes tightly, he had found her daughter. 

"Clarke? Clarke?" Finn kneeled before Clarke but Clarke was not seeing him. He touched her shoulders but she shrugs him off. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did Lexa do something again?" He puffed annoyingly, touching the girl on the shoulders. 

"Stop touching me, Finn. What do you want?" Clarke asked in frustration. 

"I was just trying to help," Finn explained. 

"I don't need your help," She spat and turns the other side. 

Finn clenched his jaw, "She's being too much! She's like a robot who doesn't care about other people's feelings. She doesn't even know if she's hurting anybody with all the things that she did. Being with her, is like asking to be tortured." 

Abby immediately grabbed the boy's arm and ushered him to the other side of the shop, where they usually eat dinner. "Come on, Finn. Let's leave Clarke alone for a while. Come on, let's have lunch for there." 

But Finn refused to move and continued watching Clarke intently. Abby used all her strength to pull Finn back up on his feet again. "Go." She insisted until Finn obeyed. 

Abby pulled another chair beside Clarke, "Honey, are you okay? Do you wanna head home? It's almost dinner, Indra might be waiting for you. I'm gonna finish late tonight." She said, rubbing circles on the girl's back. 

Clarke blinks, not meeting her mother's worried eyes, "I don't wanna go home yet. I'll stay here and help." 

"Clarke, you don't have to stay here. We got  all the help that we need." Abby sighed again when the girl shakes her head in refusal. "Clarke, you're a married woman now. You should be at home around this time, isn't it?" 

"Lexa won't be coming home anyway. So what's the point?" 

The older Griffin sighed again, "Clarke, I know that Lexa have a special place in your heart. That you always put her as your top priority. But even if the both of you are fighting, you still have to face her no matter what because you are her wife and both of you made promises to each other-..." 

"Mom! How could you say that?" Finn came charging towards them. "Did you know that Lexa is getting way out of line! She's hurting Clarke. Can't you hear the pain in her voice? Can't you hear it?" 

"Finn," Abby stood from her stool, "That's enough!" It quieten Finn down, "This isn't any of your business. This is between Lexa and Clarke. Between married couple." 

"Then if they're really married, then why didn't Lexa registered their marriage in the first place?" Finn challenged. 

Abby was lost for words. She wasn't sure how to rebut that and glanced over at Clarke's defeated face. "Lexa... She have a way in dealing things. She does things differently." 

Finn was still skeptical. 

"Hey Clarke, you should never lose hope, okay? Trust Lexa. You should always trust your wife." Abby said so profoundly but it never worked with Clarke. 

"Mom! You never understood what I'm going through!" The blonde retorted and ran out of the shop. 

Finn was about to take off when Abby pulled him. "Mom, what are you doing? Clarke needs my comfort!" 

"Clarke, doesn't needs your comfort. She doesn't need you. What she needs is time to be alone and think. She's old enough and she can make her own decision." Abby said. 

Finn looks at her defeatedly. 

////

"Why they having so much drama?" Raven whined, rubbing her temples by the predicament that Lexa and Clarke got themselves in again. 

"Tell me about it," Octavia grunted, rubbing her ears from the lines after lines of complaints that Clarke had been feeding them. 

"Should we do something?" Raven suggested, feeling unsure if they should meddle between two couple. 

Octavia pouted and shrugs. "Lexa is a hard force to be reckon with. This is more serious than any other things that we've done, Rae." 

Raven sighed, "you're right. Maybe let's sit this one down." Laying her head over the girl's shoulders. 

////

"What are you doing here again, Connor?" Echo puffed annoyingly. 

"Woah! Okay, chill, woman! I was just saying hi." Connor raised his hands in surrender. 

"Well bye!" Echo rolled her eyes and waved him away. 

Connor pouted and excitedly approached Clarke 3 tables away. "Hey, blondie. What's up?" When Clarke didn't return any of her signature smiles, the boy nudged her softly, "what's wrong? Lexa again?" 

Clarke looks at him and slowly ducks down her head. Connor shakes her head, sighing. "Loving a genius is so difficult. Echo wouldn't be so cruel, right?" 

Echo's head snapped her head at their direction, sending Connor to recoil back. 

"Hey, Clarke! Are you gaining weight? Been eating well, I see?" The girl smirks. "That's great to see." 

Clarke pouted and whispered at Connor, "Echo is no difference either." 

_"Omg! Is that Lexa?"_

_"Damn, she's looking hot in a suit!"_

_"Why is she here?"_

_"Is she picking up, Clarke?"_

_"I thought they already broken up?"_

"Clarke!" 

Clarke, Connor and Echo snapped their heads towards the owner of the voice and gasped. Lexa was there standing in the middle of the quad in a very fine suit. If it weren't for her situation right now with the brunette, Clarke would have swooned and imagines all sorts of ways to tear those clothes off Lexa. But she didn't and she wouldn't, so she snapped her eyes away from the girl's figure. 

Lexa noticed the cold shoulders. She sighed internally and slowly approached the table. She lowered down to Clarke's level and whispered, not wanting people to hear, "Clarke, I don't have much time. Please come with me." 

Clarke looks up, feigning a confusion. Lexa stood up straighter and nodded towards the Law Building. Clarke hurriedly stumbled after her until Lexa pulled her by the hand and literally jogged towards the building. 

////

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Lexa was quick to her feet pulling Clarke in a hurry. They took several corridors down until they reached their destination. Lexa stopped by the two brown doors and looks at Clarke for a brief moment. 

The woman nodded once and pushed open the door. 

Clarke gasped by the number of people in the court room. She had never been to a court room before and neither in a school court room. It was a quaint room that was fully furnished as if like a real court room. It was amazing. But not so anymore when all eyes landed on them, more so,  _on her -_ as if she was the suspect. 

Lexa pulled Clarke by the hand and led her to the front row of the audience. Clarke was still clueless of what is going on. Why Lexa brought her to the court room? or what is she supposed to do now? So she sat down quietly and observed. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lexa breathed evenly. She glanced at her professor, nodded once before meeting Clarke's gaze. Feeling that confidence starting to build up after days of research and creating arguments. Reading many books and case studies. Numerous sleepless nights. Several fights with Clarke and her parents. She was hoping that this is it. This will resolve everything. 

_Hopefully._

The judge hit the gavel twice and said, "let's begin! Ms Woods, please." 

Lexa hit the spot light and starts speaking. 

Clarke watches her in fascination. This was the first time did she see Lexa look so free and wild and not in a messy way but in a very profound way. She was on point. She was...

_She was just amazing that I can't even described how starstruck I was. She was like the protagonists from movies that knew all the loop holes and no one can out run her because she's that good._

For the following hour, the judge hit the gravel once more and dismissed everyone. Everyone quickly got out of their seats as if they can't wait to get out of the room. While Clarke, she sat their motionless, still trying to digest what she just witnessed. 

Lexa was at the front shaking hands with her professors, talking and laughing so animatedly. And Clarke simply watched her from the a distance - wondering how lucky was she having a person like Lexa. Yes, it may sound absurd regarding on their strained relationship they're having now. But Clarke still loves Lexa, so dearly that she could even say to herself that even after all the mean things that Lexa did to her - She thinks she will never stop loving Lexa. That's how deep she was with her. 

"Hey," Clarke snapped her eyes up and met those greens looking at her. 

"Hey," Clarke greeted back. 

There was a long awkward silence until Lexa nodded out of the door. The two girls walked aimlessly around the school compound until their out of the school gate, across the street and into a park. The breeze was cooler and stronger that as the girls walked along the pathway of the park, fallen leaves starts to rain on them. 

Lexa glanced down and watch that hand inches from her. It would have been easier to just grab her hand and let the relief wash over her. Let the begrudging silence dissipates in the air and be long forgotten. Yes, she made a mistake and she should have discussed it with Clarke first because after all, she is her wife. But her pride and superiority took over her - which leads to.... 

_Well you know the rest._

"Clarke," Lexa started. 

Clarke stopped at her track, they were near the lake and they could hear children shouting and laughing from across the lake. Clarke wanna sit down, so she took the bench in front of the water and patted the empty seat beside her. 

Lexa took the hint and sighed. "I'm sorry. I've hurt you." 

 _This is it,_ Clarke thought.  _This is it. We're breaking up._

Clarke had told herself dozens of times not to break. Not to let her inner fear take over her. Words after words kept repeating inside her head of how Lexa would break up with her. She could feel it in her bones. It's coming to an end. So she braced herself for the worst. 

"I'm sorry too, Lexa," Clarke didn't expected herself to speak. Not at all. Not after Lexa's explanation. That was the plan.

But it was too late, her mouth already have a mind of its own. "I think we should end this." 


	4. The Debacle of Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry guys that it took this long. Ive been busy with work and other things. 
> 
> But! No worries cause heres the update! Please dont hate on me on what youre about to read! Hahaha. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Cheers!

She opened her mouth but came out. She tried it again but nothing beats how hurtful it was hearing those words.

"This isn't working out, Lexa." Clarke shrugs, her blue eyes were looking straight into Lexa's soul. "We're not working out. I thought after we get married everything will good. I thought I can finally be happy with you." She shakes her head sadly. "But as it turns out... I'm not."

"Clarke-..."

"Don't. I don't need to hear your explanation, Lexa. I know you're a genius and there's got to be a reason why you're doing this to me... But I'm hurt," Clarke wipes away her tears as she struggles to keep her composure strong. "You're hurting me. I thought you love me. I thought you're gonna take care of me-.."

"I am!-... I will! But Clarke-.." Lexa promptly pursed her lips when Clarke chuckles ridiculously, yet sadly.

"No, you're not," she shakes her head. "This is not how it supposed to be. A married couple Lexa, supposed to love each other. Protect each other... Not- Not leaving the other partner hanging. Waiting. If you'll come back home at night. If you'll ever come home at all! Im tired, Lexa." Clarke immediately stood up before Lexa could disrupt her because she don't think she can handle anymore if Lexa decides to break down on her. She knew she'll break down too and poof! Her strong stance is all gone. All the things that she believes in will burn to the ground just to welcome back the love of her life. Again  

"Clarke, please let me explain," Lexa pleaded grabbing the blonde's arm.

Clarke stopped for a brief moment and sighs, looking down at those green eyes. It aches her heart but she have to do this. There's no other way. Lexa will never learn her lesson if she still let herself be submissive. "There's nothing to explain Lexa. You've made your choice and now, I'm making mine."

With one quick swift, she pulled her arm away from the girl's grip and drown away the girl's voice as she walks away with a heavy heart.

////

_3 days, 16 hours and 27 minutes, that I have never talked to Clarke. *sigh* What are you doing now, Clarke? Are you thinking about me? Why don't you talk to me? Why wouldn't you listen to my explanation?_

Lexa threw her book on the side and leans back on the bench. She rubs her face exasperatedly and grunted loudly.

"Clarke!!!"

Several heads turns to her direction but she doesn't care. The entire school already circulated rumours that they had filed a divorce and that Clarke had banished her from their bedroom and that they weren't speaking to each other.

Lexa knew that this is just a petty fight. That it'll be over soon. She thought that after that evening Clarke will be back to her old self again by the next morning but that didn't happened. Clarke was distant. She wasn't talking. She moves around like Lexa doesn't exists.

_Which was utterly ridiculous!_

"Raven Reyes! Step out!"

Raven looks around the empty lecture room and looks at Lexa weirdly. "Lexa? What are you doing here?"

Lexa looks around the corridor and ignores the talks and stares from the passer-by. "Where's Clarke?"

"Where's Clarke?" she repeated, "How was I to know? She's your wife shouldn't you know better than I do? You live under the same room. You share a bed."

"We don't- She left our bedroom. We don't sleep together-..."

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?" Raven bantered, tutting at the brunette.

Lexa sighs, "Look, I know I made a mistake, okay? I really need your help to help me talk to Clarke. I've tried for days but she's ignoring me. She's pretends like I don't exist."

Raven looks skeptical but slowly nodded, "I'm gonna help just this once." Then she suddenly walked up to Lexa until they're nose to nose and say, "But let this be the last time, Lexa. Clarke is the most kindest and sweetest girl I've met. And you should feel lucky to have a girl like that."

Lexa backs away defeatedly, "I know, Raven. She is. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't lose her. Please help me."

Raven nodded, folded her arms and smiles deviously. Lexa knew shit is about to get down.

"Don't worry, Woods. Reyes got your back," she winked.

////

_4 days, 16 hours and 32 minutes since I last talked to her. Can I still do it?_

Clarke closes her eyes and rubs her temple. She couldn't sleep for days. She misses her scent. She misses her warmth. She misses Lexa so much but she have to do this. She can't let Lexa wins all the time. She have to grow her tolerance and stand up for herself.

"You're a Griffin, Clarke. You can do this!" Clark chanted over and over again until her bedroom door swung open.

"Clarke? Honey?"

"Mom! You're home," she hugged her tightly and smiles.

Abby saw the sadness evident on her daughter's eyes. She knew its normal for a newly weds to get into fights. She had gone through the same with Jake. She knew where both girls were coming from.

"Honey, let's sit down," Abby beckons, pulling the girl on the bed. She took a quick look around the room before landing on Clarke's. "This is the 4th night you're spending your night here."

Clarke sighs, "I don't think I could face her just yet, mom. The guest room seems to be the safest right now."

"Clarke, are you sure you wanted this? You know Lexa loves you and she wouldn't hurt you-..."

"But she did, mom!" Clarke quickly pursed her lips for her sudden outburst. She was silent for a few moments before breathing out slowly, "She hurt me. I didn't understand why she did those things."

"Because you won't let her explain, Clarke. Lexa explained to me everything. She was sorry and she wanted to speak to you. You're a married couple now, Clarke. You have to let each other communicate. Nothing's gonna happen if you stayed here and never hearing her out."

Clarke knew that it's the right thing to do. But she's afraid, afraid that what if she let Lexa talk, everything will be forgotten but then the same situation rises again in the future. Would they learn their lesson by then?

"Just-...," She looks down on her hands on her lap and took a deep breath. "Just not right now... Not yet. I still need time to think."

Abby could feel her daughter's inner battle. Honestly, it was a miracle that Lexa had fallen for Clarke. They were the opposites but somehow their worlds met and now they were tied down to the ground. She wanted to help as much as she can but she knew that she can't meddle nor intrude when her daughter wasn't ready yet.

"Alright, honey. I'll be here if you need me. You can sleep with me tonight. So you won't be alone in this room. Okay?"

Clarke looks up and smiles weakly. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, honey," she said, caressing her cheeks before kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be in my room." Abby stood up and closed the door behind her.

/////

" _Lex..."_

_Clarke felt her core throbbing for attention. She bit her lips as she felt the girl hover down on her. A sigh left her lips as those pillow lips met her inner thighs._

_"Lexa... Please..."_

_She begged and begged to make the brunette stop beating around the bush and hit the jackpot. Finally, Clarke grunted with gusto as Lexa's expert tongue assaulted her core. She was going high. She felt overly sensitive and that she arched her back to meet the rhythm of the other girl._

_"Yes! Faster!"_

_Those long fingers were thrusting in and out, twisting in such speed that got Clarke breathing ruggedly. She can't get enough. She was craving for more._

_"More, Lexa. More... Ah!" Clarke bit her lips to piped down her whimper when Lexa inserted the third finger. She was on high. Her eyes were rolling back and her throat felt dry as she tries to catch on her breath._

_Lexa's the best._

_"Am I now?"_

Clarke opens her eyes and saw those green eyes hovering over her. She blinks again and poof! Lexa's gone. The girly decorations and the laced room was gone. It was now replaced by bare white walls with random pictures hanging on the wall. Shadows playing on the ceiling chasing each other.

"It's just a dream," She sighs as she swept away her hair off of her face.

She covers her eyes with her hands and grunted displeasingly. Even in her dreams she can't escape Lexa. Even in her dreams her fantasies were coming true. She misses her touch. She misses her smell. She misses those green eyes looking down on her with hunger. She misses those soft touches and shy voice that Lexa hardly shows to anyone else.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she looks down and bits her lips. Her right hand found her underwear completely ruined.

"Fuck..." She immediately got up and felt her core completely wet with every step she takes towards the bathroom.

After cleaning herself up, she looks at the mirror and found herself still looking very flushed.

"Calm down, Clarke." Lightly tapping her cheeks, "Calm the fuck down. Water. I need to get some water!"

/////

Lexa laid awake for hours. She kept tossing and turning with her eyes always drifting to the empty cold spot on her side.

"Clarke..."

She misses the blonde girl so much. She knew it'll be easy to just stormed inside the guest room and they can have the talk. But she knows Clarke. Clarke doesn't want that. If she's not ready she won't be able to tame her to listen to her explanations. Lexa knew that Clarke needed time. But 5 days... 5 days had passed and still nothing.

Getting up, she decided to hit the door to have some fresh air. It's 4am in the morning and she still can't sleep. She knew she's gonna regret it in the morning but there's nothing she can do when all her thoughts were this particular blonde girl... Who's sitting by the island in the kitchen crying.

Lexa felt her heart aches in each sobs.

////

" _Clarke_."

Clarke stiffened in her posture and didn't made a move. She felt it. She felt the strong aura behind her. The kind of aura that only Lexa Woods carries around wherever she goes. It's the kind of presence that made everyone looks at her and admire. But she won't fall for that. She won't fall for that again.

"Clarke."

She's getting nearer now.

Clarke quickly wipes away her tears and ducks down. "Goodnight, Lexa." And made a quick exit when she felt that familiar hand shot electricity through her arm. It made her look up and she knew, she knew that Lexa felt it too.

"Clarke, please. Let's talk." Lexa begs earnestly.

Clarke pulled her arm free and looks away. "There's nothing to talk about, Lexa. It's over remember?" And she walks out of the kitchen when she's being pulled back and pinned against the wall.

Those green eyes runs wild as if she can't believe she just did that.

"Lexa?" Those blue eyes were looking at her in surprise... And in fear.

Lexa, upon realising this, quickly steps back. "I- I'm sorry, Clarke. I don't know what gotten into me."

Clarke stood there quietly. Quietly looking at Lexa. At Lexa who's for the first time did she sees her standing awkwardly and tiredly. It made Clarke wonder if she had gotten enough sleep these past few days. But the dark circles around her eyes speaks that she doesn't too. In all honesty, it made Clarke feel relieved.

"What do you want, Lexa?" She didn't recognised her own voice. It sounded cold and distant. Like she doesn't know herself at all.

Lexa tries to open her mouth but closed it again. Her mind was running wild with the numerous speeches that she had prepared whenever Clarke was ready to talk. But none of it fits now that they had both encountered each other in the kitchen unexpectedly in the middle of the night. With her lack of sleep. With Clarke sounding so harsh and distant. With herself trembling in fear and nervousness of messing up. With Clarke staring at her as if she was a stranger - as if she's no one to her.

"Clarke, I'm really sorry." Lexa finally let out. It was the first thing that pops in her head.

"So?" Clarke shrugs ever so casually, as if she doesn't care at all. When in truth, its breaking her heart.

Hearing that question, it made Lexa felt as if she had lost Clarke. As if she had lost the love of her life forever.

_No... This can't be it. Clarke can't just stop caring for me. She can't!_

"Clarke...," Lexa took a step forward but Clarke took a step back. It made her stop her advancement.

"Let's just stop this, Lexa. I'm tired. I need to sleep," And with those words lingering in the air. Clarke turns around and pushes open the kitchen door.

"But I miss you..."

She heard it. She heard it how with each word spoken its breaking Lexa's heart. She can hear it shattering into pieces. Or maybe it was hers...

Clarke stops for a second and breaths out subtly. "I don't."

And she left that night with not only one heart breaking but _two_.

////

Anya frowns as she approached the booth. She kicked the girl's feet but the girl didn't moved a cinch.

"Hey!" She kicked again. She heard a grunt. "Commander! Wake up!"

Lexa grunted loudly this time as she looks up. "What do you want?"

"Woah! I didn't know Law comes with panda eyes now." Anya laughs as she slid down on the booth.

Lexa grunted again, "Shut up," and laid her head down on the table again.

"Hey!" Anya kicked her under the table in annoyance. "What's wrong with you? I only get out in the weekends and this is what I'll get in return?"

Lexa still didn't made a move.

Anya flared her nostrils then took a glass of water from the vacated table next to theirs and poured it over Lexa's sleeping figure.

"AH!!" Lexa instantly woken up from the cold water. "ANYA! Was that necessary?!" Grabbing a pocket of tissue from the dispenser and wipe her face.

Anya waved her off, "I get that all the time. You'll get used to it. So... What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Suddenly avoiding her eyes. "Everything's going great!"

"No, no. You," she pointed to the brunette up and down, "is _what_ is wrong. Come on, let's hear it."

Lexa sighs, she knew she can't hide anything with Anya. She rubs her eyes and weirdly enough, the cold water helped her wake up.

"Clarke and I had a fight."

"So?" Lexa looks at her strangely, "It's not a world shattering news!" Anya rolls her eyes.

"She wanted to end things with me."

Anya guffawed so loudly until she was met with a very serious Lexa Woods.

She quieten down, "Oh... You're serious?" Anya's demeanour suddenly shifted into a concern friend. "She- Clarke told you that?"

Lexa nodded sadly.

"What did you do? I mean Clarke-... It's Clarke! Come on, she wouldn't do that! That girl is crazy in love with you!"

"My point exactly but she-...." Lexa can't even form her sentence properly now that she felt her chest caving in. She's becoming emotional again. "I don't want to, Anya." Looking up with those green eyes filled with tears. "I don't wanna break up. I can't-... No..." She shakes her head that this can't be happening. She wipes away her tears but it just keeps falling like a waterfall. "I don't want her to leave! I don't know what to do..." She sobs. Lexa felt like a child begging her friend to stay and play but she knew her friend don't want to.

Anya let her shoulders sagged into defeat as she watches her best friend cries over a girl. It was weird because Lexa Woods never cries for anyone. And most definitely over 'love'. Then it occurs to Anya that this must be how much Lexa loves Clarke. Because truth to be told, Lexa never cries for anything or anyone.

Anya slides in beside the brunette and hugged her. "Sssshh... Everything's going to be okay. You and Clarke will live a long married life. This is just a passing thought. Clarke don't mean it." She said, soothing the girl's back.

"I love her, Anya. I rea-..." Lexa tries hard to speak but her sobs and hiccups keeps messing her up. "I-... I really-... Really do. I don't wanna lose her!"

"Then prove it, Lexa. Stop being an ass to her. You know yourself better than anyone else. Being in love is different than your life before. No one can help resolve this," Lexa looks up. "Only you. If you made a mistake then make up for it. Do something for Clarke. You know how she works hard to get to her stage right now."

Lexa nodded dutifully. She felt like a kid being reprimanded for her childish acts.

"Then do the same. If you really love her then prove it. Do something for her. I don't know... Cook her dinner. Buy her gifts. Anything that she would like."

Lexa bit her lips and nodded obediently. Anya sighs and wipes away her tears.

"It's hard seeing you like this, Lexa. All this years you're always so strong. But this is the first time I'm seeing you like this."

Lexa looks down on her lap, feeling vulnerable for showing her best friend her weakness. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be."

"Are you kidding me?! It's great! You're finally showing emotions!"

The brunette quickly looks up and saw that sly smile. It made her smile.

"Love is not weakness, Lexa. Change your mindset. Okay?" Anya advised.

And Lexa nodded.

////

Lexa checks the time on the wall and pulls out the tray from the hot oven. The delicious smell engulfed the entire kitchen that led Charlotte came strutting in.

"I can smell cake," she said with glistening eyes as she watches Lexa grinning over the chocolate cake. "Is that for Clarke?"

Lexa looks up, "Yes."

Charlotte nodded. "Are you guys breaking up?"

The sadness in her voice made Lexa looks up again and sighs. "We're not breaking up, Char. Okay? Everything's going to be fine. We just had a fight. We will be fine." She raffled her hair before preparing the icing. "Come on help me out."

////

"How does it look?"

Charlotte pouted, thinking hard. "Looks great. I wanna eat it."

Lexa laughs and side-hugs her sister. "Thanks, Char for the help." Then picks up the cake carefully before popping it inside the fridge. "Now we wait for her to come home."

"Are you gonna make her dinner too?"

It's already 6.30pm in the afternoon and it sounds like a plan.

"You're smart, you know that," Lexa pinched her cheeks. "Come on, let's make some pasta."

////

By the time they were finished, Lexa's stomach was already growling.

Charlotte was exhausted, "I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Me too. Grab a plate."

The little girl quickly ran back and eagerly watch Lexa putting pasta on her plate. She quickly devoured it with much gusto.

"How was it?" Lex asked, anticipating the critics.

"The bomb! I love it! Clarke's gonna love it, sis!"

"I hope she does."

"When do you think she's coming home?"

Lexa looks up and it's almost 8pm.

"She'll be home soon, kiddo. Please wash your dish and do your homework."

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm gonna wait for, Clarke."

"Oh yeah. Okay."

/////

She felt her head bobbing. Lexa quickly rubs her eyes and turn the tv volume up to keep herself awake. It was already 10pm and Clarke wasn't home yet. It's a school night and she doesn't know why is the girl wasn't home yet. She reached for her phone, dials Clarke's number but her thumb won't let her press the green button.

When her last attempt still fails her, she chuck her phone to the opposite sofa and settled down on the sofa when she felt her eyes dozing off.

////

"Fuck... Forgot my keys," Clarke grunted, rubbing her arms from the cold breeze. She looks around the porch for a way to get in inside the house but the windows were locked.

She can't call her mother cause she had been working late and probably asleep. She can't call Indra either cause she'll be worried sake for her even worst than her mother. Neither was Gustus nor Charlotte were an option. And Lexa... Well for some obvious reasons she won't.

So she rounded the house and went to the backyard. She checked for the windows if any of them were open and voila! A miracle just came popping by. The kitchen window was open. So she took a small stool from the side of the house and used it to hoist herself up the window. She was almost through when she accidentally lost her grip and came stumbling in, knocking down the mop and stool that just happened to be right there in the middle of the way..

The kitchen light suddenly turned on.

"Clarke?"

 _Busted_.

Clarke closed her eyes for being caught in the act.

_Stupid mop and stool! Why are they even in the way?! Who would put them there?_

Then it occured to her...

_It was just like that night with the boxes blocking the stairs. Of course. It's her. It has to be her._

Clarke immediately stood up because she felt the strong presence again. And it's getting nearer to her. She turns around with a scowl on her face.

"Why did you put those in the middle of the way?" She demanded.

Lexa opens her mouth but then there was no point in lying. So she sagged her shoulders and sighs, "Clarke, it's past midnight. Why are you only coming home now? Where were you?"

Clarke chuckles, "Wow, Lexa. You're suddenly concern why I'm only coming home _now_? Why don't you ask yourself why you didn't come home at all!"

She knew it will back fire. But still she wanted to know.

"Clarke, I-..."

"Save it, Lexa. I don't need your concern. You don't have to act as if you souddenly care for me. Okay?" Clarke made 'okay' sign and walks out of the kitchen when Charlotte came walking in.

"Clarke? Sis? Are you fighting again?" Charlotte asked.

Lexa swiftly turns around and saw her sister was about to cry. She knew Charlotte hated it when she wakes up in the middle of the night because by then she won't be able to sleep again.

The brunette sighs, "No, no. Of course not, Char." She tries to sooth her sister as Clarke stood there watching them. She felt her heart aches even more seeing how good of a sister Lexa is. How much she cares for Charlotte.

Feeling her eyes starting to sting again, she immediately walks out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Is she still mad?" Charlotte pouted.

"No. She's not mad, Char. She's just tired." Lexa smiles confidently.

"What about the cake? Had she had her dinner yet?"

Lexa shrugs. "I don't know. Let's go back to bed, okay? It's late. Come on."

////

Clarke strip her blouse off and chuck it to the ground. She's not liking this. She's not liking this being cold and distant to Lexa anymore. She knew it. She could feel it. Any moment now she'll be the one crawling back - asking Lexa to take her back. Every single day, she wakes up wishing that she's back to her old bedroom where Lexa lies down next to her. Where she can simply watch her sleep. Tracing her every outline. Kissing her nose and watches it twitches for a second before hearing the brunette fall back in her sleep.

_I miss you, Lexa._

She hit the shower and let the hot water cascades down her body. Letting it flow down and letting it wash away her negativity. With much hope that once she steps out of the bathroom, she'll be free and cleanse away from those thoughts of weakness.

But that wasn't the case.

Cause there she was, standing at the end of the hall way staring at the tray on the floor. The smell of pasta made her stomach involuntarily grumble. She grabbed her stomach and looks around the vicinity and thankfully, it's empty. She walked up to it and saw a post it note.

**_'I know you had a long day. But don't go to bed with an empty stomach. - Lexa'_ **

She blinks a couple of times, trying to push back the tears. She picks up the tray and bring it with her inside the guest room. She placed it on the table and when she turns around she almost had a shock of her life.

"Charlotte!" She gasped, patting her fast beating heart. "What are you doing there?"

"Lexa cooked that for you," the little girl said.

Clarke looks at the pasta and the delicious chocolate cake.

"Thank you," Clarke said.

"Do you still love her?"

Clarke was taken aback by the question. She never thought that Charlotte would ask such a straight forward question.

There's no point in lying. "I do."

"Then why aren't you sleeping in the same room with sis?" Charlotte asked in a very innocent voice and the look in her eyes made Clarke's heart melt on the spot.

"Charlotte, you don't understand-..."

"I thought when you love someone you supposed to be with her? Okay, you fight but I thought you'll forgive her... Because you love her. Isn't that how it supposed to work?"

Clarke could see the question marks floating above Charlottes head. She knew she was confused by the whole ordeal. So she tried to make the little girl understands the best that her ability can.

She kneeled in front of Charlotte and looks at her straight in the eyes. Clarke felt magnetised.

"Charlotte, I love Lexa so much. That will never change. I will always love her."

"Are you breaking up with her?"

Clarke opens her mouth but closes it again. What is she supposed to say to the little girl? Yes, she's planning to but at the same time not wanting to. That she's only doing this for her own sake and never thought of the people getting affected - for example, Charlotte.

"No." It felt real. "I never wanna break up with her. I wanna live with her with the rest of my life and nothing can change that."

"But I heard from mom that you wanna break up with her?" Charlotte was pouting.

Clarke sighs and caresses her cheek.

"I was overwhelmed of what had happened. I never meant those words. I never meant for Lexa to get hurt. I was hurt, that's why I managed to say those words but I never meant it, Char. I love Lexa and I never wanna break up with her. Okay?" Clarke wipes away the tears that escaped from the little girl's eyes and then kissed her forehead. "Don't cry. It's over. We're not fighting anymore. Come on, let's take you to bed."

Charlotte grabbed Clarke's hand and let the girl lead her to her bedroom. She tucks the girl to bed and kisses her forehead. She wasn't affectionate to Charlotte before. But seeing the girl getting affected by their fight, she felt sorry for her and wanting to make it up. She knew when the sun rises Charlotte will be back to be some arrogant little kid.

_So much similarities as her sister._

She started walking out of the door when Charlotte spoke again, "I'm watching you, Clarke."

Clarke smiled. Charlotte is back.

She turns around, "I know you are. Goodnight, Charlotte." And closes the door behind her with a faint voice saying, "Goodnight, Sis."

/////

Clarke stares at the food with her arms folded. She pressed down her arms onto her stomach to make it stop grumbling. But she can't take it anymore, it looks too good. So she forks it down so much fervor.

 _Goooddd... Lexa really knows how to cook_.

Within 10 minutes, she finished the entire plate of pasta and a slice of chocolate cake. She put down her bottle of water and sighs in good relief. She went down to the kitchen to wash up and back up again the stairs when her eyes drifted to their bedroom. Where she knew some certain brunette is sleeping. She walked up to it, twisted the door knob open and sees that figure lying down on the bed.

She walked up to the bed and sat down quietly. She watched her sleep for a minute before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, Lexa. That will never change," She smiled faintly before walking out of the room.

////

_"I love you, Lexa. That will never change."_

Lexa opens her eyes slowly, catching a glimpse of those blonde hair behind the closing door.

"I love you too, Clarke," she sighs, feeling a single tear rolling down her cheek.

////

"Hey, Griff Griff! What's up?"

Clarke looks up from her textbook and saw Raven and Octavia bouncing towards her.

"Hey, nothing much. I have class test in half an hour. I'm going crazy!" Clarke groaned.

"Dude, relax. You got this locked down and sealed!" Octavia said.

"Hell yeah! You've been cooping in the library till late last night! You've got this, babe!" Raven reassured. "Oh yeah! What are you doing later on?"

"I don't know. Probably go home and catch some sleep."

"Hangout with us. Let's celebrate!" Octavia jived.

"I don't know. I'm tired, guys."

"Come on, Clarke. It's been a while since we hang out," Octavia pouted, pulling on her arm.

"Yeah! So no excuses! 3pm. The quad. We will be waiting! Don't you dare run away from us. We've got eyes following you." Raven warned darkly that made Clarke chuckles.

"You're ridiculous. I gotta get to class. I'll see you guys later."

////

"Where are they?" Clarke checked her phone again and the time flashes 3:20pm and no ones around. No traces of Octavia nor Raven. She rang them dozens of times and even texted but still no replies. She was getting irritated that she packed her stuff and decided to take her leave.

" _Clarke?_ "

Clarke froze. She knew that voice. She knew that voice from above everyone else. She swallowed hard and looks up.

"Lexa?"

"Clarke, please follow me." Lexa held out her hand, ushering Clarke to take it.

But Clarke was still a bit dazed by the beautiful creature before her. Tight pencil skirt that hugs the brunette buttocks, white blouse with blazer over it. Hair tied up in a bun with her face with light make-up _and god... She's wearing lipstick. Lexa hates wearing lipstick. She looks beautiful._ Oh it made her fall in love again.

"Clarke?" Lexa repeated, taking the girl's hand. "Come on. We're gonna be late."

"Huh?" Clarke asked finally coming back to her senses. She felt herself being dragged away against her own will until they reached a lecture hall. Again, everything felt like a deja vu. Lexa pushes the door open and there behold a lecture hall filled with people in fine suits and sophistication. Clarke's feet got stuck on the ground and felt herself flushed.

"Hey," Lexa touches her cheeks, letting those blue eyes looks at her apprehensively. "Hey, it's okay. You'll be fine. I'm here, okay?" Clarke was speechless and not liking having all eyes on her. Lexa pulled her in, took the mic from the head table and address everyone. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." Clarke was about to make an escape when Lexa pulled her by the waist and held her tightly. "Beside me is the woman that I fell in love with. It was unexpected but legitimately real." Clarke looks up and found Lexa staring at her. She had never seen those green eyes shines that brightly before. She was held captivated. "Marriage is an important stage for many of us. It's a new chapter that eventually all of us will face at some point in our lives. Clarke and I, will soon face this challenges together and I know it will be hard but nothing is too hard when you have the love of your life right there cheering for you every step of the way."

Clarke felt her body became so sensitive that she felt every single touch of Lexa's hand around her waist. The look and meanings in each glances and that small faint smile as if they have a secret of their own. It made her realised why she fell in love with her in the first place.

"Marriage is a new chapter that you will face with your partner. Its a chapter filled with roller coasters and doubts if you made the right decision or not... For the shortest period of time that I have a relationship with Clarke we had faced so many challenges that I personally thought we will not make it. But Clarke's been amazing. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met and I'm glad to call her mine."

Clarke felt her heart caving in. It was pounding out of her chest, she can hear it in her ears.

"By inviting her here today. I think it's a knowledge that everyone should have. On another note, during the times that I first personally met her and gained acquaintance with her, everyday was like filled with miracles, craziness and most importantly, happiness."

Lexa looks down on Clarke and saw her sporting a mixed emotions. She squeezed her waist again and looks at the audience.

"I grew up and studied in a class that so called 'superior class' but she..." Lexa fully turns her body towards Clarke and towers over her, "always associates with a group that people calls stupid, reckless and with low IQ." The brunette sighs, "Normally...," She then grabs the blonde's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Our lives would not have intersected. We wouldn't be acquaintance at all. But if it weren't for Clarke's effort, I wouldn't have known her, fallen in love with her and discovers her worth."

Clarke shyly ducks her head as Lexa uttered those words. She felt her cheeks warming up. As much as she wants the scene to be over, at the same time she doesn't want to because this is Lexa. She's lowering down her walls in front of everyone while saying all this rare words.

"Often times, we were always afraid of the unknown - what will the future have for us. But I've learned to respect the weakness and minorities of my wife. From her, I've also discovered the assets the I do not possess."

Lexa pulled Clarke to the front row and gestured for her to sit before walking over to the podium.

"Being married in the early stage of my relationship with Clarke was a learning journey. Some may consider it reckless because I don't know her yet in an intimate level..." Lexa turns around and stares at Clarke. "But I do. I've gotten to know her every single day, ever since she landed on my doorstep 5 years ago. All of this experiences was a life lesson. Being married is a new journey to embark, it's entirely new level of relationship. And with this said and done," The brunette pressed a small remote control and a power point slide flashed on the screen. "Will help us gain respect and understanding of how critical it is for us to protect our marriage. The law states that..."

////

Clarke wrings her fingers as she sat by the bench patiently. She hadn't had time to reflect on what she will say to Lexa when she was held captivated by the presentation. As usual, Lexa was amazing with her finesse and strong points.

_That introduction though..._

It made Clarke smiles goofily. It made her smile because she felt special. Lexa made her feel something again and it was amazing. The blonde looks up and delved on the green leaves and the baby blue sky. It was a beautiful day and it seems like nothing can ruin it.

She looks down when her eyes caught a figure from a distant. Her lips can't help but smile.

/////

Lexa walks slowly and stopped meters away from the bench. She watches Clarke fidgets with the hands and admiring her surroundings with that goofy smile that she loves. She was about to walk forward when those blue eyes found hers.

Clarke shyly smiles, looks at the other way and then ducks down. Lexa almost wanna pinch her cheeks because she's being adorable. The brunette walks over to her wife and sat down beside her.

There was silence. Not so awkward but contenting one. Lexa peeked at Clarke and caught those blue eyes again before it turns away with a shy smile. It made her grin stupidly.

Lexa sighs loudly as she buttons down her white blouse, "This is so uncomfortable." Clarke looks over and almost dropped her jaw to the ground when that cleavage popped out. "So did you fell asleep?" The brunette snickers.

"Of course not," Clarke mumbled, turning away. "I was listening attentively even though I don't understand most of it. You were amazing."

Lexa smiles hearing those words again from Clarke. She craned her neck, hearing it snaps in place.

"Tired?"

The brunette smiles again. "I feel much better now."

Clarke nodded. "This past few days... Is this what you've been doing?"

Lexa nodded. "Preparing powerpoint slides. Doing research. Helping Professor Titus with paperworks and many more. More. More. And many more." She flashes another tired smile.

"So you actually have to do so many things for such a short period of time."

Lexa watches Clarke looks down poutingly.

"I was afraid that I will fail."

Clarke suddenly snapped up, hearing those foreign words from Lexa. She suddenly clapped loudly. Lexa was stunned for a moment giving Clarke a strange look before shaking her head.

"You were truly amazing, Lexa. You did a really good job back there and I think Professor Titus was really proud of you... He smiled" Clarke whispered the last part that made Lexa snickers. "I've never seen him smile before it was weird but I swear to my grave he smiled."

"Maybe I was... But what if I really failed this time?" Lexa looks up searching on those blue eyes. "In your eyes, it seems like I'm this girl who can't fail. But being perfect all the time... It's exhausting, Clarke."

"Lexa... Stop thinking that way. I never expected you to be perfect. All of us makes mistakes."

"I want to prove my capabilities. I want to prove to them what I can do to help other people... I know that you put me first in your life but besides from being my wife, that's not your only role. You can be whom you wanted to be. Marriage shouldn't be the only thing in our lives. We should go out and explore more possibilities and see what's out there for us. I don't want marriage to restrict us, Clarke."

Clarke looks at Lexa defeatedly. Feeling unsure of what she was feeling. She leaned against the bench and sighs, as she feels Lexa's hand reach for hers.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, Clarke. I know I didn't handled it well and made you worried. I don't want us to fight anymore." Lexa turned her body to face Clarke. "Clarke..."

"It's over, Lexa. You don't have to worry about anything no more." Clarke smiles.

////

Clarke stepped out of the bathroom and stares at the bedroom door. Behind that door there will Lexa waiting for her on the bed. Oh how she crave for her touch. Oh how she yearns to be close again and feel the warmth of her body. But things were still creeping on her mind. The marriage registration.

She shakes her head, "not tonight, Clarke. Not tonight. You just made up with Lexa. Not tonight!"

She enters the room and found the bed empty.

_Where's Lexa?_

She hopped on the bed and lies down. Words and after words were sneaking inside her head making her almost doubt when she felt that familiar electricity. She turns on her back and sees those green eyes hovering over her.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. It's my fault that I made you feel insecure... I should have made things clear sooner. I still have a lot of things to learn about maintaining a relationship." Lexa nuzzled her nose over the girl's cheek when she felt Clarke pushes her.

"No, it's me who still needs more things to learn. I have to-..."

Clarke gasped as Lexa's lips assaulted hers. That sweet pillow lips touches hers was like kissing her favourite candy. So sweet and irresistible. She pulled Lexa by the neck to deepen the kiss. Moments later, Lexa pulls away.

"Yeah, you definitely needs to learn more things. Like frying a simple hash brown and not turning it into a stone."

Clarke hit Lexa softly on the shoulders and pouted like a little child. Lexa throws her head back and laughs.

"I'll show you! I'll improve little by little. Step by step! I'm gonna be the best wife you'll ever have!"

The brunette smiles wider and said, "That's what I love about you."

Clarke watches Lexa kissing her nose, then her lips then down to her jaw until the she felt her skin being sucked at at the bottom of her neck. She hums at how it spurs her on. Lexa was the only one who can easily turn her on just by one look and worst, just by that subtle faint smile. What more, if she...

_Oh god... Please go lower._

And so Lexa did. She can't believe Clarke's thinking too loud again. She smiles as she settles on the top of her tracing soft kisses on her chest where she lays comfortably for a second.

Clarke arched her back giving more access to the brunette. She bit her lips anticipating for Lexa to pull down her tank top when she realised what was going on.

 _Huh? She-_....

Lexa wasn't moving. Clarke shook her lightly but the girl remained unmoved.

"Did you fell asleep?"

Despite, understanding how tired the brunette was, she can't deny she was a little disappointed to not get a little some-something that night. But nonetheless, she held the girl tightly feeling the girl's even breath against her skin.

"Goodnight, Lexa."

////

Gustus huffed subtly, peeking over his newspaper. He straightened out his newpaper, making this irritating sound that made Lexa looks up. Lexa sighs, scratching her neck.

"Father, do you need to say something?" She asked, looking expectingly.

"Hmm?" He played it cool.

Lexa rolls her eyes, "What is it?"

Gustus cleared his throat, putting down his papers. "How are you and Clarke?"

"We're okay now, Father. We've already settled our differences." Lexa uttered proudly.

"Good," picking up his papers again. "I don't want anymore fights. Do you understand, Alexandria?"

Lexa clenched her jaw, "understood."

She forked down on her scrambled egg and then poured over some juice for her little sister.

"Is that idiot still asleep?" Charlotte asked.

Lexa smirked by the nickname, "yeah. Let her sleep. We don't have morning classes."

" _No,no, no...."_

The three heads turns to the entrance of the dining room when came in a disheveled blonde looking at them with wide eyes.

"Noooo... You already ate breakfast!" Clarke groaned.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" Gustus asked.

"I'm supposed to cook breakfast for Lexa," she pouted.

Lexa ducks down and smirks, "apparently, _someone's_ still asleep when I woke up. What happened to being the best wife ever?" Looking up, perking her eyebrow at Clarke.

"Oh stop bullying Clarke!" Indra came in just in time to smack Lexa on the head. "Honey, you can get the coffee and serve Lexa. It's in the kitchen."

Clarke immediately nodded and sprinted towards the kitchen.

Lexa chuckles softly and threw a piece of bread over at Charlotte who's making a barf face.

"All of you are disgusting! Uggh!" Charlotte stuck out her tongue like a little kid. "I'll never get a boyfriend!"

"Good! Then you can stay with mom and dad forever!" Indra clapped, sending Charlotte to shake her head mercilessly.

"No! Never!"

////

"Claaaaarrrkkeee!!! Get your ass down here! We're gonna be late!"

Clarke snapped up from the bed and tilted her head in confusion then it occured to her, "Shit! I'm late!"

She quickly got dressed up, grab her bag and sped downstairs. Lexa was waiting by the foot of the stairs scowling at her.

"Sorry! I forgot we got morning class," Clarke apologized, grinning sweetly at her wife.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and puffed audibly, "What's new?" And left for the door.

////

Clarke slowly took the steps one by one as she stares at the huge white building. Lexa was already by the entrance, walking briskly. She have no idea where they were or why were they doing there. Lexa won't tell her where they were going. It was frustrating her.

"Lexa! Where are we? What are we doing here?" She called after her as she jogged to her side.

"Hi! We have an appointment at 11am. Alexandria Woods and Clarke Griffin. Thank you!" Lexa informed the receptionist who obviously gapped at Lexa for the longest time before ducking down behind the computer screen.

Clarke pouted.

"Jealous again?" Lexa smirked.

"No," she folded her arms.

The brunette chuckles softly and pulled her to her side - kissing the top of her head.

"Ms Woods? Ms Griffin? Please proceed to Counter 3,please. Thank you." The receptionist informed. Noticing that the girl was staring at Lexa's behind, Clarke immediately blocked the woman's line of vision and glared at her subtly.

"Don't be childish, Clarke," Lexa uttered, looking behind her. "Come here," holding out her hand, that Clarke willingly took. "I'm all yours. Okay?"

Clarke nodded as they approached Counter 3. "What are we doing here, Lexa?" She asked again but she was disrupted by a man by the counter.

"Ms Griffin and Ms Woods? Goodmorning, My name is Jones and I'll be assisting you today. Did you bring your necessary paperworks?" Jones asked looking at Clarke.

Lexa noticed how sticky it was, it made her nostril flare. "Yes!" She said firmly. "Here!" She started pushing all the papers onto Jones' hand to get himself busy instead of staring at her wife. "Here are the birth certificates... The letters..."

"Alright, excellent! I'll be processing your marriage registration and I'll be right with you!" He said giving Clarke a glance again but thankfully, as Lexa noticed, Clarke wasn't affected.

Because she knew that she will be too shock once she realised what was going on here. And of course she was right.

Clarke gasped when she finally processed of what was going on. "We're registering! Lexa... Oh my god..."

_I don't know why but right now... I feel weird. It's so strange. Like- Like I, now, belong somewhere. It feels good._

"I'm- I can be called Mrs. Woods now?" She bit her lips as she turns to Lexa.

Lexa pursed her lips to prevent that goofy grin from emerging. It was a priceless reaction from Clarke. She knew she had been waiting for this moment to arrive.

"Thank you for waiting. Mrs. Woods I need your signature over here," Jone produced a paper and ushered Lexa to sign first and then Clarke, "And please sign over here."

Clarke blinks a couple of times because finally, _finally_ she's a Woods. She belongs to the family now. She will be permanently be called Clarke Griffin Woods. Nothing gets better than that.

"Clarke," Lexa called out, bringing her back to reality. "Quickly sign. We have to get back to school."

"Oh! Right... Okay..." She grabbed the pen and hovered on the dotted line below. She felt Lexa's heavy presence hovering beside her. It made her nervous somehow because this is the first time will she be signing her name with 'Woods' in it. She had been practicing for the longest time.

Lexa almost wanna laugh but she didn't. The glisten on those blue eyes as the girl signs on the paper made her feel great.

_NO. Awesome. Excellent! Indescribable!_

It was irreplaceable having to see Clarke that happy over signing a piece of paper. It was adorable.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Woods," Jones said.

Clarke instantly looks up and said to Lexa, "He called me Mrs Woods." And then flashed a huge happy grin.

////

Clarke caught up with Lexa's fast pace and nudged her, "I didn't know the process will be fast."

"It's just a formality, Clarke... I already considered you my wife when you agreed to marry me," Lexa informed her and seeing that smile with that tiny little dimple made something in her tummy churn. A sigh escaped her lips, knowing she have to let it out somehow of what was she had been planning. "The marriage license issue... I was planning to do it after graduation. I have everything worked out. All the paperworks. The timing. The dinner date... Everything. And I knew that when you found out about this, it won't give you a peace of mind. That's why I didn't tell you... I just didn't know my mother would ruin all my plans."

"You prepared dinner date for us?"

Lexa looks down, "Does it matter now?"

Clarke pouted, "Guess not... But I have faith in you, Lexa!"

"Do you?" Lexa asked suddenly stopping. She stepped forward, looking at Clarke darkly, sending the blonde to step back and hit a lamp post. "Cause while I'm busy day and night... There you were complaining to Finn about our problem and then what, spreading rumours around school."

Clarke opened her mouth but no words were uttered. When Lexa came swooping down catching her lips. Lexa pinned her against the lamp post, grabbing the girl's neck and steadying her by the waist. The blonde gasped but soon melted on the stop as the world around her disappears and feels the girl's lips against hers.

Lexa pulled away, "Next time be careful with the words that you're gonna say. Okay, _wifey_?" She said before leaving behind a dazed and incredibly dizzy Clarke Griffin Woods.

////

"Guess what I've heeaarrddd..." Octavia sang, slinging her arm over Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke was startled by the girl's sudden appearance. "What?"

"Somebody just got registered," nudging her to the side.

Clarke laughs and nodded excitedly.

 _"So are we gonna celebrate or what_?"

Raven suddenly appeared out of nowhere, carrying some metallic tubes.

"What the heck are those for?" Octavia asked.

"These babies are gonna go to my semester project. You'll be blown away. Thats for sure!"

Clarke and Octavia rolled their eyes knowing that Raven is doing something destructible again.

"Please blow up the school!" Octavia begged jokingly.

"Dont blow up the school!" Clarke retorted, "unless Lexa and I are safely out of the way." She winked, sending Raven to laugh.

"Dont worry, guys. This babies are safe. So you're safe," rolling her eyes.

"Anyway! Talking about Lexa-..." Octavia abruptly stopped talking and gasped when Clarke hit her on the arm.

"Lexa! Omg! I totally forgot to give her her textbook! Bye! Bye guys!" And Clarke went running towards Lexa's building.

////

"Room 412. Room 412... Where is that room?" Clarke scratched her head as she entered another empty small corridor with lines of class rooms. "Why aren't there any room numbers in here?"

She checked her watch and gasped. She's 30 minutes late. "Im so dead!"

So she ran. She ran fast turning to each corridor, checking each classrooms but mostly it was empty or filled with students gawking at her sudden appearance. Lexa was still nowhere to be found.

She was heading to a dead end, so she made a quick turn around and accidentally bumped into...

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

Clarke stumbles back and found Ontari looking at her very viciously.

"Im sorry!" Clarke apologised and then frowned when Ontari showed her a disgust face before ducking down on her super thick book.

"Clarke!"

Clarke turns around and found Lexa 2 doors away.

"Lexa! Ive been trying to find you. This building is so complicated. I got lost. Here, I got your book," she pulled out the book and handed it over.

Lexa sighed audibly, "Clarke, this isnt my book. This is mom's book." Showing it to her, "Read it."

"The law of... Oh..."

"Do you want me to practice law of cooking?" Lexa asked.

Clarke pouted, "I thought you said the thick green book on the kitchen table... I just went and grabbed it..." She frowned.

"Wow, Lexa. I really can't believe that a genius like you would marry this type of girls," Ontari mocked, eyeing Clarke with fascination.

Clarke barked at her, "hey! I dont need your comments! Mind your own business. Lexa's choice of girls are wonderful and sweet!"

Ontari chuckles and then sighs still studying Clarke under her lashes. "Clearly! But incredibly bimbotic blondes. So typical."

"You sonofa-..."

"Clarke!" Clarke instantly stopped and looked at Lexa. "Thats enough. She's not worth it."

Clarke puffed and glared at Ontari who was still sporting a wide grin.

"I really dont get it, Lexa. Why are you letting yourself be pulled down by girls like this?" Ontari asked, gesturing at Clarke from top to bottom. "Youre a genius but your life choices are pathetic."

"Hey!" Clarke was about to prance on her when Lexa held her tightly around the waist.

"Just move along, Ontari. Just continue whatever you were doing," Lexa uttered, making a move between her and Clarke. Mostly to prevent Clarke to create a scene. She then towered over Ontari and whispered, "and thats being _second_ best." She smirked openly.

Ontari instantly turns red in anger. "Oh I will show you, Lexa! Ive worked so hard to be here and I will show you! I will beat you! You'll see!"

Lexa sighs and tutted - shaking her head a little bit. "Cant wait, Ontari."

Ontari took a step back, flaring her nostrils in anger. "I will fucking show you! You'll see!" She declared with so much dignity that Clarke stares at her in fear... But with fascination.

Ontari made a huge turn and stomped down the stairs.

"Wow, she must have really hated you," Clarke mumbled.

"Forget about her. She's just obsessed in competing with me. Im getting tired of it," Lexa sighed. "And you!" Staring down at Clarke sternly, "please get me my book. I _really_ need it." She begged, making Clarke bit her lips because the puppy eyes that Lexa was giving her was irresistible.

"Right away!"

"Thanks, _wifey_ ," Lexa winked seductively before entering back inside the classroom.

Clarke immediately crossed her legs because some weird stuff were going on down there.

_Oh God..._

 

 

 

 

 


	5. "Oh Clarke..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a per shot Clexa moments. Its a simple and light hearted story before I dropped the bomb of the next dramatic story line for Clexa. It's gonna be amazing! Stay tune for that!
> 
> Enjoy!

_It's like one of those movies. It was enchanting. It was magical. After all these years, I'm right here lying down beside the most beautiful creature in the whole wide world. I never felt so blessed._

_Every morning I would wake up and see the most exquisite regal features of my wife. Those green eyes. That slope of her nose. That full lips. On point eyebrows. Nothing is so breath-taking and blinding waking up in the morning next to this piece of art._

_It's so unbelievable that she's right here by my side._

Clarke smiles as Lexa stirs in her sleep.

_Does she feels the same way?_

Those green eyes slowly opens and found the blues.

"Good morning," Clarke said, smiling broadly.

Lexa shifted a bit to face her.

"Do you sleep well?" She continued.

"Your stare is blinding," Lexa murmured, squinting playfully.

Clarke could feel that the brunette was studying her every feature with those killer eyes. She felt jitters on her skin.

"Its brighter than the sun."

She smiled even more shyly. Lexa pulled her in until Clarke settles down on her chest. "It's Sunday. Let's sleep in."

"I have to get up," Clarke mumbled, snuggling comfortably on Lexa's. "Everyone's on a trip and it's the only day that we can be alone at home. I want to make the most out of it." Snaking her arm on the top of the brunette's stomach, she pulled her closer. "I'm going to make Lexa Woods the best breakfast ever."

Lexa smiled and placed her chin over the blonde's. "5 more minutes."

"Fine. 5 more minutes," she rolled her eyes internally, feeling sleep catching up on her again.

=====

_**RIIIIIIINNGGGG RRRRIIIIINNGGG!!!** _

Lexa frantically shot up from her sleep and swiftly held her giddy head for moving too fast. It was still dark outside and the loud buzzing alarm was getting on her nerve. Finally, she located the source of the sound within the darkened bedroom.

_Seriously, Clarke?!_

She hovered over Clarke's sleeping rock figure and turned off the alarm on the blonde's phone.

_"Good morning, Did you sleep well?"_

Lexa puffed and glared at Clarke's sleepy bright smile. She looked over to the window and indicated agitatedly, "The sun isn't even up yet, why did you set the alarm so early?!" When Clarke didn't replied she grunted loudly, "stop disturbing people's sleep, Clarke! Jeez..." And pulled the blanket more over her side after settling in for more sleep.

Clarke pouted and looked over at the brunette's sleeping figure. She realised that her thoughts were just a dream.

_It was just a dream. *sigh*_

She immediately hopped off the bed, dressed up and out of the house she went.

/////

_It's a Sunday and everyone went on trip. It's the only time that I can be alone with Lexa in the house. So I'm gonna make this worth while!_

Clarke pushed the trolley between the aisle of fruits and vegetable, feeling ridiculously happy.

_I'm gonna make Lexa the most delicious American style breakfast! She will forget her name!_

She snickered as she paraded the lines of fruits, scanning which ever she needed.

_After that we will clean the house until it's sparkly clean! Then we will also wash the clothes - maybe even play with the bubbles just like in the movies! How romantic! Then right after I also planned to watch a romantic comedy with Lexa. This is gonna be the best day ever!_

She recounted all the necessities she already have on her trolley before picking out the right vegetables and fruits.

_"What can I get you, newly bride?"_

Clarke nodded once having known she got everything she needed and proceeded towards the greens when she heard someone talking.

 _"Newly bride!"_ Clarke turns around curiously. "Yes, you!" She looked around and pointed at herself.

"Me?"

"Yes! You!" The woman in a white polo shirt that details that she's working in the grocery shop, pointed at her. "Then who else is the newly bride here?" The woman approached Clarke and immediately grabbed her hand and shakes it, "I heard from Indra that you just got married to her daughter Lexa! Oh congratulations! What a beautiful bride! Lexa is so lucky!"

Clarke laughs it off shyly and bit her lips.

"Would you like some lettuce?" She asked, showcasing it like some grand prize. "This is incredibly fresh and organic! We're having a promotion- It'll be great when you're cooking breakfast for your wife," she whispered on Clarke's ear.

Clarke's blue eyes suddenly came to life and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Get me that! And that! That one over there! And this! And this! This one!"

The woman literally bolted to each direction, throwing in fruits and vegetables on the trolley. Clarke was ecstatic. She could almost feel that her breakfast is gonna be a winner.

/////

She heaved heavily as she entered the threshold. Despite the bus breaking down on her several blocks away, the long walk did not deterred her from reaching home with several heavy paper bags cradling on her arms and perspiration dripping down on her face.

Her eyes suddenly widened by the horror, "No, no, no, no!!!" She dropped everything on the floor and immediately snatched away the croissant from Lexa's hand.

"What was that for?" Lexa demanded, putting down the newspaper.

"You can't eat unhealthy food in the morning, Lexa. Did you know breakfast is the most important meal of that day!" Clarke reprimanded, looking deeply upset.

The brunette blinked a couple of times by the sudden outburst, "Clarke, its _just_ a croissant. Why are you upset?"

Clarke pouted, quickly calming down.

"And... where did you go at the break of dawn?" She asked, noticing the paper bags sprawled on the floor.

A smile instantly spread on that face that it momentarily stunned Lexa.

/////

She felt her lips gapped by the sight, "are you planning to cook a feast for a hundred people, Clarke?" Still staring at the girl who was still emptying out the 4th paper bag.

Clarke pouted, "Just leave it up to me. You know how much I longed to cook for you."

Lexa scoffed, looking at her suspiciously. "And you think you can do it by yourself?"

The blonde glared at her but then smiles, "Have some faith, Lexa. I'm your _newly bride._ I think I know how to take care of my partner for life," clinging her arm around Lexa's neck but the girl irked away.

"Are you gonna starve me _again?_ Is it edible?" She questions, watching those lips turns into a full pout.

Clarke detached herself and continued emptying the remaining paper bags. "I won't starve my own _wifey_. Plus, I think it's romantic."

Lexa perked her brow up feeling to tease Clarke some more, "Wifey?... Romantic?" Clarke instantly turns red and pushed Lexa up the stairs, "can't we just eat out?"

"Lexa, I'll do breakfast, okay? It's very homely. Domestic." She shrugs.

"Are you playing that newly wed couple from the movies again?" Lexa smirked.

Clarke bit her lips and pushed the girl forward, "Why don't you clean up after us and I'll prepare our breakfast."

Lexa held on to the bannister before turning around to face Clarke, " _Clean after us_?" She hinted slyly, "Did we do _something_ last night, Clarke?"

Clarke felt her throat involuntarily gulped and simply laughed it off, "Just- Just _clean,_ Lexa." She insisted, pushing the snickering brunette up the stairs.

When Lexa finally disappears from the top of the stairs, she finally can breathe. Her mind was going wild again recalling back what happened the night before. She felt goosebumps all over her body, especially at places where Lexa had touched her. She immediately shakes her head pushing away her wayward thoughts.

"Do the breakfast, Clarke!" She chanted.

////

Her eyes twitched. She slowly felt her lips pouting again. She slumped onto the island feeling exhausted when her nostril caught something in the air. Promptly, she whipped her head towards the toaster and gasped by the black smoke.

////

Lexa dusted off her hands together feeling accomplished for the morning. She looked at her masterpiece with raised chin and proud chest.

Clothes are in the laundry. The carpet was vacuumed. The bed was made. The tables were dusted off. The bathrooms were scrubbed clean. And everything is just sparkly clean. It been a long time since she've done it.

"It's all because of Clarke Griffin...," she tutted smugly as she goes down the stairs and met with the blonde sitting down on a well prepared dining table with table cloth and flowers and two massive plates of all kinds of...

_Food?_

She started to look suspicious because Clarke's smiling sheepishly. She sighed as she took the seat opposite from the girl. Lexa stares at the food.

_Burnt toast. Burnt bacon. Overcooked egg. And the baked beans.... Oh dear Lord._

Lexa sighs and looks up at Clarke's bowed down head. "This is the most unrecognisable American breakfast." She commented, picking up her fork and taking a bite of the sunny side up egg. She winced but forced herself to swallow it with a quick gulp of water.

"Too salty?" Clarke asked.

She sighed again. She tapped on the almost charcoaled side of the toast and it's hard as a rock. "Everything is crazily over cooked but your baked beans...," she shakes her head, trying to fork down the hard uncooked beans.

"I let it boiled for the longest time!"

"You should let it sit longer, Clarke."

"Oh..."

"There's a can you can buy, Clarke. It's already cooked. Simple heating up is only required," She suggested.

Clarke nodded.

"Coffee?" With much hope that at least the coffee is tolerable and she wasn't let down. "The coffee's good."

Clarke flashed a relieved smile, "Sorry. I'll try harder next time."

Lexa leaned back and watched Clarke heading back to her seat when she instinctively pulled her on her lap. Clarke gasped.

"Maybe next time you'll let me do breakfast instead," Lexa suggested, wrapping her arms around her.

"But-..." But Clarke was shut down by the pillow lips against hers. She melted instantly.

Lexa pulled away several moments later, "Thank you." Indicating to Clarke that she appreciate what she did. "So... What's next on your agenda? You've already made breakfast. I've already cleaned the house and did the laundry. What's left is picking out my clothes and then see a movie. We can do that in the afternoon?"

Clarke stared at her with wide eyes and gapped lips, "You knew about my plan?"

Lexa snickered, "you weren't so subtle, Clarke."

_***Last night*** _

Clarke's eyes were alive browsing down the list of breakfast menu that she could cook and then make a quick note on her notebook. She can feel it. The bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach as she can already imagine Lexa's surprised face as she prepares her the most gastronomic traditional American style breakfast.

"And then we will clean the house like in the movies... Chasing each other, throwing laundry bubbles at each other... Eat breakfast like at Tiffany's...Then we will go out on a Sunday date! Oh! Watch a romantic comedy! Should I pick out her clothes? Oh the street style I saw is gonna look good on her! It's gonna be stunning! _"_

She shrieked with pure utter joy, clapping her hands but way too loud that she instantly turns around to check if the brunette was still asleep.

She bit her lips with relief as she sets her phone alarm and continued browsing through the web.

_********* _

Lexa stirred in her sleep. She instinctively placed her arm over the other side of bed but found it empty. She opened her eyes and frowned by the absence until she found whom she was looking for.

_"And then we will clean the house like in the movies... Chasing each other, throwing laundry bubbles at each other..."_

Lexa shifted to the other side and watched her wife's back in great fascination.

_"Eat breakfast like at Tiffany's... Then we will go out on a Sunday date! Oh! Watch a romantic comedy! Should I pick out her clothes? Oh the street style I saw is gonna look good on her! She's gonna look stunning!"_

It almost made her laugh when Clarke bounced up and down the seat, clapping. When she realised that Clarke was turning to face the bed, she quickly faced the other side and pretend to sleep with a wide smile spread across her lips.

/////

"You think with your mouth, Clarke. I couldn't ignore it even if I wanted to."

Clarke rubs her neck and pouted. "I'm just vocal, Lexa," she rolled her eyes.

"Clearly," rolling back her eyes. With a hint of smile, Lexa continued, "we still have a movie to catch. Finish up your breakfast. You're still gonna pick out my clothes for me."

And with that said, Clarke instantly snapped her head up and gazed at Lexa with bright eyes. Lexa quickly looks down because she felt the strange emotion in the pit of her stomach that only Clarke can make her feel.

"Yes, Heda!" Clarke boisterously saluted and gobbled down her food. Meanwhile, Lexa watches in the corner of her eyes in amusement.

////

Lexa patted down on her white simple v-neck shirt and black ripped pants. Ever since they stepped out of the house she had been catching passerby staring at them or at Clarke...

She looks over and Clarke was wearing the very same outfit. Loose white v-neck shirt that portrays her cleavage and black ripped pants with matching combat shoes. Yes, she's not used to having this couple-y thing going on but she's starting to enjoy it. Especially with the presence of someone that could make herself feel alive.

They already stepped out of the bus and was now walking towards the cinema when a group of guys walked past them and saw them checking out her girl. She felt her hands turning into a tight fist. Quickly she unfastened her bomber jacket from around her waist and pulled the confused blonde.

"Wait," Lexa said.

"Huh?"

She then put the jacket behind Clarke, indicating for the blonde to wear it. Then fix the zipper and zipped it up so that lesser cleavage will be revealed. Of course, she doesn't want to share her wife's cleavage with the world. Most especially to those rowdy guys.

"Good," patting down her work, before grabbing the blonde's hand, "Let's go-...Wait."

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

Lexa then bent down on her one knee and tied Clarke's loose shoelace. Everyone was looking at them, Clarke saw it. She knew its just a simple gesture. Everybody do it but she wasn't sure why would they stare. Not until a face of an angel emerged right in front of her - now she knows why.

"Let's go?"

Clarke nodded, pulling her enthusiastically towards the crowded cinema.

/////

"Claarrrkkee! Hurry up!" Lexa barked from the foot of the stairs.

And Clarke came stumbling down half way struggling with her jacket. Indra came and met them with lunch boxes at hand.

"Here are your lunch boxes. I know how busy the two of you are." Indra smiled.

Lexa cautiously took it, eyeing Clarke and Indra.

"I didn't cooked it!"

 _"_ Clarke didn't cooked it!"

Both Indra and Clarke shouted simultaneously causing Lexa to snicker her way out of the front door. Indra rolled her eyes and pulled Clarke for a tight hug.

"I heard you'll be having your practical today?"

Clarke nodded.

"Abby's very proud of you, you know."

_"Of course I am!"_

Abby walked towards them and hugged her daughter tightly. "Good luck, okay? Remember all the things I've taught you?"

Clarke nodded firmly and pecked her mom and Indra goodbye.

////

Her eyes were on the pot money. Her eyes is trained on that pointy metal as is slowly and carefully meeting it's target. But as she approached the target - that green vein popping out - her hand began to shake. All eyes were on her as she feels the pressure and negative thoughts of what if she fails? What if she poked at the wrong place?

She bit her lips, widening her eyes to have better view of the outstretched arm. She also noticed that she's not the only one who's trembling but her partner too. Clarke looks up and saw how scared Monica was. She smiled tentatively and focused again on her goal.

_Come on, Clarke. Just one poke. Just get that bloody vein!_

Her lips twitched with so much concentration until she reached her target.

"AAAHHHH!!!"

////

Lexa opened the door of the lab that Clarke texted her. The girl was alone in the room with her body slumped over the desk.

Lexa sat down on the desk beside it and playfully tickled her on the side. Clarke grunted and looks up defeatedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, offering her a cup of coffee that she had bought on her way to the Science building.

Clarke sighed, avoiding her eyes. She took a sip and sighed again, "I don't think I can do it... I'm scared. I kept hurting her." She shakes her head. "I really hate shots."

"What's there to be scared about? You're the one who's gonna poke someone else."

"I'm scared of hurting them, okay?"

Lexa sighed and pulled a chair beside Clarke's.

"Clarke, giving shots is the basic that nurses should learn. You shouldn't feel scared. You shouldn't show to the patient that you're scared because then, they'll feel scared that you're not sure what you were doing to them."

"But what can I do if my hand automatically shakes whenever I pick up a needle."

Lexa's face turned stone cold. "If you're scared then give up. You only became a burden to somebody." Clarke whipped her head at her. "Why did you choose to be a nurse, Clarke? When the simple duty of giving shots you can't even do. Tell me why you wanted to become a nurse?"

Clarke gritted her teeth because she knows why. "My mom."

"Exactly. Why pursue something when you'll just gonna give up just like that?"

Clarke could sense the agitation on Lexa's voice. It made her feel agitated too somehow. "Because that's what I wanna do, Lexa!"

"Then do something about it!"

She pursed her lips and watches the fire on Lexa's eyes. This woman is challenging her. She knows it.

"Go find something or someone to practice it out," Lexa suggested as she stood up from the chair. She then bend down until she's in eye level with Clarke. "I don't wanna have a wife nurse who can't give a simple shot."

Clarke gasped subtly as Lexa left her behind. She flared her nostril because yet again, Lexa's being mean.

"Oh I will show you, Lexa! I will show you I can give a shot alright!" She blared loudly.

////

_"Oh I will show you, Lexa! I will show you I can give a shot alright!"  
_

Lexa smiled at herself after hearing those words faintly as she leaves the lab. She knew she have to challenge Clarke in order for her not to give up. She knew it's the only way to give Clarke the perseverance to push through and she was right.

Challenging the blonde was the way to make her determined and focus on the goal. This is one of the things she learned from Clarke.

////

She tapped on her table when her phone bursted to life. She quickly picked answered it with so much enthusiasm.

"Octavia! My best friend! Hi!"

"Heeeyyy! You rang?"

"Yes! I have treats for you! Wanna come over and get it?"

"YES! I love treats! Where are you and I'll fly my way over there."

"At the quad. You know our usual table."

"OKAY! I'll be there in less than 5! See you! Love you!"

"See you!"

////

Oh she was nervous. She's never been this sly. But what else can she do? She needs help and her online advertisement isn't making helping her at all.

"CLARKE!" Octavia came running towards her with arms in the air waving at her. She felt a pang of guilt but not guilty enough to back out. "Where's my treat?"

"Come take a seat," she patted across from her where a wonderful array of butter cookies was sitting.

"WOW! I love butter cookies!" Octavia immediately sat down and starts picking one out. "I gotta hand it to you, Clarke. You really know the way to a woman's heart."

"Eat up! Go on!" She encouraged, tearing open a bottle of orange juice and placed it in front of the girl.

"What's the special occasion?" Octavia asked between chew. "You came to school early just to give me treats?"

"Does it have to be a special occasion that I give my best friend some treats?" She rolled her eyes. "I just felt like I haven't been seeing you guys lately. I've been too busy with my practical training and I kinda miss you."

Octavia grins, "That's all?"

Clarke nodded firmly. She watches the girl for a while before breaking the news. "Hey, O... We're good friends right?"

"Hell yeah! We're best friends! We're sisters from another mother!" The girl took a bite from the cookie and pounded her chest. "You, me and Raven we're like the Charlie's Angels! Always have each other's back! I would take a bullet for you, Clarke."

Hearing those words - especially the last part made her feel so _so_ relieved.

"AWESOME! Eat up! Eat some more!" She avidly cheered, putting cookies on the girl's tiny little hands. Once her best friend was busy smouldering herself with the cookies. Clarke zipped open her bag and revealed her 'shot kit'. She stole glances at Octavia as she opens it discreetly.

She bit her inner cheeks as she looks up and smiles brightly like those sales girls from facial shops, begging you to try their product. "Hey, O! Wanna try some nutritional supplement?" She held high her 'shot kit'. "This is great for your skin. It'll make it glow and tighten. It's very expensive and highly in demand!"

Octavia immediately dropped her cookies when her eyes landed on those tiny bottles with no screw cap. She knows too well what kind it is. "Clarke..." She starts to recede back. "I- I've got fear of needles."

Clarke immediately reached for her needle, "Trust me," and uncapped it right in front of the girl. " _You won't feel a thing."_

Octavia then, launched over at Clarke's needle equipped hand and held it away from her but the blonde was insistent.

"Come on, Octavia! Just one shot!" She pushed forward.

"NO, Clarke! No... NO! What's wrong with you?!" Octavia gave Clarke a hard push and ran for her dear life.

"OCTAVIIIAAAA!!!!!!"

/////

"My dear _dearest_ best friend!" Clarke grabbed Raven's hands over the cafeteria table and smiles brightly. "You're the best of the best friend there is, Raven!"

Raven scoffed, shaking her head, "Really?... You need my arm don't you?"

Clarke instantly flashed her perfectly white teeth and her blue eyes almost wanna pop out. She nodded vehemently. "That's why you're my favourite person!"

"I know, right!" Raven replied back with the same enthusiasm. "That why..." She pulled something out of her large bag and placed on the table. "I brought Mr. Fish."

The smile instantaneously disappeared on Clarke's face. "Mr Fishy?" She asked, eyeing a large cute stuffed squid looking at her with green googly eyes.

"Clarke, Clarke... I already heard it from Octavia," Raven said calmly. "It's a present." Pointing at the stuff animal.

Clarke scratched her neck uneasily, "What- What did you hear?"

"Clarke, Clarke...," Raven sighs, "Why in the world would a needle touch this perfectly healthy and tanned arms? That why... You can practice on him!" She said, playing with one of the tentacles, giving Clarke a wave. "If you're done with one arm you still have 9 more arms." She clapped happily, "How efficient is that?! So practice with him."

"With him?" Eyeing the stuffed animal.

"Make us proud, Griffin!" Raven cheered with her fist held high before leaving Clarke with a large squid animal named 'Mr Fish'.

/////

"I have to give you a shot. So that you'll be healthy and swim away with your little squid squad! Please lift up your sleeves..." She uttered as she pretend to roll up the sleeves of one of the arms of Mr Fish.

She picked up the tourniquet, "Which arm should I put it? Left or right?..." She picks up the other arms, "Front or back?..... Never mind. It doesn't matter. You're a squid" She rolled her eyes, "Any arm would do." So she pulled one of the arm and wrapped it around.

////

Lexa opened the door and promptly stopped dead on the spot. She watched the blonde holding the needle over the cute squid stuffed toy - as if she's some murderer standing over the squid's potential dead bed.

_"It won't hurt... I promise... Here we go...."_

If Clarke were in a movie, there would probably be a haunting and thrilling background sound effect. Lexa could definitely imagine it.

And in one swift move, Clarke poked the needle through the stuffings and gasped happily as the it stands tall and proud on the squid's arm. "Thank you, sir! Enjoy the supplement and have a speedy recovery!"

Clarke clapped joyously still oblivious over by the chuckling girl by the door, watching her intently.

"Oh Clarke..." Lexa muttered before closing the door behind her.

/////

"No need to be scared."

"But Clarke... You're going to poke me with a needle, how could I not be scared?" Monica stammered in nervousness.

"No, don't be! Don't worry. I had tons of practice!" Clarke nodded firmly before uncapping the needle.

Monica's eyes bulged open in fear, "The tourniquet! Where's the tourniquet! Tie the tourniquet, Clarke!"

"Oh yeah!" Slapping her forehead. "That's right." So she tied is securely on the girl's left arm and grabbed the needle. Automatically, her hand began to shake.

"Please compose yourself, Clarke. Focus, _please."_ Monica begged fervently.

Clarke nodded, biting her lips in sheer concentration.

_Okay, here we go Clarke. Just a little bit more. Angle it a bit more. Okay... Just one more push... In the count to three._

_1.... *Breathe in - breathe out*_

_2... *Breathe in - breathe out*_

_3!!! *Breathe in and POKE!*_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

/////

Lexa walked up to their bedroom and there she found a sulking blonde. She sighed as she watched Clarke glaring at the cute squid stuffed toy by the foot of the bed.

The blonde kicks its sprawled arms and grunted, burying her head between her knees. The brunette sat down beside her, rolled up her sleeves, "here."

Clarke snapped up, as if she had seen a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. "Lexa..."

"Hands on practice," Lexa said, placing her arm over the girl's lap, "Hurry, before I changed my mind."

Clarke promptly sprang out of bed and went and grabbed her 'shot kit'.

/////

"Okay, first tie the tourniquet," And she did, fixing it even until it's straight and proper.

Lexa looks at the tourniquet and then Clarke, "Hey Clarke, who says tie the tourniquet into a bow?"

"Huh? Oh! Okay, alright...," She untied the tourniquet and redo it.

"Listen carefully, Clarke. Make sure you tie it against the length of where you're gonna poke the needle. Not too tight," loosening a little bit on the tourniquet, "or else it will prevent the circulation of the blood. Copy?"

"Copy!" Clarke bit her lips, "You study law, how do you all this stuff."

"I read, Clarke. I've seen nurses done it before," Pushing away her little investigation earlier that day at the Science building. _Clarke doesn't have to know that I asked a nurse to demonstrate it for me. I'm well informed about the procedure now, the library comes in handy._

"Oh okay..." She clapped, "Okay, mam. Please open and close your fist several times." And Lexa did.

"Aww... You're vein's not popping out." Clarke tapped hard - too hard - on the targeted spot until the veins revealed itself.

"Clarke!" Moving away her arm, "The vein's out, stop slapping," She was getting nervous and scared. Clarke clearly wasn't sure what she was doing. "Take the needle and poke the most upright vein," she said, carefully giving her arm to Clarke.

The blonde nodded firmly, uncapped the needle and eyed the prize. Lexa slowly and tormentingly winced as she watched Clarke shakes nervously. At one time, the blonde even closed her eyes, "Clarke! Keep your eyes open!... Damn it..."

Clarke apologised and tried again and this time she managed to poke.

"AHH!" Lexa jumped on her seat, as Clarke shrieked in joy.

"I did it, Lexa! I did it!"

Lexa turns her head away, feeling the cold-warm, prickling feeling on her arm. "Is the blood drawing out?"

"Huh? Blood?" she inspected it and gasped, "there's no blood! Why's there no blood?! Lexa, there's no blood!"

Lexa whipped her head over the damage and grimaced at the needle buried in her skin. "Then take it out! Take it out!!!!"

/////

_I don't know why I'm doing this. This is torture!_

"OUW!" Lexa winced by the several hot spots on her left arm. Bandages were accumulating and Clarke's running out of targets.

"Sorry...," Clarke muttered, letting go of her arm.

Lexa tutted and rolled her sleeves on her right arm. "Here. Do this side."

Clarke gapped at her, "Are you sure, Lexa? I'm hurting you."

"Just do it!" She exclaimed, turning her head away.

She felt the tourniquet wrapper around her arm and then followed by the sound of the uncapping of the needle. "Disinfect, Clarke!" She added without even looking.

"You're right. Right."

The cooling effect of the alcohol on her skin made her skin crawl. She almost shuddered.

"Carefully, Clarke. Slowly but surely. Imagine like youre landing an airplane." Lexa advised.

Clarke nodded along, pretending she's the pilot and she's about to land her plane on Lexa's perfectly fair skin.

_**POKE!** _

"AAHH!" Lexa jumped on her seat again and winced. "Clarke, this is more like crashing!" She whined with closed eyes.

"It's bleeding..." Clarke made sure by rubbing her eyes. "It's bleeding, Lexa! I did it! It's bleeding!!!!"

/////

Lexa ran. No, she bolted. She bolted out of the room with heavily abused arms and she doesn't even care if she's starting to feel giddy and losing her sight for a quick moment. She ran for the stairs and down she went stumbling against the banister.

She could here footsteps coming for her.

_Oh no... She's near!_

So she scampered down the stairs and stumbled on the living room sofa. She was panting heavily and her arms were aching. She can't take it no more.

She studied her blue - yellowish marks up and down her arm and grunted, "Why did she kept poking me?" She winced by the pain as her fingers ran over the damage, "I'm the crazy idiot who let her. Oh God..."

"Leeexxaaaaa..."

_Oh no..._

In great horror, Lexa whipped her head at the stairs and watches Clarke slowly coming down with a needle in hand.

"Just one more shot, Lexa. _Please!_ I think I know how to do it!" Clarke begged enthusiastically.

Lexa shakes her head in terror, "No," she rasped. "No, Clarke! My arms are badly bruised!"

Clarke quickly closed the gap between them that got Lexa springing out of the sofa and into the kitchen where Clarke stalked her like a Freddie Krueger with needle like finger nails. It was a living nightmare!

"Come on, Lex! Just one more! I promise!"

"You said that 4 shots ago!" Lexa berated from across the island.

When Clarke tries to get to her side but the heavens had graced Lexa by Clarke accidentally tripping on her own foot. Lexa thanks all the Gods out there and bolted for her dear life. She reached the living room with a familiar voice calling for her.

_"Sis! I'm home!"_

Clarke emerged out of the kitchen and Lexa immediately noticed how those blue eyes landed on Charlotte. As if she had hit a jackpot.

"Welcome home, my sweet _sweet_ Charlotte!" Clarke smiles sweetly, stowing behind her back her needle.

Charlotte knotted her eyebrows and stares at Clarke's eyes as if she was hypnotised.

_Oh no... This doesn't look good._


	6. Are You Ready, Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole new story behind Lexa and Clarke's marriage. A little part where I think the importance reflects itself. i think its a very intriguing aspect of life. Hope you'll enjoy it! The end is very near!
> 
> Cheers!

"Clarke, Are you sure about this?"

Clarke sighed and rubs her chin, "Yes, O. I'm completely sure. How long have you known me?"

"Too long." Octavia glared. Clarke extended her arms, posing as 'exactly.'

"You can trust me," she reassured again.

"I do! But not  _her."_

The two girls turn around and saw the brunette steaming hot smoke from her nose, staring beseechingly at the infant. And by strong sensory, the brunette caught their eyes and visibly puffed before storming back to the kitchen.

"I told you!" Octavia pointed out. "I don't wanna come back and find my kid dead, Clarke!"

"O! Trust me! I have everything settled, okay? It's just the weekends. I'm off from the hospital and Lexa-..."

"Oh no, no, no, Clarke. Your woman is out of bounds touching  _my kid._ It's just a baby! It's torturous enough that I have to leave my little patootee around that sadistic woman," The blonde narrowed her eyes. "but I swear, I  _really_ need a break!"

"And you will! You and Lincoln go have some fun," she pushed Octavia for the door which Lincoln soon followed from the kitchen. "You'll never know maybe patootee - number two _._ Will soon follow!"

Lincoln laughed but then slowly shakes his head in great seriously, "No more, Clarke. I hadn't had a proper sleep for almost a year! The  _thing,"_ he pointed at the baby cot by the living room. "kept me awake  _none stop!_ "

"Hey!" Octavia hit his shoulder, "That's your kid!" She walked over to the crib and peppered kisses on the sleeping baby. Lincoln immediately followed.

Clarke stood by a distance giving their small family a moment. It was endearing. It sparked  a pang of envy that Clarke hadn't felt in such a long time. She remembers how her family used to be like that. How she was surrounded by the love and laughter of her parents and that was all she wanted. And now, a year and a half had already passed since her marriage with Lexa and they were still on going. Despite the usual ups and downs, they did not gave up, although others had said they would.

It was amazing and yet, surprising when Lincoln proposed to Octavia. With so little time did they spent with each other dating, both of them were instantly sure that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. And pretty soon a child bloomed from their love and the couple couldn't get anymore happier.

It was that envy that strikes Clarke that she wanted a family like that. She wanted a child. She wanted a mini Lexa or mini Clarke running around the house. But she knew it's going to take some time. Maybe longer than she had expected. It was a touch and go conversation between her and Lexa. It's as if seems that Lexa have never thought about it. Even if she did, it was never a topic on the table. Maybe a few words but not in a full in depth conversation. Perhaps even with Clarke's hectic schedule with her job at the hospital, it mostly slipped her mind but she knew the urge was there. The hopefulness was there throbbing.

"I'll see you  _very soon,_ honey. Mama loves you soooo much!" Octavia cooed, smothering the child's head. It was a miracle that the little one hadn't woken up nor stirs. "Be a good boy, okay?... And torture the fun out of Lexa! She's the grumpy one!"

Clarke snickers, folding her arms.

"Be well behave okay, son?" Lincoln gave him one last peck before grabbing their duffel bags from the floor.

Lexa emerged out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. Octavia quickly leaned over her son, pointed at Lexa and whispered, "That's her, Georgie. Make her life a living he-...Fun!"

Lincoln shakes his head, laughing softly as he approached his best friend. "Thank you for doing this, Lex."

Lexa, with folded arms, rolled her eyes and sighed, "what choice do I have?" Giving a pointy look at Clarke's way.

Octavia then came scrambling in and gave the brunette a tight hug. "Thank you, Lex for agreeing! I know Clarke forced you to but you have no idea how much this weekend means for us!"

Lexa huffed when the little girl let go.

"Like I said. I had no choice," rolling her eyes again.

Clarke finally stepped in and intervene the conversation, "Go! Leave! George will be in safe hands. Lexa and I got him covered! Shoo! Go!" She pushed them towards the door. "Go enjoy your anniversary! Have fun creating number 2!"

Octavia and Lincoln simultaneously gave her a disgust look, making Clarke burst out laughing. She waved them goodbye as she closed the door behind her and found Lexa towering over the sleeping child. She knew that Lexa wasn't big on children. She wouldn't be surprised if Lexa already had enough with Charlotte growing up.

Wrapping her arms around the woman's body, Clarke felt her shoulders eased the tension.

"We'll do just fine, Lex," kissing her shoulder blade.

"How would you know?"

"I just know it."

"You've never taken care of a child before, Clarke," Lexa pointed out. "You're the only child." 

"I'm a nurse, Lexa. I've been to the nursery. I think I have an idea," she chuckles, spinning Lexa to face her. "Hey, smile more," pushing her index finger on the corner of the girl's lips. "You're gonna scare the kid."

Lexa frowned even more. "I never signed up for this."

"Relax. We will be fine. Plus, what could possibly go wrong?" She shrugs.

//////

"Claaaaaaarrrrkkeeeee!!!"

Clarke snapped her head by the urgency and immediately sprinted up the stairs.

"What?" She panted. Her eyes were wild and wide that soon found Lexa almost bending down to her knees. She was wet from the neck down to her shirt."What happened to you?"

Lexa pointed at the naked baby by the bed and gasped, "the  _thing_ peed all over me!"

And Clarke burst out laughing, gripping her stomach. Lexa grunted and stepped inside the shower. Minutes later, Clarke finally got baby George to settle down as Lexa entered their bedroom in her towel. She stood there by the doorway, seething and glaring at the 'evil' child. 

"I swear Clarke that  _thing_ hates me," she shakes her head as she dresses up. 

Clarke sniggers and softly whispers on the baby boy's ears, "great job!" And hears him laughed. "Lexa, it's just a baby. It's normal for that to happen. Come on. Don't be mad. And this  _thing_ has a name and that's George."  

"Well he's the _George of the jungle,_ alright!" Lexa snapped, turning around and irked by the sight of the baby blowing spit bubbles. "What are you gonna do with that _thing?"_

Clarke stood up from the bed and carefully carried George on her arms. " _We_ are gonna take _George_ for a bath. Let's go." 

"Do I have to?" The brunette whined. It was obvious for Clarke that Lexa wasn't entirely enjoying them babysitting.

"We're a team, Lexa. Both of us supposed to take care of this child."

"But I never sig-..."

"Yeah, yeah. You never signed up for this but I'm your wife. And as your wife you follow whatever I say to make me happy," Clarke smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

Lexa sneered, towering over her wife. "And as your wife  _too._ What makes me happy is as equally as important as yours,  _Clarke."_

The tension was heavy and thick. Two women battling it out and no one seemed to backing out until...

Lexa stumbles back when those bits of spit hits her face. "Yuck!"

Clarke rolls her eyes and went straight for the bathroom. "Deal with it. It's just baby spit. God... You're worst than a baby!" 

"No I am not!" Lexa shouted back.

"Yes. You. Are!"

"You should be thankful that Charlotte isn't around or else she should have-..."

"What Lexa?" Clarke narrowed her eyes and challenged Lexa to say what she was planning to say.

Lexa took a step back, suddenly feeling intimidated with Clarke staring down on her while bouncing a baby on her hip. It was a weird because the baby was staring at her too with those large brown eyes but oddly enough, kinda endearing. She swallowed hard as she proceeds to clear her throat, "Nothing." 

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "I thought so too. You wouldn't be having this whiny attitude when mom's around. She'll be whipping your ass by now." 

Lexa sneered at her, knowing how true it was. Indra had grown more intolerant of her over the years and part of it was how she treated Clarke like she's not her better half. Lexa had learnt her lesson, oh she had learnt her lesson with all the disastrous and shenanigans that her mother, Indra and Clarke would concoct with. And she was hoping that this  _child -_ that is now laughing at her - was not part of the plan. 

Clarke returns back to the bathroom and carefully placed George over a baby bath basin inside the bathtub. She then took the nearest stool and sat down. Lexa was by the doorway, watching. 

"You can join us, you know. It's good to know how to bathe a baby." 

"For what?" Lexa shrugs. 

Clarke felt her chest caved just by a little bit. With pursed lips, she muttered, "for future reference." 

A huffed was the last thing she heard before she felt a warm presence beside her. Lexa also took a small stool and sat down with wondering eyes. An invisible smile crept on her lips. "Here, steady her." Lexa looks at her apprehensively, "It's okay. Go on." 

Lexa did what she was told but soon whined again, steadying George with outstretched arms and with her head turning away. "Make him stop!" But George was having too much fun splashing water that by now got Lexa all soaked up. 

"Support him, Lexa!" Lexa snapped open her eyes but blinked a few times to get rid of the water droplet from her eyelashes. 

"I will  _not_ support his doing, Clarke! I just changed and now I'm soaking wet again!" 

Clarke pushed away from the sink and grunted, "I meant support his back, he's not strong enough to sit up right." 

Lexa almost turned red by her insertion. With pursed lips, she glared at George's glowing brown eyes and toothless grin that soon... turns into a questionable look and as if by slow motion, it scrunches up like a little pugs face and a loud wail echoed inside the bathroom.

"Lexa!" Clarke was back to her feet, bouncing the child on her hips.

"What?" Lexa slipped down onto the cold tile floor exasperatedly and groaned. "I didn't do anything wrong!!!"

"You were giving him the grumpy face! I told you to smile. You're gonna scare, Georgie!" Clarke shushed George for a couple more minutes before letting him down on the newly warmed water. Lexa was by then standing by the doorway again, still puffing away madly. "Maybe Lexa, just go and watch tv or something. I'll be done with him in a minute." 

She rolled her eyes, "gladly!" And stormed back to the living room, ignoring the annoyance creeping on her.

/////

"Lex?"

"Yeah?" She called out, glancing up the stairs. When she didn't hear Clarke again, she walked up and found Clarke playing with George. She didn't even noticed she was smiling. "You called?" 

"Yes. Can you help me make George's milk? It in the kitchen. Put 3-4 scoops of powder. Make sure that the water is not too hot, okay? Test it with her hand and then-..." Clarke stopped in mid-sentence and stares at Lexa's passiveness. "You have no idea what I'm talking about don't you?"

Lexa clenched her teeth with her chin tip high, her eyes finally met the ground when she whispered, "No."

Clarke snorted like a pig causing Lexa to turn red. "Wow. Something that the genius commander doesn't know! What a breath of fresh air!"

"I know how to do it, Clarke. It's a _very_ simple task which I found very unlikely for me to do because its  _too_ simple. I find other things more challenging," she perked her eyebrow up, meeting the challenge that was brewing on those blue eyes.  

"Oh really?" With one swift movements, Lexa found George on her arms and Clarke walking down the stairs. She scampered after her and from the top of the stairs she asked. "What am I gonna do with this  _thing?"_

"Play with him. It should be  _too_ 'simple' for you to do. It's not rocket science, right Lexa?" Clarke smirked, as she winked her way for the kitchen. 

Back to their bedroom, Lexa settled George on their bed and gave him his squeaky toy. She then paced back and forth, watching him. She rubs her chin, pondering of what she could possibly do with this child.  _It_ was looking back her with those large brown eyes just like Lincoln's, it was cute, sure - Lexa thought. But she never handles babies before. Not even Charlotte at this age. George was on his back with his socked feet high up in the air - kicking. His fingers were deep in his mouth, drooling everywhere and the toy was long forgotten.

Lexa flared his nostril by the stench.  _Something sweet. Too sweet._ She tried to locate the source of the smell and almost sneered when she realised it was emitting out of the child. Perhaps she didn't took full reign of her expression because just like in the matrix, George's face crumpled up and soon a loud wail bombarded her ears. 

Lexa panicked. She looked around the room like a lost child. She waved the squeaky toy in front of the baby but that didn't stopped him from crying - if not, it even grew worse. 

"Stoooop... Sssshhhhh.... Come, George! Sssshhh... Stop crying!" She was tapping his legs, just like what she always sees on Tvs. Making peek-a-boo faces just like in the movies. Waving again his squeaky toy like how Lincoln does it. But none of it works. Her last luck, she picked up George and awkwardly bounced it on her hips just like how Clarke does it. But it still didn't worked. She was growing restless.  _No, worst than restless. I'm going crazy!!!_

"Cllaaaaaarrrrkkeeeee!!!!" 

/////

"Cllaaaaaarrrrkkeeeee!!!!" 

Immediately grabbed the milk bottle and ran for the stairs. "What? What is it?" And there she found Lexa with outstretched arms and desperate pants as if she's on the brink of breaking down. She was holding George like he was some parasite that needed to be rid off.

"How do you make it stop??!!" 

George was flailing and crying. He was trashing his feet and arms in the air and Lexa was stood rooted to the ground looking so tormented. 

"Lexa! Don't hold him like that!" She quickly took George from her hands and bounced him on his hips. "Hey honey, honey. You're safe. Ssshh... You're okay. You're okay." She glared at Lexa for a moment before focusing her task at hand - feeding baby George. 

Lexa sat down by the dresser, watching them. This scene before her was new. Sure, she did thought of having a child with Clarke but she never knew it's gonna be this tough and tiring. Like making trial and error with George. Whether he's gonna like the toy or the temperature of the milk or her face. It was mind boggling for Lexa because its a new environment for her. It will take time for her to settle down and get used to it. And as she watched Clarke putting George to sleep, she too was falling asleep. So she crawled onto the bed and listens to Clarke's husky voice humming a lullaby. 

/////

Lexa stirs. There's something moving beside her. She stole a peek and saw Clarke getting in beside her. The lights were off and the room was still and quiet except for the third even breathing at the foot of the bed. She looks down, "Is he asleep?" 

"Yes," Clarke sighs as she lays down comfortably. 

Lexa felt sorry for her, for not helping as much as she should. It is her best friend's child too and she felt she hadn't contributed her fair share. But the problem was, George hates her face. He would throws a tantrum every time her face would pop out. It was quite unnerving for Lexa. 

"I'm sorry." 

Clarke smiles in the dark. She knew that Lexa could feel it too. "It's okay. I know children isn't your forte." 

"Pfft! He hates my guts." Pulling Clarke closer. 

"Smile," the blonde reminds her. "You look scary when you don't do anything with your face." 

"Resting bitch face," Lexa shrugs, "What can I do?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep, Lexa. Goodnight," turning her back against her and Lexa played as the big spoon. 

"Goodnight, Clarke," she sighs. 

////

It's a saturday morning and the sun is high up in the sky. The birds are chirping and all Lexa wanted to do was to laze on the bed with her favourite books. 

"Leeexxaaaa!!!" 

Lexa rolled on the bed, grunting unhappily. 

"Hurry up!" 

"I don't wanna!" She whined again. She cannot count in her hands anymore how many times she whined for the past 24 hours. 

She heard heavy footsteps and a tiny miniature laughter echoing at the corridor. She laid still and shut her eyes tight, "shit, shit, shit..." She carefully rolled back and there behold an angry blonde and a laughing baby brunette. 

"Get. Up. NOW!" Clarke gave her one final warning look before disappearing down the stairs. 

Reaching the front door, Lexa grunted again the very second that the sun meets her skin. It's like a laser burning through her fair skin. Don't get her wrong, she loves the sun and doing anything under the sun  _except_ for  _this._

"Let's go!" Clarke grins as she pushes the stroller down the street with the brunette lagging behind uninterestedly. "Keep up, Woods!" 

"Shut up, Woods!" She rebutted weakly before Clarke gave her a death stare. She nodded almost instantly and met with her pace. "Right away, mam."

Reaching the park, children were everywhere. Lexa do misses the park. She used to go there with Charlotte to play or people watch. Those were her favourite things. She never really imagined herself to be stuck at the bench with a baby staring at her  _all alone._ Clarke was at the great distance, queueing up for the ice cream truck. 

"What are you looking at?" Lexa asked unfriendly although keeping it lightly  _and_ with an awkward smile on her lips. She doesn't wanna make him cry again because she looks  _naturally_ grumpy. 

George blew spit bubbles at her and laughs. 

"Yeah, yeah. You think that's funny?" And then she tried to do the same thing. Even rolling her tongue, producing those weird sounds you make when babies around. It only presses George to do the same thing. 

_"What a beautiful child!"_

Lexa looks up and found an elderly couple walking past, peeking over the stroller. 

"Oh...," she laughs awkwardly. "Thank you." 

"You're gonna be a great mother, honey." The elderly woman told her. 

"Oh! No, no...," she wave her hands. "Not mine." 

"Oh! Well... I'm sure that you'll still gonna be great anyway," the man said it this time. 

Lexa smiles widely and watches the couple plays with George. She shakes her head because the couple clearly didn't know the half of it. She was terrible- horrible! She always makes George cry and clearly, the child - or any other child - hates her, because of her face. Oddly enough, it's her face what attracts most guys and girls to her. 

The couple was already walking away when Clarke was finally back with 2 ice cream cones. 

"Took you long enough," she grumbled. 

Clarke shakes her head, "the queue was long. Anyway, how's George?... Is Lexie being grumpy again?" She cooed, making George do happy noises. 

Lexa huffed, turning away, delving herself with a vanilla ice cream. Clarke came nudging her side, "You okay there, commander?" 

"I'm fine, Clarke," articulating the last part too thickly that caught Clarke's attention. 

"What is it?" Her undivided attention were now on Lexa. 

"Nothing," she dusted off her hands on her pants and stood up, "let's head back. It's getting too hot for George." 

Clarke looks at her questioningly but then agrees. If the brunette is ready, she will eventually talk. That's how they operate. 

/////

"Clarke! Lunch's ready!" 

Clarke went inside the dining area with George on her hips. She sat down with him on her lap and her one hand trying to feed herself. 

Lexa sighed, "Clarke, put George down  first and then eat." 

"But he's gonna cry if we leave him alone there." 

So she stood up, took the stroller and pushed it to the blonde's side before dropping to her seat. 

"Would have been easier if mom's around," Lexa mumbled naturally, not noticing how Clarke was looking at her. 

"What do you mean?" 

Lexa shrugs, "it would have been easier to have some help around the house, especially that George is here. It seems so unlikely that my entire family  _including_ your mom suddenly disappears the moment Octavia came in with that  _thing_." 

"That  _thing_ has a name, Lexa," Clarke presses. Lexa was not liking the tone of that. "And George isn't a heavy duty. He's just a baby. He's not a problem!" 

"I'm not saying he's a problem, Clarke. All I'm saying is-..." 

" _What_ exactly are you saying?" 

Lexa gritted her teeth because she doesn't wanna have another argument with Clarke. "All I'm saying is... Having a baby around can be a handful and sometimes you tend to forget that there's a child in the house. It's a new environment." 

Clarke knew as much. She knew that Lexa is struggling with the baby around. She's not that dense. But she'd be lying if she didn't feel disappointed knowing Lexa wasn't even trying hard enough. 

"I get it. It's new. George is new. You're not used to it and so do I. But at least I'm  _trying hard._ " 

Lexa narrowed her eyes. "And what do you mean by that?" 

"It's  _exactly_ what I meant." She simply stated. 

Their lunch was abandoned as the two girls enveloped themselves with a thick and stuffy tension around the table. 

"Look, Clarke I don't know what's going on inside your head-..." 

"You  _know_ exactly what's going on inside my head. You're a genius. You probably already figured it out," Clarke shrugs. Her blue eyes were brewing with intensity as if it's boring holes on Lexa's. 

Lexa sighs and felt her shoulders sags. "Clarke... You don't have to do that." 

"The opportunity presented itself. Octavia and Lincoln needed a babysitter for the weekend and I volunteered. I thought this is gonna be a great weekend to test it out. My mom agrees.  _Your_ mom agrees. So they planned to be out of the house this weekend for us to be alone." 

Lexa rubs her face, hearing all this master plans again. "Clarke..." 

"And now less than 24 hours it seems like a huge failure. I get it, Lexa. You don't like children. I get it now. Future reference - CHECKED!" Clarke made a huge check action in mid air - this made Lexa's stomach dropped. "Don't worry, George and I will be out of your hair till the rest of the weekend." She smiled sweetly and it almost made Lexa thought that Clarke was okay. That she's fine with all of this. But of course that's a lie. After all they had gone through, Clarke was starting to be really good in hiding her emotions. Lexa felt like they're working backwards on their relationship. 

They finished their lunch in silence and with Clarke washing the dishes with George's stroller right beside the sink. Lexa entered the kitchen and saw them, she sighed again and left them alone. 

/////

"How's the baby sitting?"

Lexa rubs her eyes, grunting, "they planned it all! God..." 

Anya laughed from the other line, "what's new? Your wife and your mom are the master for trickery! But honestly though, anything?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Lexa pushed the ground with her feet, sending the swing to move. 

"I mean... Does the plan worked?" 

"I honestly don't know what's their motive in doing this but I might have an idea." 

"You hate children." It was a statement. A statement that lasted as long as Lexa can remember. 

"I know..." Rubbing her temple. "I mean there's more into it, you know. It's not just that. I mean I don't  _really_ hate them. I'm just a little intolerant with them." 

"Yupp. Understood. Feel the same way. But hey, you'll never know until you try, right?" 

Of course Anya had a point. She always does. In her case, she did tried but maybe not to a certain point that she took initiative. She have to make Clarke insist her on doing something and she knew that she was at fault too. 

"Hey I got to go. I have some explaining to do. Thanks for the talk. Miss you, A." 

"Miss you too, Commander. And smile more often cause I swear not only children will be peeing their pants." 

Lexa laughs. "Okay, okay. Bye, Anya." 

/////

"The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round.The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!" 

Clarke sang while sitting on the bed playing with George. George laughs, trashing his legs in the air whenever Clarke drew the toy nearer to him but to only nuzzle it to his stomach or neck. 

Lexa leaned against the doorframe and watched. Clarke does look peaceful and happy and this is as much as Lexa had gathered. Children. It was a topic before. A touch and go topic. It never lingers and always stops on the dot. This planning had caused Lexa to think about it even more than she usually does. She had personal issues that she have not brought up and even from the very beginning she thought it was never going to be an issue. But as they progresses and her their friends had gotten married and soon bear a child. It toppled over on Lexa when she the least expected it. 

She knew that this weekend she have to address it. Clarke took upon herself to start it and now Lexa have to end it. 

"Clarke." 

Clarke looks up and soon that radiant smile fell away. "What do you want, Lexa?" 

"We need to talk," she walked over by the bed waiting patiently for Clarke. 

"What's there to talk about? I thought we're clear." Still not looking at her, Clarke continued to play with George. "It's okay, Lexa. I understand you." 

"No, you don't," Lexa pressed. She sat down on the bed and pulled on Clarke's free hand. "Clarke, please look at me." 

Clarke reluctantly did so. 

"I know what you were trying to do. I already had an idea from the very beginning but I ignored it. I just thought it's unnecessary." 

"Unnecessary?" Clarke was surprised. "Lexa, this is our future you're talking about. How could it be 'unnecessary'?" 

"I know! And it shouldn't be! Look, Clarke. I know having a child is the biggest missing piece when starting a family. I really do want to have a family with you Clarke. Trust me I do." 

"Then what's the problem? Why every time I tried to talk about it, you would always push it aside? It is really such a 'handful' to have a child, Lexa?" 

"No! It's just... The experience of having a child... It's- It's different for people like us- and I felt pressured because I feel like I can't fulfil that experience for you, Clarke. And I-..." 

Clarke shifted in her position and fully faced her with that stern and yet, questioning look. "For people like  _us?"_ Shaking her head, she continued, "Lexa, I  _know_ what I'm getting into before I started the fu-...," Clarke immediately snapped her head at George who was still busy with his hands in his mouth. She almost said a really bad word in front of a child. So she took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "I know the differences we have with the other couples, Lexa. I'm not stupid. You think I've never thought of that?" 

"Clarke, I can't give you a child! I- I can't give a piece of me and have a child growing inside your stomach. I'm not Lincoln or any other guys- I...," Hell just break lose, she was crying. "This is partially the reason why I was reluctant to go after you. I can never give you what Finn can. He can give you a child and I can't. And that pains me Clarke. I love you  _so much._ And I can't even have a growing evidence just as how much I do." 

Clarke burrows her face over her palms. She too didn't realised that she was crying. Her chest felt like it wanted to explode. It wasn't an issue before. It never occurs to her  _how_ she will have a child with Lexa. She just knew that she _will_ have mini Clarkes and mini Lexas running around the house. She doesn't care how will they achieve that just as long as Lexa's with her. 

"Lexa...," She grabbed her hand that was wiping away her tears. She squeezed tightly. "It's never an issue. I don't care what Finn or any other guys can give me. All I want is  _you._ I want to have a family with  _you._ I know we're different from Octavia and Lincoln but will that stops us  from getting a child that we will call our own?" Clarke waited for Lexa to respond. She continued until she sees her shaking her head. "Exactly. I love you so much, Lex. It doesn't matter to me if we don't get pregnant." 

Lexa hastily looks down on her lap and wipes away her tears, nodding. 

"I just want to have a small bundle of joy to share this life with you."

Lexa smiles shyly and glanced at George who by then managed to get his foot inside his mouth. The brunette chuckles. "I think he's hungry." 

"Yupp. The foot sucking says it all," Clarke grins as she stood up and walked for the doorway. But not before she turns around and said, "And Lex, with or without a child. You already are my family." 

/////

Clarke quickly went up the stairs, shaking the bottle of milk when she found George on Lexa's arm as they laid down on the bed fast asleep. She smiles endearingly by the beautiful scene and let it seeped in inside of her. It was an incredible sight. She truly wonders how Lexa will be as a mom, she bet she's gonna be the protective one. 

Giving one last look, Clarke carefully scooped George onto her arm and placed it gently on the crib. She switched off all the lights and gently patted Lexa awake to lay down properly. 

"Where's the baby?" Lexa asked sleepily. 

"He's sleeping. I thought he hate your guts," Clarke sniggers, turning to face Lexa. 

"I think George and I already settled our differences. We're good," she winked, pulling the blanket over to her chin. "He have to eat." 

Clarke rolled her eyes, "He's a baby. He'll cry when he's hungry." 

"Clarke," the brunette uttered sternly. 

"I'll do it. Jeez." 

"No.  _I'll_ do it." 

Clarke was a little stunned. Despite the dark room, she knew that Lexa could sense it. She too, could sense that Lexa's rolling her eyes at her.  _This seems to be the start of something new._

/////

Sunday had passed such a breeze that by the evening Octavia and Lincoln came knocking on their door, ignoring Clarke and Lexa completely and cradled George urgently - as if he was a missing child. 

"Mama miss you sooo much, Georgie!" Octavia smothered him with kisses that Lincoln has to remind her not to suffocate the child. 

"Thank you, Lex and Clarke for doing this. Really appreciate it," Lincoln said, pulling his best friend for a hug. 

"Not a problem. Anytime!" Lexa said that got everyone a whiplash for suddenly snapping their heads at her direction. 

"What?" Octavia asked uneasily - seemed to be bouncing little George on her lap a little too fast. 

"I like George. He smells good and he's cute," Lexa smiles. She knew her friends will be weirded out that's why she overly addresses it. It's not entirely a lie, in fact, all of it were true!

"Well don't go crushing on my child now, Lexa," Octavia uttered gravely, hugging George a little too protective. 

Clarke stood there watching amusingly because Lexa was being funny and laid back. She never imagine Lexa would say such a thing. 

"Hey! This is my lady you're talking about," Clarke fired back, pulling Lexa by the waist. 

Octavia stood up and shouldered her bag. "Well, stop being so weird! We're only gone for 2 days and both of you started acting all weird and shi-...." Clarke and Lexa widened their eyes, mimicking Octavia's. Octavia quickly recovers. "SHIP!" She laughs. "Both of you are such a weird  _ship!"_

Lincoln shakes his head and went back to work on folding the baby crib and placing it at the back of the car. He waited just outside as he watched something out of the ordinary. 

Lexa pulled away from Clarke and walked over to George. Octavia was stunned, George was literally grappling for Lexa when he saw her approaching. The brunette grins and carried him gently for the last time. 

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy," she whispers in his ears as softly as she can without the others hearing it. 

Octavia felt her jaw dropped to the ground, staring at her best friend who simply shrugs her shoulders, grinning smugly. She then turns at Lincoln's amused look and gestured 'are you seeing this?!' It almost made Lincoln laugh. 

Clarke took her turn in saying goodbye and soon, the family of three were back inside their car and backing out of the driveway. 

"You're gonna miss him aren't you?" Clarke felt a slight sagged beside her and when she looks over the girl's face looks peaceful. 

"Let's adopt, Clarke," Finally looking at her. "I'm ready." 


	7. Here We Go, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where crazy Ontari turned creepy. Where Lexa found the missing piece and of course, Clarke being the catalyst. 
> 
> Enjoy! Hit those kudos and comments!
> 
> Cheers!

_***2 days ago*** _

_"Lexa."_

Anya turned around and found the girl sitting on the cushioned seat in the corner of the shop. 

_"Lexa!"_

But the girl was still unmoved, she grabbed the dress and stomped over to Lexa. 

"Hey!" She kicked the girl's leg.

"What?" Lexa looked up in a dazed and immediately turned off her iphone upon seeing Anya's wondering eyes on the screen. 

"What are you looking at?" Anya snatched her phone and turned it on. "What's this?" 

She scrolled down the internet search engine of what it seems like a list of orphanages near the area. 

"Lexa..." 

Lexa grabbed her phone back and walked out of the store with Anya scrambling after her. She decided to leave the dress behind and see what the heck was going on with her best friend. 

"Lexa why are you-..." 

"Clarke and I decided to adopt a child," The brunette turns around but still avoiding her eyes. Lexa knew that Anya's gonna burst any moment.

Anya knew that Lexa's not big on children and hearing this was alien to her. 

"Lexa. You  _and_ a child? Are you sure? Cause I remember years ago you were  _this_ close in losing your anger on Charlotte and almost suffocate her with the pillow," Anya laughed, earning a hard glare from Lexa. 

Lexa scratched her head and sighed, "I want it, Anya. Last weekend was just... I don't know. It's different. I can't explain it." 

"Lexa are you even mature enough to take care of a child? How old are you? You're barely have patience on Clarke and now you want a plus one?"

Anya pulled Lexa to look at her. She knew this might not be a good idea at this moment. They have not graduated yet and with the sudden wedding almost 2 years ago, plus all the crazy antics those two couples had done ever since-... "this is just crazy!"

"Is it really Anya?" Lexa finally looks at her with bright eyes. "Is it really crazy?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

/////

"I can't believe this," she shakes her head as she stares at Lexa crossing the road into to a red brick building. "This is crazy!" Chasing after her.

"We're just observing, An. I need to check this place out before I bring Clarke in. You know her. She's like a little kid entering a toy store."

Anya snickered - she could totally imagine Clarke running around the orphanage, chasing after the children and playing around with them.

"Goddd... I thought your gayness for Clarke Griffin was just a phase," her eyes widened upon entering the tall iron gates. _Children everywhere!_ "Apparently, not..." She lost her words when she sees tiny little children in a neat cute uniforms running around, laughing and talking. "Where the hell are we?..." 

Lexa took her best friend's stunned profile and half smiled. "Come on, let's talk to the principal."

_***Present*** _

Octavia pulled Clarke by the arm and crouched down behind her. "Are you sure we're allowed in here?" The small girl looks around and sees everyone in black tight suits with briefcases in their hands. 

Raven walked up to them with that confident smile, "so are we going in or what?" 

Clarke grins and pushed open the door and in an instant, their ears were bombarded by the loud commanding voice of the two speakers in front of the room. 

"Who's the chic?" Raven asked, taking the seats right at the back.

"Ontari..." 

" _That's_ Ontari?!" Octavia gasped too loudly that she got a couple of head turns from the students. "Fuck she's hot." 

"Hell yeah! Lexa got some competition right there!" Raven whispered. 

"Yeah...," Clarke shakes her head slightly as they watched the on going debate between her wife and the girl. Clarke knew that Lexa's being relaxed and calm because observing from the brunette's stoic expression - her lips pulls a momentary smirks from time to time and those eyes never left Ontari's as if she's keeping watch on her little prey. 

The ball kept passing back and forth and Clarke was just entranced. Amazed. Speechless. Lexa was - as usual - amazing! But she have to give it to Ontari, despite stumbling with her words every now and then, she never loses her phase comparing to Lexa's smooth and confident combat. 

"Do you have any idea what they were arguing about?" Octavia whispered. 

"No clue," Clarke answered.

"They're talking about the reforms in the government... School programmes, The minorities and now... Statutory change in law making- That's ridiculous! How could  _she,"_ Raven pointed at Ontari, "be-... Ugh. This girl is unbelievable. Her arguments are ridiculous!" 

"What?" 

"Ontari thinks that changing the presidency and law will change the country for the better. She's thinks that history should have a bigger role in our modern society. She's bringing back conclaves, fight to the death-... This is ridiculous! Is she a sadist, Clarke?" Raven looks back at her with wide eyes. "She's crazy! Who would wanna vote for her if she wanna run as a president?! Lexa's definitely gonna pocket this debate." 

She had seen Lexa working hard, day and night practicing for this debate. She had been sitting by the side line watching and cheering for her. This debate meant something for the girl and Clarke will cheer till the end. It is ridiculous for Ontari to think she can win. Although, she might be being bias because she is her wife after all. 

_That's what wives do. They  cheer for each other._

/////

Clarke stood behind the shadow until the coast is clear and she can finally approach Lexa.

"Lexa, you were awesome!!!" She pulled her by the neck and hugged her so  _so_ tightly that Lexa had too winced. 

"You're here," Lexa panted, grinning ear to ear. 

"You're amazing, Lex. Even though, I didn't understand a single word you were saying but you were still amazing." 

Lexa snickered and pecked her on the forehead, "Thank you, Clarke. Where's Raven and Octavia? I thought I saw them with you." 

"Oh they're grabbing something to eat. Octavia got hungry. Did you win?" 

"Not yet. It's only a short break for deliberation. We will find out later-..." 

**_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_ **

Lexa and Clarke turns around and found Ontari walking up to them with a smirk - and disgust. 

"Great job, Lexa. Very well done," Ontari towered over Clarke's stern eyes and smiled wider. Lexa automatically pulled Clarke to her side. "But I think I'm gonna win this debate. I still think our history can change our messed up society. Don't you think so, Clarke?" Now her cold amused eyes were turning to Clarke's. 

Lexa gripped her waist tighter, urging her not to say anything. "Don't be too confident, Ontari. The results are not out yet, but being a loser...," the brunette towered over the woman and said, "isn't new to you, right?" 

Ontari pushed Lexa away from her personal space, causing Clarke to retaliate but thankfully, Lexa caught her in the nick of time. 

" _You_ better watch, Lexa. I've spent half a year preparing for this debate and no in hell, am I losing to a boot licker like you!" 

Lexa snickered, "Boot licker huh? Was it the one you were doing yesterday at the lecturer's lounge area? Cause I'm pretty sure sucking it up to Professor Snow won't give you cookie points." 

Ontari literally went white before storming back inside the debate room. 

"She's so tense!" Clarke exclaimed. 

////

"After much deliberation we finally came up with a decision. This is a good debate and I am very proud of our students. But unfortunately, we have to choose  _one_ winner. And the winner of this debate is... Alexandria Woods!" Professor Snow announced enthusiastically. 

Then entire debate room were cheering and clapping loudly and Lexa simply sat there and smiles at her achievement. Professor Snow walked up to her and shook her hand, "congratulations, Lexa. Very well done!" 

"Thank you, sir. Appreciate it," she nodded along with the other professors. 

This is it she had done it. Months of preparations had finally paid off and she's done with this term.

"Wait! Why did she win?! Her stand point is weak and stupid! 'Blood must not have blood'," Ontari mocked. "Our ancestors built this land from ashes, how could-..." 

" _Ontari,_ you did an excellent point. In fact, it is a great argument but its lacking of reality. The difference between  _you_ and  _Lexa,_ is that she's realistic and gives highly plausible solutions. You're lacking in that aspect. But great job though," Professor Snow patted her on the shoulder but Ontari just stood there with tight fists and hard cold eyes staring at the floor. 

Clarke couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was good during the debate but she guessed it is important to see what can really happen in the future. Clarke felt a grip on her forearm and saw Raven giving her the look. 

"What?" 

"You're giving that eyes again," Raven said and Octavia nodded with her. 

"What eyes?" she was confused. 

"Those baby pouty eyes," Octavia added. 

"I just feel sorry for her...," Clarke trailed away, feeling those familiar touch around her waist. 

"Hey, I'm gonna grab my stuff from the class room. Wait for me, okay?" Lexa said before leaving the room. 

Clarke nodded and saw in the corner of her eyes Ontari left with head down low. 

/////

_Ontari looks so sad. Feel sorry for her. I mean she could have seen it sooner. She's battling against Lexa. She's like the best!_

Clarke pouted as she walks down the corridor of classrooms. "What's taking her so long?" She briskly walk over, carrying two cups of hot coco with two hands and walked past the staircase where she got a fright of her life. 

_"Did you come here to pity me again?"_

Clarke hastily turned around, almost spilling the drinks. "Ontari!" She gasped. The girl was hunched down sitting on the stairs hugging her thick books. 

"What? You look happy that I lose to Lexa again?" Ontari muttered tiredly. 

Clarke pouted and turned away, "I'm here to wait for Lexa." 

The blonde heard a loud  _'thud'_ on the ground and saw Ontari dropping her books on the floor and buries her face on her hands. "No matter what I did... In the end, I still can't beat Lexa..." She sobbed. 

The girl really couldn't help but feel sorry for the crying girl. Ontari really did her best and Clarke saw that. She could even believe that she can do greater things in the future, it's just her ego that's getting in the way. 

"Isn't it funny? No matter what I do, I'm still second best..." 

Clarke frowned and found herself closing the gap between them. "Here," she said, offering a cup of hot beverage. "For you." 

Ontari snapped back up and stares at her for far too long for her comfort. Clarke tries to break the awkward situation that they found themselves at and tries to be hyper and positive. "Hey, cheer up! You were great! Amazing! It isn't your fault-..." 

"Why are you being nice to me?... Why don't you hold grudges despite everything I said to you or to Lexa? Why are you being like this Clarke?"

Clarke scratches her neck with her free hand and chuckles uneasily, "come on. It's nothing. I'm trying to be positive here. So... Just try to be positive too! You'll feel whole lot better!" 

Ontari instantly shoot up to her feet and towered over Clarke. Clarke took a step back and starts backing away because Ontari was approaching her creepily with those wide brown eyes. 

"Clarke... What- What if I... Kiss you...," Clarke stumbled with her own feet and almost tripped, thankfully the wall saved her. 

"Wha-what?" she stuttered. 

"How would Lexa react?... I can finally get a reaction out of her! She can finally break that stupid blank face and see her true colour! She'll  _definitely_ be affected if I  _touch_ you, right?!" Ontari grabbed both of Clarke's wrists and pinned it to the wall, causing the coffee to fall on the floor. 

"Ontari! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Clarke squirmed against her iron grip and screamed at the top of her lungs the second Ontari tries to kiss her on the lips. She kicked her stomach as hard as she can and finally freed herself from the grip but she didn't managed to get far because the girl caught her by the arm and pulled her in. "Come on, Clarke! I just wanna see how Lexa would react! I wanna see her angry!" Ontari tries to hug her but everything suddenly turned pitch black and Ontari felt herself falling onto the hard cold floor. 

Clarke gasped in horror seeing a fist flying in the air and now she's staring at the poor body groaning on the floor. Lexa suddenly came out of nowhere and was about to throw another punch when Clarke reeled her in. "Hey, hey. Lexa!" But Lexa wasn't listening, she was pushing Clarke aside and charging forward on Ontari. "LEXA!!!" Clarke shouted at the top of her lungs until Lexa whipped her head at her direction. " _THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

Lexa took several steps back, panting heavily with her eyes still trained on the girl on the floor - finally realising what she did. "You wanted to see me react,  _now you do._ I don't  _ever_ wanna see you touching my wife again. Cause if you do, I swear to God you'll get more than that," she spat angrily. 

Clarke felt afraid. She had never seen Lexa that angry before. Her face was red up to her ears and neck. Her fists her tight to her sides and her soft eyes were cold and wild. She's not liking this one bit. She's not like this side of Lexa at all. 

"Lexa...," Clarke approached cautiously and the second those green eyes hit hers. It turned soft, as if something within Lexa diffused. Clarke knew Lexa's back. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa grabbed her with two hands and looks deep into her eyes. 

"I'm fine. She didn't do anything. I'm fine, Lexa." But the brunette was still shaking her head, checking her body. "Hey, Hey look at me. Lexa!" Finally those eyes found hers. "I'm  _safe._ Okay?" Clarke nodded, trying to tame her. "I'm okay. It's over." 

Lexa took a deep breath and watched Ontari stood up in one corner. 

"You always attack people from behind! That's how you play huh, Lexa?!" Ontari shouted. 

"You doing this things...," Lexa started - she's back again on calm but still clipped manner. "You're only pushing yourself down, Ontari. What do you want from me?" 

"You wouldn't understand! Every since high school you were already in everyone's minds! Our school are so far apart and yet, you've already made your name well known!  _I'm_ the top student for four fucking years but it didn't feel like it with your name always being mention every fucking time! I'm so tired of it!... So I thought to myself, who is this girl? Who does she thinks she is? Was she even that great?" 

Lexa snickers, rubbing her forehead at the ridicule of the situation. "This is ridiculous, Ontari and you know it. A smart girl like you shouldn't be wasting your time on this stupid competition. This is  _just_ school. This is  _not_ the real world. You're not gonna make a huge impact in school, at least not that far. But in the real world, I  _know_ you're gonna go far. You're very smart and very determine. I know you're gonna be great in the corporate in the future. So don't waste your time on petty fights because I won't fight you. I'm sick and tired of always in a competition with you, even if I don't want to!" 

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna beat you in the real world! You'll see, Lexa! I'm gonna be the top paralegal this country had ever seen!" 

Clarke literally stepped back when Ontari came charging in. 

"I'm gonna be the best! Better than you! Once I enter the society I will be the best I can be! I will be the top lawyer there is!" 

Determination plastered on her face was astonishing. Clarke could almost see herself in her. She pursed her lips and nodded in agreement, "Yes! Yes, Ontari! You can do it! I  _know_ you can do it!" 

Ontari looks at her weirdly, as if she had grown two heads. "Weird... Now I can see why Lexa likes you." Ontari tilted her head examining Clarke from top to bottom. As if she's some exotic species. Out of nowhere, Ontari stepped forward and Lexa immediately, cut in between the two girls protectively. Lexa's eyes widened when Ontari grabbed Clarke's hands and pulled the girl nearer, "Clarke,  _please_ forgive me for what I did. I don't know what gotten into me." 

Clarke grins uneasily, "it's forgotten." 

"Really?!" Ontari was completely taken aback at how nice and understanding Clarke was. "You're wonderful, Clarke..." 

Lexa frowned at how Ontari starts looking at Clarke differently. How those brown eyes smolder her wife's being as if she doesn't exist in Ontari and Clarke's world. She starts to feel uncomfortable especially with Ontari still touching Clarke's hands. 

She cleared her throat and grabbed Clarke's hands, "But you're still annoying as hell-  _I will_ _always be the better than you_ and if I ever see your face again I swear to God, Ontari I'll-..." 

Clarke felt her eyes about to pop out.  _Just when things were getting better!_

"Lexa!" She pulled the girl's arm to make her stop talking but the girl was like shooting bullets. "Lexa! Stop it! It's over!" 

The brunette flared her nostril looking back at Clarke. Her cheeks were getting warmer and warmer and no doubt her ears were red. She hates this gutty feeling - she rarely feels jealous and she finds it stupid because it's Ontari. 

"Stop bringing her down. She's pitiful. Look at her," Lexa narrowed her eyes at Ontari's sad demeanour, which obviously was just a mask. She sneered internally. 

"You'll never be the best! I'm number one and you'll only be second!" Oh Lexa was bursting into flames when she knew that Clarke was taking Ontari's side.  _How could she? I'm her wife! How could take her side?_

Ontari clenched her fists, "Shut up, Lexa! You'll see I'll be on top! You'll be nothing!-..." 

Lexa turns away and mumbled, "I don't wanna be a lawyer anymore." 

The girl piped down instantly and blinked a couple of times. "Wha-What?" 

"I don't wanna be a lawyer anymore. You can be a lawyer all you want. So stop comparing yourself to me. The only reason why you chose to go to TonDC University is because you found out I'm coming here. You were accepted to Polis University for crying out loud, Ontari! But what did you do? You dropped everything and came all the way here. For what? To compete against me? Does that make any sense to you at all? One of the  _top_ University in the country wanted  _you._ Do you know how prestigious that is? And yet, here you are trying so hard to be  _second."_

Ontari nodded her head in disgust, "yes, it's all true! I came here because of you! Because I wanna see how you work? Who you interact with? Why are you still on top and still chose this lousy university when you can be in the best schools in the world?... It always makes me wonder why you decided to come here. It doesn't make any sense at all." Then her eyes found Clarke's. "Or maybe I do..." She tilted her head again and smiles. " _She's_ right, you are beautiful. Very enchanting." 

Clarke frowned and leaned closer to Lexa's side, not liking the way Ontari was looking at her. Lexa pulled her wife closer and towered over the other girl, "I don't like the way you're looking at Clarke, Ontari. I think you should go now." She raised her chin high. 

Ontari took a step back and challenged those green eyes for a brief moment before dropping on those blue eyes. "May we meet again, Clarke." She smiles too sweetly, before exiting the school building. 

/////

The nagging feeling won't stop. Those familiar words kept repeating over and over again and it's getting on her nerves.  _Where did I heard those words before?_ She had been thinking about it for the longest time that she didn't noticed Lexa was staring at her. 

"Clarke." 

Clarke pouted and furrowed her eyebrows. _So familiar._

"Hey, Clarke," Lexa touched her cheek, finally catching the girl's attention. "Don't think about it. I won't ever let her near you again. Okay? You're safe." 

Clarke nodded and smiled softly, "thank you for what you did back there. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't came." 

"Hey," cupping the girl's cheek, she looked directly into her eyes, promising her sincerely. "I won't ever let anything harm you, Clarke. I promise you. I know we had a rough start and I know crazy things had been happening to us but I won't let those things get in our way. I promise you Clarke, I've changed for the better." 

Clarke could hear her heart pounding so loud. She wouldn't be surprised if Lexa could hear it. She could hear it too - very loudly in her ears.  _How lucky am I to have someone like Lexa. What did I do to deserve this woman? So smart, sweet, and loving. This is really worth it, Clarke. This finally worth it._

"Thank you." 

"No, Clarke. _Thank you_ ," Lexa pecked her on the forehead and hugged her tightly. She's a bitch. She knew that. She always was in the beginning and she was still when she got married to Clarke. But things had changed and the table is turning. She can't lose Clarke. She can't spare another moment without Clarke. _I_ _can't live without Clarke._ "Come on. I wanna bring you somewhere." She quickly pulled the girl out of the school, feeling bubbling excitement in the pit of her stomach. 

/////

"Where are we, Lex?" Clarke looks around the vicinity but it's an empty large lawn with children's toys everywhere. Small bicycles. Swing sets. A sand box. Then her head starts to connect the dots.  _Children toys, playground. Red brick building - a school. Or...._ She whipped her head up meeting those sparkling green eyes. "Lex... Is this..." 

Lexa nodded. "I was here the other day with Anya. We checked out a couple of orphanages near the area and I still think this is the best place, Clarke." She squeezed the girl's hand, "are you ready, Clarke?"

Clarke swallowed hard and stares nervously at the large wooden door few feet in front of them. "I think so..." 

Sensing the uneasiness, she blocked the girl's view of the door and bend down until they're eye to eye. "We don't have to do this now, Clarke. We can go some other day-..." 

"No!" She nodded relentlessly, "let's do this! Let's do this now!" 

"Are you sure? I don't wanna rush you." 

"Yes, I am positive! I'm ready, Lexa." 

With one final nod, she turns around and starts feeling buzzed all over. As if suddenly seeing those two large wooden doors were like a twilight zone sucking them in, into a world of the unknown. She felt a strong grip when those two door opened and revealed a woman in her 50s. Dirty blonde hair with streaks of white, wrinkled skin, wearing all white - white trousers, white blouse, red lipstick and kind blue eyes. 

"Lexa! You're back!" She approached them. "And you must be Clarke." She extended her hand, took the girl's hand and shake it. 

"Are you ladies back for another round?" She was looking hopeful. 

"Yes, Diana. I would like Clarke to see all the children." 

"That's wonderful! They can't wait to see you too!" Diana ushered them in. 

And once Clarke entered the threshold, she was surprised by the exciting buzz of the children echoing in the corridor. It's a simple large multi-storey house converted into a school and a home. It already settling a good vibe on Clarke and she knew that this is it. She's gonna feel complete. This is where life is gonna begin. 

Diana gave them a tour around the house, visiting classes that the children were having, watching children doing arts and crafts that Clarke got the time to share her expertise and it was an incredible sight for Lexa because the children loves Clarke. She knew it's a great idea bringing Clarke here. She knew she's gonna love it. 

"What do you think?" Lexa whispered, watching the children ranging from 3-5 years old running around a small classroom with their colouring materials in their hands. 

"Thank you, Lex for bringing me here," she tries to wipe her eyes that suddenly dropped a single tear. 

"Hey," Lexa chuckles softly. She pulled her outside and tries to wipe away the escaping tears. "Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" 

"I am!" She sobbed. "I'm just sooo happy, Lex. I love this place! Can we live here?" The girl pouted like a little kid and what made it worst were those blue eyes smoldering her real good. 

"Claarke...," Lexa wrinkled her nose. 

_"Here."_

Lexa and Clarke turned their heads to see a boy, handing over a box of tissue. 

"Uh Hi," Lexa greeted. "Thank you." She took a ply and gave it to Clarke, who obviously was still gawking. 

The boy blinked at Clarke's stoned demeanour and nodded once before turning around and entered another room. 

"Clarke." Clarke was still in a daze. "Hey, Clarke." 

"Lexa... I think I've just seen a ghost," Her wide blue eyes found Lexa's. 

"Ghost? What are you talking about, Clarke?" 

"Him! It's him! I've- I've dreamt of him!" 

"What?!" Lexa was making a ridiculous face, "It's just a dream, Clarke. This is the first time you've seen the boy. You can't possibly dream of him before meeting him. That's impossible. You mind can't suddenly create a face without basis." 

"But it's him! I just knew it was him! The blonde hair! The green eyes! That regal face. It reminds me of so much of...," suddenly her eyes snapped at Lexa. " _YOU!"_

Lexa stumbled back, "What?! What the hell are you talking about, Clarke?" 

"Of course!" Clarke was shaking her head - in deep thoughts. "Of course, it doesn't make any sense. This is the first time I've seen him. But it was so real! He looks so much like you! Like- Like a male version of you! The face. The nose. The eyes! His hair!" 

"He's blonde, Clarke." She rolled her eyes.  _This is getting ridiculous!_

"Yes! Exactly! Like me!  _I'm_ blonde." 

Lexa frowned even more when Clarke starts wandering around the corridor, her head was swimming with images of the boy, of Lexa, of herself - when everything clicks. She twirled around almost hitting Lexa with her blonde hair. 

"Lexa! He's our future child!" 

"What?! Okay, okay. You know what, this is getting ridiculous, Clarke. Maybe it's better for us to go home now. I think you're really tired." Lexa approached her but Clarke was backing away. 

"No, Lexa. You're not listening to me. In my dreams, I saw our future! I saw our child.  _He's_ the one, Lexa. Can't you see it? Green eyes -  _regal_ face structure -  _YOU!_ Blonde hair -  _ME!"_ Clarke spread her arms wide, as if she was so blown away by her genius brain. Meanwhile, Lexa stood there completely baffled at how Clarke's brain really works. Up to this point, she still don't understand. Clarke then brought her two hands together and clasped it together - showing Lexa, " _Together - US!_ Equals..." She pointed at the room where the boy disappeared to. " _HIM!"_ She spread her arms wide again, she was so blown away. "Isn't it amazing?" 

"Okay, okay, Clarke," Lexa said calmly, "you're kinda freaking me out here. Just relax. Calm down and we can talk about this with Diana. Okay?" 

Clarke nodded wildly and immediately sprinted down the stairs, "I'll go look for her!" 

Lexa shakes her head at how Clarke gets so overly excited over things. She can't believe that Clarke thought that that boy is their future - worse, their future child. How could he possibly look like them? She don't see it. 

Lexa was walking past a deserted room with the same boy sitting down in front of a window with an easel between in front of him. Lexa knocked on the door and saw the boy smiled at her and nodded at her presence. She approached him and asked, "can I sit here for awhile?" 

"Sure," the boy said, busily sketching something on his empty canvas.

After a moment of silence, the boy finally spoke. "Where's your friend?" 

"Oh. She's wanted to speak with Mrs. Diana," Lexa answered, smiling at how the boy's tongue was sticking out of his lips, with hard concentration on his drawing. Which by the way, was really good. It reminds her of Clarke's. 

"Hmm," the boy nodded. "Did you find someone you wanted?" 

"Hmm?" This caught Lexa's attention. The boy finally looks at her and it instantly gave her goosebumps - it was like staring at her own reflection. She shakes her head slightly and turns away into the window. "No. Not yet." 

"Hmm. Don't worry. You'll eventually find one. The children here are very likable. I like them all. I would adopt them all if I can." 

Lexa smiled at this. "Me too." 

"I'm Aden. What's your name?" Aden asked, tilting his head in wonder. 

"I'm Lexa. It's nice to meet you, Aden." 

"Likewise, Lexa."

Meeting those green eyes again, Lexa was still having goosebumps. 

"Say Aden, do a lot of parents come her often?" Why, Lexa asked that? She doesn't know.

"Yupp. A lot of them. They come and go. They choose one child and leave. Ever since I've arrived here a lot of children already found a home," he was back again at concentrating at his sketch of a tree. 

It made Lexa curious how long Aden had been here for. 

"I've been here for 5 years now," leaning back - Aden looks up at her. As if he can read her mind. It was really starting to creep out Lexa. "My parents and I caught in an accident one night and I was the only who survived. Sadly, we don't have a living relative left so here I am." 

Lexa opened her mouth when Aden cut her in. 

"I'm 12 years old," He smiled softly. "Older kids are harder to adopt. Parents are reluctant to choose older kids because they're afraid that they can't discipline them. Which I find it true to some older kids here," Aden stopped for a moment and stared at his canvas before leaning over again. "But that's okay. Once I turn 18 I'll find a job and live on my own. I can finally break free from this system." 

Lexa nodded, smiling, "you know, Aden. You have an old soul." 

Aden looks up, as if he was confused. 

"You talk maturely for your age." Lexa clarified. 

Aden nodded and went back to his drawing. "I think you should go look for your friend." 

And sure enough, Lexa could hear Clarke calling from the bottom of the stairs. 

_"Lexa!"_

Lexa stood up and dusted her pants. She was about to turn around when she looks back at him and said, "That's a really amazing drawing, Aden." 

The boy didn't move but she knew that he was smiling. Lexa just knew it. 

"Thank you, Lexa... It's just a hobby. I got it from my dad. I used to watch him paint during the weekend when I was little. We used to spend hours and hours talking and playing and teaching me how to draw," Aden looks at Lexa and smiles weakly, "I miss him..."

"I know you do...," She answered back as if it's hitting two birds with one stone. Aden reminds Lexa of Clarke so much as if he's a replica of her. It was weird and yet, so amazing. 

////

"Hey!" Clarke came bouncing to her. "What took you so long? Diana was just on the phone. I'm waiting for her to finish her call, so we can talk to about our options." 

Clarke was grinning radiantly that Lexa swear it was blinding her. Lexa let herself to be wheeled into the main office and found Diana finally putting down the phone. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Woods. I was caught at the wrong timing. Please! Take a seat. I hope you the children and our facilities finds you well." 

"Yes! It had!" Clarke was very enthusiastic in answering all of Diana's question and Diana was indeed very impressed by how excited and thrilled Clarke was. 

"It would be a great blessing to have all this children find their homes. A good parents who will take care and love them. Nurture them. So I really need to ask this question." Diana looks at Lexa and Clarke, "Are you both ready to be a parent?" 

"Yes!" They both answered simultaneously. It caused the other woman to laugh loudly. 

"Youngsters these days. I have to honest. I am quite reluctant to work with you because number one both of you are still in school. Yes, your future is secured as you've mentioned, Clarke that both of you are stable, coming from your Father's family company." She gestured at Lexa. "But the parental responsibility- Lexa, Clarke this is not a game. Maybe at first its very intriguing and exciting to have an addition to your family. To have someone to take care of and watch them grow into fine ladies and gentlemen. But taking care of a child is a huge responsibility and cannot be taken lightly. I need the both of you to think this through. _Really_ think hard and take your time before making any decision. Because I don't want my children to experience being dumped back into this home - although of course they are always welcome and we will always accept them no matter what. However, as much as possible we do not want that to happen.  _Ever._ Do you both understand me?" 

Lexa and Clarke nodded determinedly. 

"We understand, Diana," Lexa answered. She knew this is not a game. 

"Good," Diana sighed happily. She leaned back on her seat and smiles, "Did you find any prospects?" 

"I think we do," Lexa peeked over at Clarke. Who was staring at her with gapped lips. "Aden." 

Diana was slightly taken aback. "Aden... Are you sure, Lexa? There are younger children-..." 

"I am sure, Diana. I've talked to him and it's him we want." 

"Lexa...," Clarke was still stunned - speechless even. She can't believe Lexa agrees with her.  _This is really happening!_

Lexa grabbed her hand and pecked it. 

"Well... Before you make any final decision, I think there's something you should know about his history." 

Lexa sees how caught off guard Diana was. In fact, she was a little uneasy. She starts to wonder why. 

"I already know about his past. He told me. His parents died in a car crash and he's the only one who survived." 

"Yes, it is a sad tragedy. Except, they didn't died in a car crash... It was a deliberate car crash." 

Clarke blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?" 

Diana took a deep breath, and breathe out shakily. "What I mean was it wasn't an accident. Someone tries to kill his family - or more so, his parents. They're from a wealthy family with loads of business transactions. However, Aden doesn't know any of this, not until he turns 18. I'm not telling you this to feel sorry for the child or look at the money price of Aden in the future. He's the only one who can touch that fortune. But I am telling you this because once he turns 18 he'll be the target of many  _many_ danger. And what scares me was that what if she comes back for him before he turned 18. What's gonna happen now?" Diana grew frantic and her voice suddenly turned chilled and high pitched. 

"She?" Lexa frowned. "Who's she?" 

Diana takes a one full look around her office as if someone out there listening. She leaned forward on her table and whispered softly, "the Ice Queen." 


	8. End Game, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Yaaa'lll!!! 
> 
> Another update for all of you and sadly, this is it! This is end game!

"So..."

Raven squinted her eyes, focusing on the blonde girl bending over at the oven.

"Yupp," Clarke puffed, placing the cake on the counter carefully.

"For real?" She still can't believe her ears.

"Yupp."

Raven laughed, "God... You're persistent."

Clarke glared but then shakes her head - chuckling. Another brown mane girl entered the kitchen, sauntering towards the blonde - Raven smirked and stepped back.

_"Hey you."_

Clarke grins feeling that familiar warmth behind her. "Hey you."

"That looks burnt," Lexa mocked.

She grunted elbowing her back, "go away."

Lexa laughed, quickly pecking her on the head before shoving Raven playfully who was obviously gagging in the corner.

"God... I now  _truly_ believe that Clarke Griffin is a miracle worker. Look what have you done to Commander Lexa - smarty pants. You turned her jelly," Raven slowly clapped her hands into an applause.

Lexa just stood there narrowing her eyes at her, sipping her hot steaming coffee - in pure sheer silence.

"Oh leave her alone, Raven!" Clarke stuck her tongue at her and pulled the silent girl for a hug.

Lexa rolled her eyes - she can't believe she's being the main topic of Clarke's friend's own entertainment _AGAIN_. She had had enough and she won't just stand there and let it happen _AGAIN_! She looks at Raven and was about to retaliate when Raven raised her eyebrows at her with that hint of warning.  _Or maybe not..._

"Fuck... I hate your friends Clarke," she growled pulling away from her wife and stomped to the living room.

Clarke watched her walked away and kicked Raven on the knee, Raven almost wobbled. "Stop it, Rae!"

"What?" Raven raised her hands in defence. "It's true! She turned softy! She stopped messing around with you. She turns mushy when she's around you. She- She- Did you see her eyes when she entered the room, Clarke? She was staring at your ass! Oh you have no idea how thirsty she looked!"

Clarke blushed, quickly turning around and starts busying herself with the cake. "No she does not."

"Why are you still in denial?" Raven stood beside her. "Hey," But Clarke kept avoiding her look. "Stop it, Clarke. Stop being all insecure. You have her. Lexa loves you."

Clarke sighs, "I know...." She looks over at the kitchen door and starts to whisper, "It's just- you know, this kind of stories only happens in the movies or some fantasy fanfics with authors who's all mushy with wild imaginations. Not in real life!"

"But  _this_ is real life."

"I know. It just sounds so surreal! As if I'll just wake up one morning and realised it was just a dream! What if  _this_ isn't real, Rae? What if this was all just a dream and my head is really fucked up? You know it happened to me before and I wouldn't doubt if it happens again."

Raven sighs and pulled her to face her, "look here, Clarke.  _This_ is real. You're real. I'm real.  _Lexa's real._ _This_ life is real! You have your dream girl. Your dream job. And very soon, your dream son! That is one hell of a dream come true!" Hitting her on the head to knock some sense on her.

Clarke laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Aren't I?" Her eyes found the clock on the wall. "Shit! We have to pick him up in an hour! I have to finish this cake!"

"The floor is all yours, princess!"

////

Lexa watched those clammy hands nervously wiping up and down Clarke's lap. She held it tightly and watch those tall iron gates swung open and the family driver entered the orphanage.

"Relax, Clarke. It'll be fine," She said.

Clarke looks up, "what if he regretted it? What if he doesn't like staying  with us? We can't dump him back in there. That will mentally scar him for life! He'll think no one likes him!"

"Clarke, Aden is a strong boy. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. Plus, Diana said he was ecstatic knowing that we wanted to adopt him."

"Really?" Those blue eyes were glimmering against the sunlight.

"Yes. So just relax," pecking her on the forehead. "And let's go meet our son."

Clarke and Lexa got out of the car and quickly entered the brick building. The children were all out of sight -  _they must be in class -_ Lexa thought.

 

/////

 

 "Thank you for coming back, Lexa. I'm very sure Aden is very excited to come home with you," Diana smiled warmly ushering the tall girl into her office. "Clarke didn't come with you?" 

Lexa frowned and look behind her, the girl gone missing again - off don't know where. She sighs, "she's with me." She replied firmly. 

"Alright then," she turned on her office light and walked over to her desk. "This wont take long. We just need our last interview just to make sure everything it settled with Aden and I will have you to sign the papers." 

"Great! Thank you so much, Diana. Thank you for agreeing." 

"Aden needs a home. Christmas is coming and he needs a warm home and a family to celebrate it. I should be thanking you Lexa for giving it to him. For giving him a chance to have a family." 

Lexa didnt say anything. She didnt because she doesnt know what to say. She loves the idea of having Aden around despite only meeting him once. He have that strong pull and she instantly knew that this is the right choice. 

"But I have to warn you Lexa," Lexa looked up, seeing that grim look on the elder lady's face. "Aden's future..." 

She felt her hands tightened into a fist. There's no way in hell is she gonna let _anyone_ hurt her son. "I know Diana. I promise to take care of Aden. Clarke and I will do the best we can to be the best parents to him. And whatever the future holds we will protect him." 

Diana nods firmly, "thats all I wanted to hear. I really need you to be sure that this is what you wanted. Aden needs a safe home and Im afraid-.."

" _We_ will protect him, Diana. I promise you." 

 

/////

 

They were entering the main building and instantly heard echoes of voices resounding the air. She looks up the stairs and saw a glimmer of golden hair walking past the landing. 

_Aden?_

Clarke followed it quietly. She looked down and saw Lexa is not there anymore. She continued to forge on. Upon reaching the landing she turned right and the first door on the left was an empty classroom. Art supplies strewn every corner, drawings and painting adorns every wall and right at the right end corner was a boy standing in front of the window. 

Clarke opened her mouth but the boy beat her to it. 

"Hi," the boy said. 

Clarke bit her lips before answering, "hi." 

The boy with green eyes turned to face her and smiles softly. She cant believe it. He looks so much like _her -_ like Lexa. Those eyes glimmering under the sunlight. 

"Where's your friend?" The boy tilted her head with that look of wonder. 

"Oh...," Clarke looks behind her and shrugs," she must be with Diana." 

The boy nodded once and turns to face an easel with a half finished sketch. Clarke watched him picked up a pencil and starts drawing. 

"You can sit beside me if you want."

Clarke almost jumped to the opportunity and took the small chair by the window and quietly places herself inches from him. 

"I like your drawing," she said. 

The boy smiled and looks at her. "Thank you. My dad used to teach me different shapes and how to combine them together to make a good drawing." 

There's a silence between them for a moment until he spoke again. 

"My mom loves watching us draw. She would stand by the door way of our backyard and watch us."

The little husky voice of the boy made Clarke frown. The sadness is evident. Even at young age he already experienced being torn away from his parents. 

"It's okay," the boy was now staring at her with that wide smile. "I'm a strong warrior. I'll survive." 

Clarke grins. _Yupp, hes a strong warrior alright._  "Good! Cause you deserve better than this." She reached for his head and smoothens down his blonde hair. _I'll provide it to you, Aden. Lexa and I will protect you.  No matter what._

"I'm Aden by the way. What's your name?" Aden asked feigning that slight frown. 

"I'm Clarke. Nice to meet you Aden," Clarke smiles and withdraw back her hand. 

Aden smiles and went back to his drawing. 

"What's your hobby, Clarke?" He asked. 

Clarke tapped her chin and think. "Hhmmm... well I like drawing too. My dad taught me how to draw too." 

Aden whipped his head around, "really?" 

Clarke was stunned by the reaction. "Yeah! He taught me shapes and colours. Make a beautiful drawing out of different things." Aden was nodding vehemently as if he's so eager to learn. Clarke felt _connected._ "He taught me how to use dry leaves and paint it all over a piece of paper. Paper maches. Hmm... what else..."

"I love paper maches!" Aden literally jumped on his seat. "There's one time Mrs Kim taught us how to do one with a balloon. It was so cool! We blew a balloon and wrapped it with newspapers and glue it and then popped the balloon and it shaped like an egg! I made it into humpty dumpty and I got first prize!" 

Clarke gasped, "that's awesome! Great job, Aden!" She clapped giving him a high-five. 

"Thanks!" Aden got his chin raised high with proudness that this got Clarke pursing her lips to prevent any chuckle or laughter or any sounds at all. She can't believe it. Aden is so much like Lexa. Tall, smart and proud. 

Aden continued back on his drawing and softly asked Clarke. "Are you really adopting me?"

Clarke felt her breathing stopped for a second. She opened her lips but she wasn't sure what were the right words to say. She felt like she have to be careful around Aden because he's fragile. He's broken and all Clarke wanted was to protect him. Be there for him. Be the best Mother to him. _If_ he allows them to.  

"Is-Is that okay with you?" She asked nervously. 

Aden looks at her and tilted his head, "Of Course it is but..."" He started frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"The children here... I wish they could have a home too someday. I'm really hope they will. That would be awesome." Aden bit his lips and Clarke just wanna do was to hug him tight. Because he have a big heart and he totally deserves better. Hell, all the kids here deserve better. 

 "Hey," she tilted his chin up and looks at him earnestly. " They will find a home eventually like you did." Clarke brushes off those lock of hair off his eyes and smiles. 

Aden shyly smiles and nodded. "Thank you." Then he wrapped her into a one tight hug, Clarke almost stumbled back. She laughed and hugged as tightly. 

"No, Aden. _Thank you."_

_////_

"We need Clarke's signature as well," Diana said. 

"Oh right... I uhhh...," she looked behind her and the girl was still missing. She cussed internally. "I'll go find her. Please give us a second." Lexa stood up and walked out of the office. She took out her phone and dial Clarke's number but it went to the voice mail. "Shit. Where are you Clarke?" 

She looks around the vicinity and the children were already running out to the courtyard. She looked up the stairs and decided to check their first.  _Of course. Why didn't she thought of it sooner._ She rolled her eyes and found the two blonde heads sitting together by the window bending over something on the table. She frowned and leaned against the door frame - watching interestingly. 

_"Next... You dip it into the glue and then... Stick it onto the balloon."_

Clarke was nodding and seemingly blowing a blue balloon with her mouth. Lexa smirked. 

_"I've never done this before. My dad taught me a different method."_

" _Really? I wanna learn how you made one!"_

 _"Yeah! I'll teach you!"_ Clarke blew one final breath into the balloon and panted out of breath, " _And then what?"_

_"After you wrap it with newspaper, let it dry by the window."_

Lexa watched the two walked over to the window that have an array of balloon shaped paper maches. Aden placed his by the window sill and took a dry one. He handed it over to Clarke. 

"Here," He then took a sharp pen and handed it over too. "Here. You pop it!" 

"Pop it?" Clarke asked. 

"Yeah! That's the best part!" 

"Okay..." 

Lexa tilted her head in amusement. 

**_POP!_ **

"Oh look at that...," Clarke grins as Aden pulled her to the other side of the room and pushed her a tray of paint. 

"Here, you can paint it all you want!" Aden said. 

It's amazing how the two have not yet realised how Lexa had been standing by the door for the longest time. Lexa watched Aden went over to the shelves by the wall and took out a looking humpty dumpty paper mache. 

"Clarke, this is my humpty dumpty! Look, I got first prize!" 

"Wow!" Clarke gasped and picked it up and studies it. "This looks amazing, Aden. Great job!" 

Lexa grins, shaking her head. She knocked on the door, "Knock knock!" The two blonde heads whipped their heads at the door. "May I interrupt?" 

"Lexa!" Clarke exclaimed excitedly. "Look what Aden made! Doesn't it look amazing?" 

Lexa strolled over and ruffled the boys head. "It looks amazing, Aden. Great job!" Its not just words but Lexa truly means it. The art work is really done splendidly. It really amazing, she could see a future for this child. She then crouched in front of Aden who was shyly smiling at him. "How are you, Aden?" 

"I'm peachy!" Aden exclaimed proudly, peeking over at Clarke for a nano second before meeting back Lexa's. 

"Peachy huh?" perking her eyebrow up, glancing at Clarke. "Say Aden, would you mind if borrow Clarke for a second?" 

"Yeah, no problem. Hey Clarke," grabbing the girl's hand. "Come back, okay? We still need to paint." 

Clarke squeezed his hand gently. "I will," she said before turning for the door in hurry, pulling Lexa with her. 

Once they were down the stairs, she turns to face Lexa and squeals like a little girl. "Leeexaa! He's amazing! He's smart. Talented. He's so  _so_ kind! Let's bring him home, Lex. Pleeassee..." 

Lexa laughed, "I bet he is. Calm down first, Clarke. We still need to settle some paper works first. Come on. Diana's waiting for us." 

/////

"Do you think we're doing the right choice, Indra?" Abby asks worriedly - glancing at the front door as if the girls with some unknown child will burst in in any seconds. 

"I know, I'm nervous too, Abby. Lexa isn't very fond of children. I can't even get her out of my sight alone with Charlotte till she turned 16! Those two would burst into flames!" Indra cried. 

Abby laughs along Gustus. "Don't you worry, Indra. Lexa and Clarke are two mature adults. I'm pretty sure they've thought about it long and hard. They're married now and deserves to have a family." 

"But Gus...," Abby trailed. "They're just kids." 

"They are!" Gustus agreed. "But I know they can work things out. They had gone through so much together. If they can go through that, they can go through this too. It's only a matter of time. Plus, we're not gonna let them be. We're their parents. We won't let them go through this alone. We're still here aren't we? Alive and breathing-... Abby, just as long as we're alive we, as parents we are still responsible to our children even if they grow old, get marry, have children. Our responsibilities never stops until our last breath." He patted her hand gently. "The three of us will guide them. I'm very sure Indra won't let them off of her sight." He chuckles, earning a slap on his shoulder. 

"Of course I won't! Raising a child is no fun!" Indra exclaimed, nodding along with Abby. 

"I just hope that the child is nice. That's all I'm saying." Abby said. 

/////

"Are you ready?" Clarke squeezes the boy's hand. 

"Yes," Aden nodded and looks up at the huge mansion. He felt nervous and scared. He swallowed hard as the driver opened the door for him. He hopped down and thank the driver and waited for Lexa and Clarke -  _My new foster parents... I can't believe I have parents! Oh man... I feel like dreaming!_ He pinches both of his cheeks and stares again at the fountain in the middle of the driveway and then back to the huge mansion. "Is this for real?" He whispered to himself. 

"Feeling okay, Aden?" Lexa asked, touching his back lightly. 

"Yes!" He immediately, shouldering his backpack and pulling his luggage from the driver. "Please, allow me?" He asked politely. The driver looks at Lexa and Clarke who nodded and let go of the luggage. 

Lexa pulled a tiny smile at Clarke and watch the boy pull his own luggage into the porch. 

"Are you ready to meet your new family, Aden?" Clarke asks. 

"Yes," he replied huskily. "Grandma Indra, Grandma Abby, Grandpa Gustus and Charlotte." He repeated over again even during the entire car ride - except this time loud and clear. 

"Correct," Lexa crouched beside Aden and looks at him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Aden. They all are very nice people. Ready?" 

Aden nodded firmly with that determined look, "ready." 

Clarke opens the door and there behold the majestic house of the woods. Aden gasped and wowed. "Oh man... Wow... Your house looks amazing! Like on tvs! Or movies! Do rich people really live like this?" 

_"Why, is this Aden?"_

Aden felt his eyes widened in fear as four figures came fast approaching him by the door. He stood straighter, cleared his throat and held out his hand, "please to meet you grandma...Ind- Abb-..."  _Shoot! I don't know which one is she?_ "uuhh..." 

"Indra," Lexa whispers softly. 

"Please to meet you, Grandma Indra," he nodded with his hand still held out between them, waiting for her to shake it. 

"Why, Lexa, Clarke, Your son is too formal!" Indra chuckles, pulling the small boy into a tight hug. "In this household no handshaking, only hugging is allowed," Indra cheerfully uttered, patting the boy's back.

"Oh...," He managed to say, softly patting the woman's back as well. Aden grins nervously and stepped back - feeling a little awkward. 

"You must be Aden," Gustus crouched down and held out his big burly hands. Aden took it and shook hands firmly. 

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." 

"Oh no no. No sir. Call me grandpa Gustus!" The man chuckles, ruffling his hair. 

Abby took her turn and bend over, "Hi there. I'm Abby. Please to meet you Aden." 

"Hi, Grandma Abby," He smiles shyly and hugged her tightly. 

"Charlotte! Char! Where are you?" Indra called after the girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere with that smile. 

Oh Lexa knew that smile. She knew that smile and all the mischief it hides. She gave her sister a look, "Char..." She said softly. 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and discreetly pulled out a ring out of her finger and stowed it inside her pocket. "Hi! I'm Charlotte. I'm older than you so respect me!" 

"Charlotte!" Indra gasped, pulling the girl back slightly. "Don't be disrespectful!" 

Aden frowned at her and pouted slightly. "Hi, I'm Aden. I do respect you  _if_ you respect me too." He held out his hand anticipating for Charlotte to shake it. 

All the adults raised their eyebrows and watch the two interact. 

Charlotte narrowed her eyes, "Very well..." Instead of grabbing the boy's hand, he grabbed his forearm and firmly held tightly - Aden did the same and shake once firmly. "I like you already. Wanna play outside?" 

"Yeah! But..." He turned to face Lexa and Clarke. "Can I?"

"Of course," Clarke nodded.  

Charlotte grins, "Race ya!" And the two stormed inside the house running fast. 

"Well that went well," Indra clapped her hands together. 

/////

She can't believe this is happening. She can't believe this is gonna be another opening of a new chapter for them. For her and Lexa - Plus, Aden. They have a child!  _Oh my god..._

"Oh my god..." 

_"What's wrong?"_

Clarke crack open her eyes and saw Lexa hovering on the top of her on the bed. 

"This is really happening, Lexa. We have a child! We have a son!" She covered her face and sighs. 

Lexa smiles and sighs too. She laid beside Clarke and said, "we do. This is really happening, Clarke. Are you ready for this?" 

"Scared to say it but... Yes, Lexa. I never felt so ready in my entire life before," She turned to face her. "I'm ready. Are you?" 

"I am, Clarke. To be honest with you, I was doubting myself about having a child. I never imagined myself having a child but when I saw you and Aden together... I- God... I knew this is meant to be!" She covered her face, "Shit that sounds so cheesy." She laughed. 

"It is!" Clarke laughed too. 

Clarke rolled over until she's on the top of the girl and gently laid her head on the girl's chest. "Do you think he likes his bedroom? Do you think he's comfy? What if he can't sleep?" She raised her head up and looks at her. "Do you think I should check on him? Just to make sure." 

"Clarke, he's gonna be fine. He's strong. Just like you. Don't under estimate him. I think he's stronger than you think," Lexa said. 

She nodded and sighs, "I know." She looks over to the window, "it's gonna rain soon. I hate the cold." 

"I know. Come on, let's sleep. It's late. We still have to register Aden to school tomorrow morning." Lexa pulled her down and kisses her on the lips. "Hmmm..." She feels something coiled within her. "How long has it been?" 

Clarke scooted onto the girl's neck and kiss her there. "Far too long...," she mumbled against her skin. Trailing kisses after kisses down to her collar bone. She pulled down the girl's shirt and sucked on the exposed skin - she hummed. 

"Fuck...," Lexa pulled her up and smacked their lips together and kisses with great heat and anticipation. She rolled over so that she'll be on the top of Clarke and quickly get rid of her shirt. She pants, studying her wife's beautiful curvy body and that huge mountains, oh she salivates with thirst. 

"Lexa, please," and with that beg Lexa devoured her with great passion and lust that something within her sparks and great fire spreads throughout like wild fire. 

_It's been far too long!_

Lips were fighting for dominance. Grunting and groaning were muffled as sharp nails scrapes and claws each other's bare skin. It was hot and steamy. Both bodies were merging into one, throbbing and yearning. 

"Clarke please," Lexa begged, eyeing her wife smoldering her with that lustful look. "Please..." 

Clarke placed her hand where she knew the girl would want it to be. She pressed hard once and heard the girl whimpered by the touch. She caressed softly and teasingly on her thighs, around and about  _except_ the main hot spot. Lexa gripped her wrist and looks at her sternly. " _Clarke."_

Clarke grins and kisses her, "Yes, Commander." And her hand touches the wet sleek folds and heard the most beautiful moan. 

"More," Lexa pants - crying. "Fuck..." 

Three fingers in and she was pushing and thrusting and fuck she's almost at the peaks. She almost wanna cry out of pleasure. "I'm close!" She pants as quiet as she can. She doesn't want neither of her sister or their parents to hear it. "Faster! Fuck..." She followed the fast rhythm and hears Clarke's soft grunt of desperation. 

"Come on, babe. Cum for me...," Clarke bit her earlobe and all the most it broke her to the brink. She's almost on the edge. She's almost there, Lexa knew it! She could feel it! Just one... More... Thrust...

_"Lexa? Clarke?"_

The girl's instantly stopped and looked at each other. "Fuck!" Lexa pulled Clarke's hand out of her sensitive part and hopped off the bed. She immediately did what she have to do and waited for Clarke to quickly clean up and get appropriate before opening the door.

"Aden! Hi! What's wrong?" She crouched down. 

Clarke crouched down as well beside her and studies the boy carefully. "Can't sleep?" 

Aden dropped her gaze and mumbled softly, "I can't sleep..." He pouted. "I'm sorry..." 

"What? No, no, come here," Lexa pulled him inside the room and patted the bed. "Do you need anything? Do you want me accompany you in your room till you fall asleep?" 

"No," He shakes his head and glance over at Clarke before meeting Lexa's eyes. "I'm fine, Lexa. Thank you." Trying to break into a small smile. 

Clarke frowns, she knew something's bothering him. He just won't say it. "Hey Aden," she held out her hand for him to take, "come on, I'll accompany you." Aden apprehensively took her hand and walks back to his room. 

Lexa was baffled as to what was really wrong with him.  _Does he prefer Clarke over me?_ She can't help but feel bad or somehow jealous. She remained behind in their room and waited for the blonde to come back. 

/////

"Come sit with me," Clarke leaned back on the headboard and patted the space beside her. Aden sat down and still won't look at her straight in the eyes. "Are you really okay, Aden? You can tell me you know. You don't have to feel scared of me." 

Aden pouted, scratching his head. "I can't sleep. I'm not used to this room. I'm- I'm not used to sleeping on my own..." When he looks up Clarke was smiling, he drops his eyes again feeling completely embarrassed. 

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you want me to lay down with you?" 

"What about Lexa?" 

"She's old," Clarke playfully whispered, winking at him. Aden chuckles. "Come on," she pulled up the comforter and laid it on the top of them. 

She watches the boy closes eyes and slowly hears his even breathing. Clarke felt her heart swells with joy. This is what she wanted. She wanted this more than anything. Taking care someone, someone she can call her own -  _their_ own. 

 _"Clarke,"_ Clarke looks up and saw Lexa by the door way. 

She raised her index finger on her lips and ushered her in. She patted the space behind the boy and Lexa carefully took it and looked over at Aden. The girls caught each other's gaze and smiles. In that instant they knew what each other were thinking of. This is it. This is end game. This is the end of the chapter of their chaotic life and starts a new fresh crazy-hectic page. 

Lexa smooths the boy's hair and mouthed at Clarke, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Clarke smiles warmly and gently peck the boy on the head. 

"This is it, Clarke. This is really it." Lexa whispered. 

"I know, Lex. God, how long have I wish for this to happen. This is it. This is the end. I really want this to work Lexa. Aden's different." 

" _So_ different." 

Aden shifted in his sleep and unconsciously pulled Lexa nearer and snuggled on her neck. "Mom..." 

Lexa's eyes widened in shock. Their mouths were wide agape in stun. "He called me Mom!" She gestured wildly with her free arm. 

Clarke almost wanted to laugh, "he did!" 

/////

"Come on! Hurry up! I saw them entered Aden's room!" Indra ushered Gustus and Abby over holding out her phone. 

Upon reaching the bedroom, the door was a jar. She pushed it open and hit the red button on her phone and it starts to take a video. They slowly and extremely quietly padded over the bed with the phone pointing the girls and of course the sleeping boy. 

"Aawww...," Abby awed quietly and watch the family of three hugging each other in their sleep. She snapped a few pictures along with Indra until Gustus pulled them out of the room. 

"Don't they look adorable!" Indra squealed. They were checking out the video and in it they saw Aden smiles. Unconscious or conscious, they knew that he's happy too. Their family is complete. Complete than they ever thought it would be. 

This is it. This is end game. Its the perfect time to end the story when everything is still in their rightful places and everyone is happy. 

"What a perfect time to end the story, aye?" Gustus said. 

"Perfect it is," Indra and Abby agrees. 

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning," Abby bids them goodnight and walks out of the hallway to her room when she almost had the fright of her life. A little boy standing at the far end of the hallway looking at her. Then she recognised who it was, "Aden? Honey, what are you doing out here? It's cold." She approached him. 

When she's inches away from him, Aden smiles, "I like the cold." 

"Oh well...," She suddenly felt strong goosebumps creeped on her skin.  "It's late. Better head back to sleep now. Go on," gesturing at his bed room. 

Aden nodded once and turned to his room, "have a good sleep, Grandma Abby. _May we meet again_ ," he said with that ghostly smile as he closed the door. 

Abby stood up straighter and felt another gush of wind hit her body. 

_No. No, it can't be..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much guys for staying tune for the past 2 books! You no idea how much this means to me! Oh god... This is really the end of the story! No more! I'm very saddened but every story has to end. 
> 
> I hope you guys still stay tune for newer stories! More to come! And more crazy story ideas! Let me know what you guys thinks and I know, I know that its a cliff hanger but hey! Let's just end it before it turns crazy and sad again. Hahaha. 
> 
> Let's be happy guys! And check out my other stories! 
> 
> Cheers! Thank you soooooo much! <3


End file.
